Destinados a estar juntos
by smiles and dreams
Summary: Los Cullen y las swan coinciden en un avión, rumbo a unas excelentes vacaciones  ¿Pero que ocurre si, el avión en el que van se desploma?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-Vamos bella, anda tienes que ir te servirá de distracción- me rogo Alice

-Ya te dije que no quiero ir y punto-le grite cerrando la puerta de mi habitación en sus narices, estaba empeñada en que realizáramos un viaje a las islas Bora Bora en Tahití por las vacaciones de verano, y nuestra amiga casi hermana rosalie, la apoyaba, pero yo no quería salir, nunca me gustaron los viajes y ahora menos, que estaba deprimida por terminar con mi novio, "ya no llores por el, es un imbécil" me había dicho rosalie "para mi que es gay" concluyo alice, sabia que me lastimaba pensar en el pero no podía hacer nada lo amaba a pesar de que el muy maldito solo me utilizo, me engaño y yo hay estoy de tonta perdonándole todo, pero ya no mas, si, lo amaba pero no iba a regresar con el ya no.

-te amo y te odio, Jacob Black-susurre, contra la almohada, cerré los ojos fuertemente impidiendo que salieran las lagrimas que se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos.

Al abrirlos la habitación estaba oscura y se escuchaba el lloviznó impactar contra la ventana, supuse que me había dormido, me levante y Salí de la recamara baje a la cocina donde se encontraba Alice preparando un plato de cereal.

-buenas noches dormilona-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ya se te quito el genio?

-si, lo siento no debí hablarte así

-no te preocupes, tienes hambre?

-no, que hora es?

-las 11 de la noche

-wow, si me dormí bastante tiempo, sabes Alice eh estado pensando en lo que me has estado insistiendo en estos días-su cara se ilumino

-decidiste ir?, oh bella veras que será genial, no la pasaremos estupendo, aparte es la ultima oportunidad antes de que entremos a la universidad, después tendremos mucha tarea y no podremos salir tan seguido.

-tienes razón, por eso y por que de verdad necesito distraerme, anda llama a rosalie y dile las buenas noticias-hice caras al pronunciar las dos ultimas palabras

-lo mas probable es que ya este dormida, pero mañana en la mañana le avisare

-esta bien, oye y Charlie?

-llego como a las 9, estaba muy cansado así que se fue directo a la cama

-esta bien, buenas noches Alice que duermas bien-le dije subiendo las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, ella iba tras de mi con su plato de cereal en la mano, me dio un beso en la mejilla, al llegar al segundo piso y se encamino a su recamara.

Me di un baño, para después meterme rápido a la cama, hacia frio, tome mi ipod del buro, me puse los audífonos y comencé a oír música, ya que no tenia sueño, por la siesta de la tarde.

Alice y yo éramos hermanas, cuatas para ser precisos, nuestra madre René, murió al darnos a luz, desde entones Charlie, nuestro padre se había encargado de cuidarnos y darnos todo lo que quisiéramos, ya que el al ser jefe de policía de nuestra ciudad, ganaba bien, mas la herencia que nos había dejado mi madre y que al cumplir los 21 podríamos utilizar.

Vivíamos en forks, Washington, una pequeña cuidad al norte de los estados unidos de no mas de 4 mil habitantes, donde llovía casi a diario, mas que en otro lugar del país.

Acabábamos de graduarnos del instituto, y ahora iríamos a la universidad, de california, yo estudiaría literatura y Alice diseño de modas.

Pero antes de irnos a Alice se le había ocurrido hacer un viaje para celebrar que ya éramos adultas, al cual hasta hace rato me había negado. Pero rosalie la había apoyado poniéndose en mi contra.

Rosalie, era nuestra amiga desde el preescolar, estuvimos juntas todos los años escolares. Éramos como las 3 mosqueteras. En 5to. Año, sus padres murieron en un horrible accidente por lo que quedo al cuidado de su nana. Sus padres eran ricos que se habían venido a vivir a forks con la esperanza de invertir aquí, pero no lo lograron.

Por eso, rosalie no se preocupaba por el dinero ya que su nana había sabido como administrar la herencia.

Desde entonces, rosalie pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en nuestra casa, iban varias veces las que le insistíamos en que se viniera a vivir con nosotros, pero ella no quería.

Me puse a pensar en el instituto más en el último año, el cual había sido muy intenso al menos para mí. La había pasado estudiando y buscando que carrera erigiría, salíamos de vez en cuando con mis amigos, Ángela, ben Tyler y Kim, rosalie y alice. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos, no eran la clase de chicos populares, que se interesaran en autos y viajes, no, mas bien era de la clase de los que se preocupan por su futuro, los que una amistad se basa en confianza y no en popularidad, y por eso los quería. Casi todo el año fue así feliz, hasta que lo conocí, estábamos en una fiesta de la reserva de la puchs, desde que llegamos se me había quedando viendo, después de un rato se acerco, y me dijo

-hola, soy Jacob black…-sacudí la cabeza para borrar los recuerdos, no era bueno para mi pensar en el, así que mejor tome mi libro de cumbres borrascosas, y me perdí en la vieja Inglaterra del siglo ante pasado.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

No, mejor este-decía Alice, señalando la foto de un hotel en la computadora

-no, este mira hazle clic- dije señalando la foto de a lado.

-a ver abran los dos, y así votamos, ya no se pelen-dijo rosalie, detrás de nosotras.

La ventana se abrió, mostrando fotos de varios hoteles, después de ver las fotos y la descripción de todos terminamos decidiéndonos por uno muy diferente al de las 2 primeras opciones, el hotel "Four Seasons Resort Bora Bora".

En las fotos pequeñas tipo cabañas sobresalían del agua, dando la ilusión de que estaban flotando.

Llevábamos 1 semana planeando el viaje desde que dije que si iría, teníamos las maletas casi listas, el vuelo y solo nos faltaba el hotel, el cual ya aviamos hallado, los boletos de avión nos costo mucho conseguirlos ya que no había vuelo directo hasta hay tendríamos que volar de Seattle a los ángeles y de hay a la ciudad de México, para de hay uno a Bora Bora el vuelo salía el día 10 de julio, y volveríamos el 30 de julio, ya que las clases inician el 13 de agosto, pero aun nos faltaba mudarnos a california.

Pero al parecer no había vuelos comerciales a ese destino por lo que la agencia de viajes nos consiguió asientos en un jet privado, en el que según nos dijo solo irán otras 10 personas.

No se como Alice convenció a la de la agencia en que nos consiguiera el jet, pero ahora gracias a ella, iríamos en avión y no en barco que era la otra opción.

En esta semana la cual Alice nos había traído de arriba para abajo en todos los centros comerciales de Seattle, no había tenido mucho tiempo en pensar en jake, lo cual me ponía de buen humor y asta esperar con ansias el viaje pues Alice me había asegurado que lo primero que aria seria buscarme un chico, a lo que solo le dije que si pero estaba empezando a preocuparme, de verdad.

A nuestros 18 años solo yo había tenido novio de las tres, Alice tenia su propio club de admiradores, pero ella no les hacia caso argumentando que esperaba el indicado.

-como vas a saber quien es el indicado?-le pregunte un día, que vi como rechazaba a alguien.

-simplemente lo sabré, cuando lo vea lo sabré- dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Si Alice tenia su club de admiradores, rosalie tenia a todos los hombres de la escuela a sus pies, pero ella tenia una razón por no aceptarlos, cuando teníamos 15 años ella se enamoro de royce uno de ultimo año, quien le izo creer que ella a el también le gustaba, pero un día ella lo vio besándose con otra, le pidió una explicación y el le dijo que ella lo había besado, y ella le creyó, pero poco después lo cacharon, teniendo relaciones con la misma en un armario de la escuela.

A rosalie se le rompió el corazón, porque aunque el no fuera su novio, rosalie estaba enamorada de el. Desde entonces cada que un chavo se acercaba a ella en plan de conquistarla ella daba media vuelta y se iba.

Al llegar a casa después de otro día exhaustivo en el centro comercial, caí rendida en uno de los sofás de la sala, Charlie estaba en el otro leyendo el periódico, cuando me vio sonrió, su sonrisa se ensancho mas cuando vio, todas las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo.

Alice-llamo Charlie

En medio de muchas cajas y bolsas que llevaba cargando Alice asomo su cabeza y se detuvo. Puso todo en el suelo y vino hacia la sala.

-si papi-dijo tiernamente, Charlie sonrió de una manera conmovedora, y yo puse los ojos en blanco, Alice usaba esa táctica siempre que Charlie la quería regañar por excederse en las compras. Aclare la garganta distrayendo a Charlie

-Alice, no debiste comprar tantas cosas, se van 20 días no 2 años-le dijo en tono serio, ella volteo hacia mi y me fulmino con la mirada

-lo siento, pero era necesario, había muchas ofertas, y por primera vez bella estaba escogiendo ropa bonita por su propia cuenta-se excuso, al oír esto salte del sillón enojada, y me puse frente a ella

-estas diciendo que cuando tu no me acompañas compro ropa fea?-ella dio un paso atrás

-no, bueno si, digo no, ay bella, lo que quise decir es que estabas escogiendo ropa mas femenina, no digo que la que te pones a diario esta feo, solo esta un poco…-izo un gesto con la cara.

-cómoda, calientita, apenas para el clima de la cuidad?-le pregunte

-si- contesto con cara de alivio

-pues no te creo-le dije avanzando hacia ella, dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, la seguí, por suerte esta vez no me caí en los escalones, oí a Charlie reírse, llego a su habitación y serró la puerta, la abrí y la vi tumbada en su cama con un cojín en la mano, me avente y caí sobre ella

-discúlpate-le dije riendo

-no-grito y me pego con la almohada, me levante tome un cojín y le di en la cabeza-ay- se quejo y yo me reí

Se levanto de la cama y me siguió pegando, una de las esquinas de la almohada se atoro con el broche con el que tenia recogido mi cabello, cuando lo jalo rompió la funda y miles de plumas salieron volando.

-mira lo que isite-le dije riendo, mientras tomaba plumas del suelo y se las ponía en el pelo, alice reia a carcajadas

-tu por agresiva y quererme golpear-se defendió

-por que insultas mi ropa-le reproche

Unas carcajadas nos interrumpió, volteamos hacia la puerta y un flash se disparo, Charlie estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una cámara en manos.

-que bonito recuerdo, se ven geniales chicas, muy fashion-dijo riendo

-Charlie-gritamos las 2 al mismo tiempo, Alice me volteo a ver y vi en sus ojos una maldad, me señalo a Charlie con los ojos y sonrió, sabia que planeaba, asentí con la cabeza.

Alice corrió por Charlie mientras yo recogía plumas del suelo y las metía la funda de la almohada.

-no, chicas no, no seas crueles-decía Charlie

Voltee la funda en su cabeza bañándolo con plumas, Alice metió otras mas en su espalda.

-listo ahora si, te pareces a nosotras-dijo Alice, le quite la cámara y les tome una foto.

Al verlos así, me regrese 10 o 12 años atrás, cuando Charlie se dejaba peinar y maquillar por nosotras, recuerdo que una vez lo vestimos de princesa.

-saben esta escena-nos señale a nosotros y a las plumas-me recuerda cuando te peinábamos y maquillábamos, Charlie se sonrojo y Alice rio

-oh si, y cuando te vestimos de princesa-se acordó Alice-de donde sacamos un vestido de tu talla?

-según me acuerdo, lo compraron en la venta de garaje a la que fuimos-dijo Charlie

-cierto, ya me acorde, te veías sexy-le dijo Alice

-Alice-le reprocho Charlie

-perdón- se disculpo.

-esta bien-dijo Charlie-chicas yo las quería llevar a cenar, pero ya que estamos cubiertos por plumas que les parece pedir unas pizzas y ver películas?

-si-concordamos las dos

Me fui a mi habitación, me bañe, casi se me cayeron todas las plumas solo quedaron varias enredadas en mi cabello.

Baje en pijama a la sala, Alice ya estaba hay también en pijama y bañada, estaba al teléfono, pidiendo las pizzas.

Un rato mas tarde Charlie bajo bajado y cambiado, puso un partido de americano, cuando llegaron las pizzas, Alice puso la peli "diario de una pasión"

-pongan otra esa es muy cursi-se quejo Charlie

-la que sigue la escoges tu-le sugerí

-esta bien-dijo sonriendo

Al final de la película Alice y yo llorábamos como magdalenas, mientras que Charlie se estaba durmiendo. Se levando con una sonrisa en la cara, y puso otra peli, cuando se empezó supe que era mala idea haberle dicho que el la escogiera, puso "el aro", media hora después Alice me tenia abrazada y daba pequeños grititos cuando salía la niña, de reojo vi a Charlie cubrirse la cara con un cojín, sonreí.

Al final de la peli, tenia un poco de sueño, así que me despedí y subí a mi habitación, prendí la tv viendo videos musicales, la programe y me acomode para dormir.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

-No olviden ponerse bloqueador, no se metan mucho al agua si van solas-nos decía Charlie mientras nos abrazaba, estábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Seattle-y la mas importante si ven chigos guapos, músculos y sexys corren lejos de ellos ok?

Una carcajada salió de nuestra boca

-si te lo prometo-le dijo Alice, la cual vi que cruzo los dedos a sus espaldas, donde Charlie no podía verla.

-yo no lo prometo, pero te extrañare-le dijo rosalie abrasándolo

-ay, rose sabes que tu también eres como una hija para mi-rose sonrió pro se desvaneció con la ocurrencia de Charlie-por eso tu también nada de muchachos ok?

-esta bien-refunfuño rose

-Y no hay a brazo para mi-me queje

-claro que si-dijo Charlie avanzando hacia mi y dándome un abrazo-mi pequeña niña las extrañare, pero sabes que extrañare mas?

-no, que?

-tu comida-solté una risita y seguí abrazándolo hasta que anunciaron nuestro vuelo por el altavoz, entonces las tres lo abrazamos, nos despedimos y entramos a la zona de registro.

Hay pasamos por las barras detectoras de metal que sonaron cuando rosalie paso, la registraron toda hasta que ella se acordó que lo que sonaba era su pircing que tenia en el ombligo así que se lo quito y pudo pasar, entramos al lardo túnel hasta llegar al avión, nuestros asientos eran en medio en la fila de 3, por lo que nos toco juntas, en cuanto el avión despego rosalie saco su laptop y se puso a ver cosas en "eBay" Alice saco su estuche de pinturas y se empezó a maquillar, y yo saque mi libro de "orgullo y prejuicio" y me puse a leerlo.

Apenas estaba cuando Elizabeth y Darcy se conocen, cuando Alice volteo hacia mi

-otra vez ese libro-comento

-si

-no te aburre?

-la verdad no, es muy bueno y me encanta

-bueno al menos no trajiste, cumbres borrascosas ese si que te lo sabes de memoria-agache la mirada sonrojándome-lo trajiste?

Asentí con la cabeza

-Hay bella, no me digas que te trajiste tu biblioteca?

-si, y que tiene sabes como me imagino?

-no como?

-acostada en una cama de playa con un libro en mis manos oyendo las olas para relajarme-vi que abrió la boca para protestar- y tú no me lo vas a impedir-le dijo y la cerró

-pero me acompañaras de compras verdad?

-no lo se, mejor llévate a rosalie es mas buena que yo para las compras-rosalie levanto la mirada de su laptop

-yo que?-pregunto

-que si tu me acompañas de compras que bella no quiere-le dijo Alice

-ah, si te acompaño

-wi, gracias-Alice sonrió y volvió a su trabajo de maquillaje.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la luz de abrocharse el cinturón apareciera seguido de la voz del piloto anunciando que estábamos por aterrizar en los ángeles.

Al bajar del avión fuimos a una cafetería dentro del aeropuerto, esperando que llegara la hora de abordar el otro avión.

-oigan, quienes creen que vallan con nosotras en el jet?-pregunto Alice de repente meneando su café

-no se, tal vez unos viejitos ricos que van a gastarse su fortuna-dije

-oh, puras señoras sesentonas en busca de una aventura-bromeo rosalie

-espero algún chico guapo-dijo Alice

El tiempo paso rápido, pronto abordamos el avión hacia la cuidad de México, en el cual pasaron una película, no supe cual pues me quede dormida en el hombro de Alice, quien me despertó para abrocharme el cinturones de seguridad pues íbamos a aterrizar, por la ventana del avión se veía la cuidad de México, totalmente iluminada pues ya había oscurecido.

-esta enorme-dijo Alice refiriéndose a la cuidad

-grandísima- concorde

-imagínense los centros comerciales-bromeo rosalie, pero la cara de Alice se ilumino

-que tal si regresando del viaje nos quedamos un día o dos, para ir de compras-sugirió

-no lo se, habría que ver, por que los boletos de regreso ya están comprados-le dije

-pero los podemos cambiar

-ya veremos, luego si?

-esta bien

Al aterrizar, fuimos a un restaurante para cenar, antes de abordar el jet, pedimos algo ligero, luego fuimos a preguntar de donde salía el jet pues no teníamos ni idea.

-disculpe, donde se abordan los jets privados?-le pregunto rosalie en español pues ella había aprendido a hablarlo gracias a su nana que era mexicana.

-se van a la zona norte del segundo piso, y hay, hay varias salas para jets privados.

-gracias

Nos dirigimos a donde nos indico, hay volvimos a preguntar, y una azafata nos dijo, bueno le dijo a rosalie quien nos tradujo, que ya podíamos abordar.

-wow-murmure cuando entramos al jet, era pequeño pero muy elegante, tenía 15 asientos tapizados en cuero, varias pantallas de plasma y un mini bar, al final dos puertas las cuales supuse seria el baño.

-Alice como conseguiste esto?-le pregunto Rosalie en susurros

-no tengo idea, pero es genial-sonrió

Estaba vacio así que nos sentamos en los asientos de en medio, esperando que entraran los demás,

Una señora como de unos 60 años fue la primera en abordar

-que les dije-murmuro rosalie, alice soltó una risita

Después un señor aun mayor, el cual supuse seria su esposo seguido de otra pareja de señores esta vez un poco mas jóvenes de unos 40 entraron.

-cuantas personas mas te dijo la de la agencia?-le pregunte a alice susurrándole al oído

-dijo que entre 9 o 10

-oh entonces faltan 4 o 5

Minutos mas tarde entraron un señor como de 35 años rubio, de tés blanca y con una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos color miel, seguido de otra señora, de unos 30 con el pelo color caramelo, su cara en forma de corazón la hacia verse bella, su tés también era blanca y sus ojos, de un café parecido al de mis ojos.

Gire mi vista pues me di cuenta que los estaba viendo embobada, y no a ellos precisamente si no a la manera tan amorosa como se trataban. Alice me dio un golpe en el brazo. Voltee con ella

-que?-le dije, ella no hablo se limito a tomar mi barbilla con su mano y girar mi cara hasta el frente.

Hay estaba entrando tres chavos, absolutamente guapos, el mas alto era muy musculoso, con el cabello un poco chino, su tés blanca y ojos oscuros, iba serio pero cuando volteo hacia donde estábamos sonrió. Se sentó atrás de los señores de treinta y tantos, por la tez supuse que eran sus papas. Dándole paso a uno un poco menos alto, su cabello era rubio como el de su papa, un poco largo y ondulado aun así no le llegaba más debajo de las orejas, su tez igual blanca, pero tenía los ojos color sentó junto a su hermano, dejando al mas guapo solo ay parado, era alto un poco menos que el rubio, su cabello era color bronce totalmente despeinado haciéndolo ver sexy, sus músculos se le pegaban a la playera apretada que traía, su tez blanca, y unos ojos verde esmeralda hermosos, estaba viendo donde se podía sentar, su mirada de clavo con la mía por dos segundos después el agacho la cabeza y yo me sonrojé volteando hacia otro lado.

Bella-susurro Alice sonriente-es el

-quien?

-el-señalo al chico rubio-es el

-quien el?, lo conoces?

-no pero es el

-el que?

-el amor de mi vida

-como sabes?

-te dije que en cuanto lo viera lo sabría y ahora lo se-dijo sonriendo y viéndolo fijamente, el no se dio cuenta pues estaba sentados delante de nosotras.

-y como le vas a hacer?, si no sabes si van al mismo hotel que nosotras, no sabes ni siquiera si van a la misma isla, y no sabes su nombre.

-eso se soluciona fácilmente-dijo levantándose, quise tomarla del brazo y sentarla decirle que no les hablara pero era demasiado tarde-mmm-se aclaro la garganta-chicos hola

Los tres voltearon inmediatamente y se acercaron los asientos de distancia que teníamos, sentándose justo delante de nosotras y girando su cuerpo hacia nosotras

-hola-dijo el grandulón-soy emmet-nos tendió la mano y las tres se la estrechamos, pero rosalie tardo mas.

Yo soy jasper-dijo el chico rubio, pero viendo solamente a Alice quien le sonreía abiertamente, para luego darnos la mano a todas.

El chico con cabello bronce no hablo, solo me veía fijamente, cuando lo note me sonrojé al mas no poder

-tu no nos vas a decir tu nombre?-le dijo rosalie

El chico asintió-soy Edward- dijo tímidamente, su voz era aun mas atractiva, como ofreció su mano, cuando se la estreche, una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

-bueno nosotras somos-dijo Alice-bella-me señalo-rosalie-la señalo-y yo alice

-mucho gusto dijeron los tres.

La señora con la cara en forma de corazón, fijo su vista en nosotras y sonrió, se levanto de su asiento y vino hacia nosotros.

-chicos no me van a presentar a sus nuevas amigas?-dijo sonriendo

-claro-dijo emmet- mama ella es bella, alice y rosalie-nos señalo con nuestros respectivos nombres-chicas ella es mi madre esme

-mucho gusto-le tendí la mano, me la estrecho cariñosamente

-hola-la saludo alice

-un gusto-le dijo rosalie

-y a mi no me presentan?-dijo una voz cuando voltee a ver quien era vi al señor rubio

-claro que si papa-dijo jasper-ella son bella, rosalie y alice-al nombrar a alice salió como un suspiro, alice se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió aun mas.

Después de las presentaciones, se cambiaron de lugar, ahora detrás de nosotras, los chicos justo de tras y Carlisle y esme en el otro lado de la fila.

Teníamos mas de dos horas ablando con ellos, ahora sabíamos que eran de Seattle pero que habían estado de vacaciones desde mediados de junio, así que habían ido a Brasil, y México.

Mientras mas hablaba Edward mas me embobaba con su voz, su cara todo el. No podía quitar mi vista de el y rosalie se dio cuenta.

-y jake?-me susurro al oído

-cual jake?-le conteste de inmediato, pero luego analice mi respuesta, no me había acordado de jake, me tape la boca por la sorpresa y abrase a rosalie-wow-le dije mientras la abrasaba.

Y ustedes de donde son?-pregunto emmet

-de forks-contesto rosalie-muy cerca de ustedes

-si, vaya que si, que coincidencia.

De repente unos movimientos en el avión, izo que nos cayéramos del asiento. Alice grito del susto

-tranquila solo son turbulencias-la tranquilizo jasper, pero justo en ese momento las luces de cinturón de seguridad se encendieron y el avión comenzó a moverse mas

-seguro?-le dijo emmet, seguido de más movimiento.

N/A: me dan algún review?


	4. Capitulo 4

capitulo 4:

desastre

seguro?-pregunto emmet seguido de mas movimiento

espero-murmuro

el avion se volvio a sacudir de tal forma que pareceria que era de juguete y un niño saltaba con el en brazos, pero no era asi, en el pasado ya habia volado con turvulencias y no se comparaban con esto, algo realmente malo estaba por pasar.

las mascarillas de oxigeno salieron del techo.

me asome al pasillo y vi las azafatas agarrarse fuertemente a uno de los acientos. ¿por que no se sientan? me pregunte.

las señoras que ivan hasta adelante se abrazaron y comensaron a rezar, uno de los señores que ivan con ellas saco de su saco una votellita de tequila se la tomo de un trago, mientras que el otro simplemente cerro los ojos y se agarro al aciento con fuerza.

senti como alice me jalaba y ambas me abrazaron.

gire y vi a carlisle abrazando a esme y acariciando su brazo en modo de consuelo, no podia ver como estaban los chicos ya que estaban adelante de nosotras, y no me podia parar, sentia una fuerte preocupacion por no poder verlos, yo sabia que la preocupacion era mas por edward.

pero si el avion caia ¿donde?, vi por la ventana con la esperanza de que se vieran luces o la luna reflejada en el pasto, el aterisaje en tierra tiene mas posivilidades de sobrevivientes que en el agua.

pero no, afuera estaba oscuro y la luna se reflejaba en agua.

una llama salio de la ala, me asuste mas asi que agache mi cabeza y abraze con mas fuerza a las chicas.

un fuerte rechinamiento se escucho pero no levante la cabeza.

se sintio una rafaga de calor, seguido de otra sacudida.

otro rechinamiento se escucho y pronto senti aire en mi cabeza.

el avion se sangoloteo, moviendonos, mi cabeza reboto en el haciento de adelante senti liquido caer por mi mejilla y me sumi en la inconciencia.

cuando abri los ojos ya no estaba oscuro, era de dia.

lo primero que vi fue ramas y ojas verdes, que era la continuacion del avion la parte de adelante habia desaparecido.

me sente jadeando, pensando que tal vez una de mis hermanas o de los cullen no estarian, pero me tranquilice l volear y ver a alice y rosalie junto a mi dormidas, carlise y esme tambie dormian, edward se asomo desde su haciento, cuand me vio sonrrio

-estas bien?-me pregunto aquel chico tan apuesto, clavando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas en los míos  
>-eso creo, pero donde estamos?<p> 


	5. Capitulo  5

Capitulo 5

-Eso creo, pero donde estamos?

Al parecer lo dice bastante fuerte pues rose abrió los ojos y al instante se sentó, alice comenzó a moverse para después abrir los ojos.

-que paso?-pregunto confundida

-el avión se desplomo-dijo rosalie viendo triste por la ventanilla

-oh, dios están todos bien?-pregunto alice sentándose

Jasper se asomo también de la fila de adelante miro fijamente a alice y ella a el, ambos sonrieron

-al parecer los que estamos aquí si, pero no sabemos que paso con los señores que venían adelante, ni de los pilotos y las azafatas-dijo aun viendo fijamente a alice

-yo si me acuerdo-murmuro emmet, quien se paro cuidadosamente y se paro en medio de las dos filas de asientos, Carlisle se sentó bien en su asiento y despertó a esme - después de que comenzó a moverse con mucha intensidad-comenzó a narrar- una llama salió de la ala izquierda, supongo que de la bobina, la llama se izo mas grande, y después se comenzó a oír como el metal se cortaba, el aire comenzó a sentirse dentro del avión, y poco a poco, el pequeño agujero comenzó a hacerse mas grande, después de eso el avión se partió en dos, la punta comenzó a incendiarse toda, y después nosotros impactamos en este árbol-señalo detrás de el hacia las ramas

-debería de acordarme de eso-murmuro Edward- supongo que es bueno que hayamos quedado en este árbol y mas bueno que fuera en tierra, en agua dudo mucho que hubiéramos sobrevivido.

-saben a que altura estamos?-pregunto rosalie aun viendo por la ventanilla-pudimos impactarnos contra el suelo, esta a escasos 2 metros.

-entonces bajar de aquí no va a ser tan difícil supongo-dijo carilisle levantándose de su asiento-ay que ver como podemos bajar, también que se puede usar de lo que quedo del jet, y ver que equipaje sobrevivió, nadie esta herido? no siente dolor en alguna extremidad, o jaqueca?

-no-contestamos casi al mismo tiempo

-en ese caso hay que bajar de aqui

-buena idea, yo bajo primero-anuncio emmet

-con cuidado-le susurro rosalie

Emmett le lanzo una soriza y despues avanzo hacia el árbol se agarro de una rama y desapareció de mi vista- ya baje-grito

-ahora voy yo-dijo jasper, caminando hacia el árbol, una mirada de preocupación se instalo en el rostro de alice.

-tranquila-le susurre.

-Vamos, mama no es tan difícil solo salta, aquí te acachamos-dijo emmet, ya habíamos bajado todos, excepto esme, quien le tenia miedo a las alturas.

-si me caigo, o no me acachas, estarás castigado por mucho tiempo- amenazo para después saltar, emmet la cargo y después la puso en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora lo primero supongo es saber si estamos en una isla o no-dijo Carlisle- hay que buscar la playa.

Caminamos hacia el sur y a escasos 5 minutos salimos a la playa, el agua era azul verdosa, la arena era blanca, y muy suave, las palmeras parecían estar en fila tenia de extensión unos 500 metros para al final de cada lado comenzar a dar vuelta. Era hermosa

-chicas, ustedes quédense aquí, nosotros veremos el lugar-dijo Carlisle

-pero queremos ir-dijo alice

-es mejor que nos quedemos aquí cariño, hay que buscar comida-le dijo esme

-esta bien

Se marcharon hacia el norte caminando por la orilla del agua.

Comencé a hacer repaso mentalmente de lo que había pasado, estuvimos apunto de morir, era posible que estuviéramos varados en una isla desierta y como saldríamos?, volvería a ver a mis seres queridos?, a Charlie?, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos para después salir de ellos, no pude contener un sollozo. Abrase a alice y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-tranquila bells, veras que todo va a salir bien, estamos vivas eso es lo importante

-lo se alice, lo se, pero te das cuenta que es posible que no volvamos a ver a Charlie, te imaginas lo que el va a sufrir si no nos vuelve a ver, nosotras nos tenemos la una a la otra pero el no tiene a nadie-mi voz se fue elevando hasta casi gritar- primero se va mi mama, el amor de su vida y ahora estamos perdidas en quien sabe donde?-me estaba poniendo histérica.

Alice me separo de ella, me vio fijamente y después me dio una bofetada

-tranquilízate, yo también pienso en eso, pero no hay que perder la calma esta bien?

-tienes razón, perdón- la volví a abrazar esta era una de las pocas veces en las que ella se comportaba mas madura que yo, siempre era yo la que le tenia que recordar, no pasarse en las compras o recordarle que le tocaba hacer la comida, algunas veces me sentía mas su mama que su hermana aunque tuviéramos la misma edad, ella siempre se ah apoyado en mi-gracias, hermanita-le dije con otro sollozo

-para eso estoy aquí-murmuro se separo de mi para girarse hacia rosalie y esme quienes miraban de forma tierna la escena, me ruborice-alguien sabe pescar?-rosalie negó con la cabeza

-no, yo no pero Carlisle si-dijo esme- busquemos fruta y ramas comestibles.

Nos adentramos solo un poco en la selva, de inmediato vi un árbol de mangos, me subí con mucho esfuerzo y comenzó a mover las ramas, los mas maduros cayeron al suelo.

-bien echo bella-me dijo rosalie desde abajo quien los empezó a recoger

-oigan-grito alice a 20 metros de nosotras-esto se come?-levanto una fruta verde con picos

-si-grite cuando la reconocí-es una guanábana corta las que estén mas aguadas, esas estarán maduras.

-esta bien-grito y comenzó a cortarlas, baje del árbol, casi me caigo pero me alcance a agarrar.

-miren lo que encontré-dijo esme hincada en el suelo comenzó a escarbar y saco una piña- que raro, el clima no es muy bueno para que se dé, que suerte.

Alice regreso a nosotras apenas podía caminar con todas las guanábanas que traía en brazos, volvimos a la playa.

Hay comenzamos a intentar pelar la piña y las guanábanas ya que los mangos no eran un problema. Comimos me sorprendió ver cuanta hambre tenia, comimos suficiente y aun dejamos bastante para los chicos quienes varias horas después aparecieron por el lado sur.

-si es una isla-dijo emmet acercándose a nosotras con los demás pisándole los talones- no es muy grande de unos 20 kilómetros de perímetro

-hay un riachuelo del otro lado, pero no sabemos de donde venga ya que no nos adentramos mucho en la selva-dijo Edward sentándose en la arena, cerca de mi, debajo de una palmera, que nos daba suficiente sombra.

-también, hay un acantilado, no muy grande pero de lejos se ve una pequeña cueva habrá que investigar como se entra en ella-esta vez fue jasper quien hablo, a la vez que tomaba un mango.

-tienen hambre?-pregunte-aquí hay fruta, hubiéramos pescado algo pero no sabemos con que ni como.

-no te preocupes con esto es suficiente-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida, me quede sin habla unos segundos, espero que no lo haya notado.

Creo que seria bueno, ir al avión a ver que nos sirve-sugirió alice

-tienes razón, pero primero hay que construir un refugio antes de que se oscurezca.

-es verdad.

De bajo de las palmeras había ramas secas y frescas, que se cayeron, las tomamos, jasper y emmet junto con Carlisle fueron al avión a buscar mantas y algo que pudiera servir para poner en el techo, Edward como pudo corto ramas delgadas, para después enterrarlas en la arena, nosotras buscamos piedras y ramas mas grandes, cuando volvieron trajeron consigo, mantas, cobijas y almohadas, así como una tipo lona.

-esta cosa-dijo emmet señalando la lona, se infla y se supone que se convierte en una reveladilla para poder bajar del jet en caso de emergencia, no funciono, pero servirá de techo.

Horas después, el sol se metía en el horizonte y una pequeña casita estaba frente a nosotros.

-bien echo muchachos-nos felicito Carlisle-chicos que tal si vamos a pescar para la cena?

-si-dijo emmet emocionado tomo una de las ramas que sobraron, Edward y jasper lo imitaron.

-nosotras intentaremos hacer una fogata-dijo rosalie

-casi se me olvida, también encontramos esto-dijo Edward sacando un pequeño encendedor de la bolsa de su pantalón-para ser precisos en su bolsa-señalo a emmet

-estas fumando?-le reprocho esme

-este…yo…-se echo a correr hacia la playa-me las vas a pagar Edward- se escucho que gritaba.

-y bien, que les parece?-pregunto jasper refiriéndose al pescado que habían preparado, ya estaba oscuro la fogata era lo único que alumbraba además de la luna, habían conseguido pescar varios peces de buen tamaño y nosotras crear una buena fogata que no se apagara con el viento.

-delicioso- le dijo alice, quien estaba a su lado

-muy bueno-concorde

-casi no me gusta el pescado pero este esta riquísimo-dijo rosalie dándole otro mordisco.

N/A: espero les este gustando la historia me dejan algún review?


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Poco a poco el ruido de las olas me fueron despertando, comprendiendo donde me encontraba, intente moverme pero no pude algo me aplastaba el estomago, abrí los ojos para ver que era y me encontré con la cabeza de Alice recargada en mi estomago, me intente levantar y la desperté.

-lo siento, no quería despertarte, vuelve a dormir

-no, ya no quiero dormir-se sentó, haciendo que yo también pudiera hacerlo-y los demás?

La pequeña choza improvisada, estaba vacía salvo alice y yo. Me levante y salí hacia la arena a lo lejos se podía ver a los chicos metidos en el agua con palos, al parecer estaban pescando.

Alice salió tras de mi, se escucharon pisadas detrás de nosotras, eran rosalie y esme que venían cargando algunas frutas.

-buenos días, dormilonas-nos dijo rosalie dándonos un beso en la mejilla

-por que no nos despertaron?

-es que se veían tan tranquilas que no las quisimos molestar-contesto esme

-miren-dijo rosalie, levantando un ramo de plátanos-encontramos bananas!

Desayunamos, plátanos y mangos ya que los peces no se acercaron a los chicos.

-bien, que les parece ver que equipaje recuperamos del avión?, algo nos tiene que servir no?-pregunto Carlisle, asentimos con la cabeza

-también seria bueno, saber si el riachuelo es de agua dulce, así podríamos tomar agua-sugirió Edward.

Emprendimos el viaje asta el interior de la selva, al llegar al jet, surgió la pregunta, ¿como íbamos a sacar las cosas sin que fuera peligroso?

-déjenmelo a mí-dijo emmet caminando hacia el árbol, fue subiendo y al llegar a la sima sonrió triunfante-bien, ahora retírense, puede que se incendie

-emmet que vas a…-jasper no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues emmet sosteniéndose con los brazos de una rama, y con las piernas fue empojando la aeronave hasta que esta, se fue moviendo, y callo causando un estruendoso ruido.

Esperamos que pasara algo, pero al ver que no salían llamas nos acercamos.

- ay esta mi maleta-grito alice emocionada quiso acercarse pero jasper se lo impidió

-yo voy por ella-se ofreció, lance una mirada a rosalie y ella a mi, señalo a jasper y alice e izo un corazón con las manos, ambas soltamos una risita, alice giro hacia nosotras y nos fulmino con la mirada-que no me piensan ayudar, flojos-se dirigió hacia emmet y Edward

Cuando todo el equipaje estuvo puesto sobre la tierra. Alice sonreía feliz, pues estaban todas sus maletas, mías solo faltaba 1 y las de rosalie estaban completas.

-falta la maleta donde traía la cámara-dije-hubiera sido bueno tener fotos de esta experiencia.

-me parece que yo traigo una-dijo jasper-la buscare

Cada quien aparto las suyas, quedándose 2 en medio

-esas son de los otros pasajeros-dijo Carlisle con un tono algo triste

-los conocías?-inquirí

-no, jamás los habíamos visto, pero es triste saber que no sobrevivieron

-puede que, estén en otra isla o al interior de esta, recuerda que no la hemos recorrido completamente-le dijo Edward, intentando animarlo.

-pues yo si las quiero abrir-dijo emmet acercándose a ellas

-no, emmet son privadas

-pero que tal si dentro viene, un radio, o una computadora algo que nos saque de aquí

-esperen-dijo rosalie abriendo una de sus maletas-miren-saco su laptop

-si!-festejo emmet-esa es mi chica!

Al oír lo que dijo rosalie se sonrojo al más no poder, y emmet al ver que lo veíamos fijamente se concentro en recordar que acababa de decir, cuando lo comprendió, se tapo la cara sonrojándose

-yo…rose…no…yo…no quise… decir…eso-tartamudeaba

-no pasa nada-murmuro rose, aun sonrojada.

-y si la prendemos?-dijo emmet emocionado-puede que allá un modem enterrado por aquí y la compu agarre señal y nos salvemos-decía cada ves mas emocionado.

-emmet, por que abría un modem enterrado?-pregunto Edward-no estamos en la isla de "lost"

-pero también estamos perdidos-dijo haciendo pucheros, ganándose la risa de todos.

También encontraron, varias botellas de agua y un garrafón.

Llevamos todas las maletas hasta la playa donde estaba el refugio.

-nosotros, iremos a llenar esto con agua-emmet señalo el garrafón que traía en la mano

-esperemos y sea agua dulce-dijo Edward

-tal vez tardemos nos queremos adentrar asta ver de donde sale el riachuelo-finalizo jasper

-volvemos al rato-se despidió Carlisle dejándonos solas.

Estuvimos conversando con esme mientras íbamos abriendo las maletas, buscando cosas que pudieran servir.

-chicas, que les parecen mis hijos-pregunto esme sonriendo, la primera en contestar fue rosalie

-pues, muy bien educados y divertidos

-no me refiero a eso, no los encuentran atractivos?

Mire a alice, y ella se sonrojo

-alice?-pregunto esme en forma maternal

-este, cual fue tu pregunta?-se salió por la tangente

-ya dile-le susurre

-esta bien, pero esme promete no decírselo si?

-confía en mi cariño-le acaricio el brazo

-bueno, pues se que es algo precipitado, pero estoy enamorada de jasper, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que era el, y nada mas que el.

Esme sonrió de manera maternal, y vi un brillo peculiar en sus ojos

-te digo un secreto?-le pregunto a alice, con la voz un poco mas baja.

-si-dijo emocionada

-eres del agrado de jasper, no se si esta enamorado, pero si le gustas, es la primera vez que a una chica con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Alice soltó un pequeño grito-¿es enserio?-esme asintió con la cabeza, y alice volvió a gritar

-tómatelo con calma alice, se puede asustar-le dije en broma

-mejor no hables, crees que no me eh dado cuenta como miras a Edward, hace cuando que no piensas en jake?

Me quede sin habla, no le pude contestar.

Para mi pesar, era verdad no había pensado en jake en lo mas mínimo desde que nos subimos al avión, esto debería causar un gran alivio, para mi, si no fuera el echo de que en vez de que mi primer pensamiento y el ultimo del día estuvieran dirigidos a jake, como solía ocurrir, ahora era Edward quien los ocupaba. Eso me aterraba más que estar perdida en una isla desierta.

Tenía miedo de volverme a enamorar, y de que me volvieran a lastimar, tristemente ya me estaba enamorando y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

-bella, bella-decía rosalie, pero no reaccione asta que me zangoloteo

-lo siento, que?

-te fuiste, y dejaste aquí tu cuerpo

-lo siento, me sumí en mis pensamientos

-eso ya lo notamos.

-cuanto tiempo me fui?

-unos 5 minutos

-ohh esta bien-seguí con las maletas, feliz de tener ropa que ponerme, y varios bikinis.

Saque uno azul de 2 piezas, muy pequeñas. Este me podría servir cuando quiera que Edward…moví la cabeza intentando borrar el pensamiento, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-en que piensas bella-me pregunto rosalie

-en nada en especial-mentí

-y por que te sonrojaste?

Lleve mi mano hacia mi mejilla y la sentí mas caliente de lo normal, era verdad

-por nada

Antes de que me pudiera contestar otra cosa, se oyeron las quejas de emmet quien venia cargando el garrafón lleno de agua.

-volvimos-dijo dejando el agua en el suelo y cayendo rendido, se acostó en la arena y cerro los ojos.

-exagerado-murmuro jasper

-como les fue?-pregunto esme

-bien, descubrimos que el pequeño riachuelo viene del acantilado donde hay un pequeño lago, muy muy pequeño-dijo Edward, sentándose, cerca de mi, sonreí.

-Tienen hambre?, ya son las 4 de la tarde, que rápido se pasa el día viendo ropa-comento alice viendo su reloj.

-si, esperen que recuperemos el aliento y vamos a pescar-dijo Carlisle que fue el ultimo en llegar

-oh no se preocupen, nosotras pescaremos-dijo rosalie levantándose

-pero nosotras no sabemos-le recordó alice

-tendremos que aprender, anden levántense y agarren las lanzas.

Antes de que intentara levantarme Edward ya me tendía su mano, la tome, sintiendo la corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo, esta vez estoy segura de que el también la sintió pues se sobresalto.

-gracias-le dije ya levantada, pero sin soltar su mano, se acerco asta que su boca quedo cerca de mi oído

-de nada- murmuro, su aliento choco contra mi oído causando que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Me retire de hay y me fui a la playa donde alice y rose se habían adelantado. Cuando llegue sonrieron me fui metiendo al agua, estaba tibia, y la arena bajo mis pies seguía siendo fina alice me ofreció una lanza

-¿Qué fue eso?-me pregunto rosalie

-que fue ¿Qué?

-ese acercamiento a Edward,

-no fue nada

-bella, ya me hicieron pasar a mi vergüenzas, diciéndole a esme, ahora te toca a ti, al menos dinos a nosotras, ¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo alice cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a mi.

-esta bien, solo por que se que no me van a dejar en paz, verán hace rato me di cuenta que para mi alivio el primero y ultimo pensamiento del día ya no están dirigidos a Jacob, eso seria un gran alivio si no fuera porque es Edward quien los ocupa.

-bella eso es genial-comento alice sonriente

-si, cuanto tiempo luchaste por que Jacob dejara de estar en tu mente-concordó rose

-lose, pero yo no quería "un clavo saca a otro clavo", lo quería olvidar pero sin involucrarme con alguien mas- me gire y comencé a caminar mas en el agua en busca de peces.

Pronto ellas estaban junto a mí,

-entonces, que vas a hacer con Edward?-me pregunto alice casi en un susurro, sonreí

-como eres insistente, no se, ni siquiera se si tiene novia, no me quiero ilusionar

-eso es fácil-dijo rose-al rato que estemos en la fogata saco el tema

-si-dijo alice emocionada-me muero por saber si mi jazz tiene novia, bueno más bien tenia, por que no lo voy a dejar ir.

Pasaron los minutos o tal vez horas en total silencio a lo lejos se oían las risas de emmet.

Me concentre en intentar atrapar uno de los peces que rodeaban mis piernas, lance varias veces hasta que por fin atrape a uno mediano

-si-grite feliz

-atrapaste algo?-me pregunto alice

-si, creo que ya le halle como

-yo no-dijo con un puchero

-a ver préstame tu lanza y detenme esta-le tendí la mía con todo y pez y ella me dio la suya.

Rosalie a unos 10 metros alejada de donde estábamos grito, sacando un enorme pez del agua. Me concentre en atinarle y pronto las tres lanzas estuvieron llenas de pez.

Regresamos donde estaban los demás, emmet no podía creer que lo logramos

-pensé que comeríamos, bananas-se burlo

Tardaron varias horas en poder prender la fogata, pues llegaba el aire y la apagaba, cuando por fin la prendieron ya era hora de la cena, el sol estaba por meterse.

Alice se paro y comenzó a caminar

-a donde vas?-le pregunte

-a ver el atardecer

-yo te acompaño-se ofreció jasper, alice sonrío

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa hasta que sus pies tocaban el agua. Cuando el sol comenzó a descender sobre el horizonte, gire mi vista hacia alice, jasper tendió su mano y tomo la de ella.

-oigan ese arroz ya se coció-les dije, todos voltearon a verlos un

-awwwwww- dijeron, pronto tuve a Edward junto a mi

-si, tienen química-comento

-si-concorde

-y tu no sientes química, por alguien en especial?

-no lo se- murmure – y tu?

-si, susurro antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonroje al instante, por suerte todos seguían viendo a alice y jasper y esta pequeña conversación, fue solo en murmullos.

¿Seria por mi?, no no quería hacerme ilusiones, aunque claro ya estaba muy enamorada de el, pero una cosa es un amor platónico y otra ilusionarse.

A la hora de la cena, casi no hablamos pues todos comíamos rápidamente. Cuando los pescados se acabaron y solo quedo la fruta, ahora si comenzó la conversación.

-y tienen novia chicos?-pregunto rosalie

-yo no-contesto de inmediato emmet

-tu?-le pregunto a Edward

-no, me reservo para alguien especial-dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Y tu jasper?

-no, tampoco-agacho su mirada y dijo algo solo moviendo los labios, vi algo así como "pero pronto" pero no estoy segura.

-y ustedes chicas?, cuantos pretendientes tienen?, no me vallan a salir con que ninguno, por que las tres están hermosas-dijo emmet

-pues no, no tenemos novio-dijo alice

-y ni quiero-dijo rosalie, la sonrisa de emmet se desvaneció

-por que?-le insistió

-por que no-le dijo algo enojada, se levanto y camino hacia el interior de la choza.

-que dije?-pregunto emmet algo confundido

-nada, solo ese es un tema un poco difícil para rose, eso es todo

-¿por que?, que paso

-será mejor que eso te lo cuente ella, pero con el tiempo cuando te valla teniendo confianza.

::::::::::::::::::::

Me dan algún review?


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Recordar aquellos primeros días en la isla era algo ya lejano pues, casi 2 meses son los que llevamos aquí en la isla, conforme pasaron los días, fuimos construyendo un nuevo r efugio, gracias a la experiencia para construir de los chicos, que de pequeños ayudaban a construir casas para los necesitados.

Ellos hacían casi todo el trabajo, mientras que nosotras organizábamos lo que utilizarían y buscábamos cosas que pudieran servir para decorar, más Alice obviamente.

Ramas de palmera para el techo, pequeñas ramas de otro árbol para los pilares, y con el hilo que sale de desbaratar hojas de palmera los amarraban. Poco a poco el refugio fue tomando forma, más o menos 2 semanas nos tardamos en construirla.

Estaba a la horilla de la playa debajo de dos grandes arboles que le daban sombra, era de 1 piso con varias ventanas, y puertas, tenia 2 recamaras, una de cada lado de la casa, en una dormían Carlisle y esme en otra, las chicas y yo, y en la sala los chicos quienes así lo quisieron pues según ellos querían construir otra para ellos solos.

Las técnicas de pesca se nos daban mejor, ahora no solo comíamos pescado si no uno que otro pulpo, y de vez en cuando lograban cazar un pájaro, claro con las inseparables frutas, que a este ritmo acabaría por odiar el mango.

Una vez paso un barco per fue algo lejos y no logro vernos, después de eso Carlisle comenzó a construir una valsa, pues izo cálculos y calculando el tiempo que llevábamos volando era posible que estuviéramos cerca de las islas de Bora Bora, a 3 horas navegando había dicho Carlisle.

Pero aun así era peligroso pues no sabíamos precisamente hacia donde estaban las islas y la pequeña balsa era algo inestable.

Y solo cabían 2 personas, irían carlise y Edward cuando supe me puse algo histérica por suerte retrasaron la ida, pues comenzaban las épocas de lluvia y así era mas peligroso.

En las cuestiones sentimentales, jasper y alice pasan mucho tiempo juntos pero aun no son pareja, por que no quieren ya que cada vez que se ven derraman miel, al parecer ellos son los únicos que no lo saben.

Rosalie le tiene más confianza a emmet aunque aun no le cuenta lo que paso, hace ya varios años, mientras que el esta cada vez mas enamorado de ella, y al parecer ella de el, pero no estoy segura pues cada vez que alice y yo la interrogamos lo niega, pero un brillo en sus ojos lo confirma.

Y yo, cada vez amo mas a Edward, si ya lo acepte estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de el.

Siento que me da señales como tomarme de la mano y darme besos en la mejilla, siempre me dice piropos y esa manera en la que me ve hace que me derrita, pero no da el primer paso y a mi me da miedo darlo.

Estaba sentada en el acantilado, miraba fijamente la puesta de sol, cuando oír paso detrás mío gire y vi a Edward venir hacia mi cuando se percato de mi mirada sonrió.

-te eh estado buscando pequeña-me dijo sentándose a mi lado

-lo siento quería estar un momento sola

-si quieres me voy?

-no, no quédate por favor, el atardecer se ve hermoso desde aquí

-si, realmente maravilloso

-debí de a ver avisado, los demás estarán preocupados por mi-susurre

-tranquila les dije que te buscaría, veamos el atardecer y luego volveremos

-esta bien

-bella…-guardo silencio

-si?

-bella…

-si?

-yo, quería hablar contigo

-de que?

Se acerco más a mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron, tomo mi mano, y con la otra levanto mi mejilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-veras, desde que te conocí, no dejo de pensar en ti, eres una hermosa persona por fuera y por dentro, y estos meses que eh hemos estado aquí me eh dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti.

_¿De verdad lo estaba diciendo? ¿No era producto de mi imaginación, o algún sueño?_

-por fin lo dice-murmuro, quería decirle algo quería decirle que yo también lo amaba pero sabia que la voz no iba a salir.

-no dices nada?-pregunto algo preocupado

Asentí con la cabeza, y lo bese tomándolo desprevenido.

Sus labios tan suaves sabían mejor de lo que me había imaginado, lleve mis manos a su cuello, y el las suyas a mi cintura, me cargo y me puso encima de su regazo, comencé a despeinarlo, y el a acariciar mi cintura, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, y valla que se lo concedí, millones de descargas eléctricas corrían por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que su lengua exploraba mi boca y yo la suya, las respiraciones se hacían cada vez mas entrecortadas, y cuando ya no hubo aire que respirar, nos separamos, esta vez se inclino hacia mi y me dio un tierno y suave piquito.

-te amo-murmure

Me estrecho entre sus brazos dándome un fuerte abrazo

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces-murmuro aun abrazándome

-yo también soy feliz

El sol se había metido, solo quedaban franjas rosas y naranjas en el cielo, nos levantamos dirigiéndonos hacia la playa

-espera-dijo deteniéndose

-que pasa?

-se me ah olvidado, bella quieres ser mi novia?

-si-le dice feliz

-me volvió a abrazar, para después darnos otro beso.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la casa, la fogata ya estaba prendida, y Carlisle, esme y alice estaban alrededor suyo.

El ruido de nuestras pisadas izo que alice levantara la vista hacia nosotros, fijo su vista en nuestras manos unidas, y después soltó un gran grito, corrió hacia nosotros.

-bella, Edward, que emoción!-decía una y otra vez

-tranquila enana te dará un ataque-bromee

-y no me quiero quedar sin cuñada-completo Edward, Alice la capto

-cuñada?, entonces ya son novios?

-si-le dijimos al mismo tiempo

-por fin-exclamo teatralmente

-mejor no digas nada enana que tu estas peor por jasper

-bella!-me regaño-no lo digas frente a edward

-tranquila alice, todos lo sabemos, menos el-le dijo mi novio _(que raro suena eso)_

-tan evidente soy?

-algo, pero el por ti igual así que solo ten paciencia

-tu crees?

-te lo digo porque soy su hermano, y lo conozco

-esta bien, te creeré, pero hoy la gran noticia son ustedes así que, vengan para acá-tomo nuestras manos y nos jalo hacia la fogata, a la cual, rosalie, emmet y jasper ya se habían unido.

-oigan, ellos tienen algo que decirnos-dijo alice un poco fuerte para que todos le pusieran atención, después sus miradas se posaron en nosotros, pude ver a rosalie poniendo los ojos como platos cuando vio nuestras manos unidas.

-bella y yo, somos novios-dijo Edward abrazándome

-felicidades-nos dijo esme abrazándonos

-bienvenida a la familia bella-me dijo Carlisle con un abrazo

-ya tengo otra hermanita a quien molestar-me dijo emmet dándome un abrazo de oso.

rosalie y alice me raptaron al interior dela casa para que les contara con detalle, como me lo había pedido.

Después de contarles 3veces la misma historia salimos a cenar, con los demás.

::::

Gracias por leerme :P


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

-Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada, confía en mí-me decía Edward una y otra vez

-no puedo, simplemente no puedo-me abrase a el y lo estreche con todas mis fuerzas-no te vallas-murmure

-es necesario, necesitamos saber si hay alguna forma de salir de la isla

-pero es peligroso, no vallas-le volví a insistir

-no dejare ir a mi padre solo-tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a verlo a los ojos-regresaremos, tengo un motivo muy importante por el cual volver.

-cual?

-tu, mi niña.

Cada vez que me besaba, las corrientes eléctricas corrían por todo mi cuerpo, era adicta a sus besos, pero esta vez no me supo tan bien, podía sentir la tención por parte de los dos, y los sentimientos de que tal vez este seria nuestro ultimo beso.

No, no podía permitirme pensar eso, no si quería mantenerme fuerte al menos hasta que se fuera, después me desmoronaría.

Si, el viaje en balsa al que le tenia miedo había llegado, habían probado la valsa cerca de la playa y no había habido ningún percance, por lo que lo harían hoy, que el cielo estaba despejado, y en el ambiente no se sentía que fuera a llover.

Me abrase a alice, viendo como mi novio y mi suegro se adentraban en el mar cada vez mas lejos hasta que se perdieron de mi vista, unas lagrimas silenciosas salieron de mis ojos.

-tranquila, hermanita, volverá-alice me abrazo mas fuerte

-eso espero-murmure

-cariño no seas pesimista, veras que para el atardecer volverán-me dijo esme-anda ven necesitamos distraernos, que te parece si vamos a pescar o a la cascada, o arreglemos la casa?

-esta bien

Las chicas se empeñaron en distraerme todo el día, y valla que funciono, por momentos se me olvidaba la preocupación y me divertía.

Fuimos a la cascada donde nadamos varias horas, después alice nos izo jugar a vender cosas, ya que según ella, no podía vivir sin ir de compras.

Las horas pasaron, y el sol comenzó a meterse, dando paso a la luna que el día de hoy, estaba mas brillante.

Estaba acostada en el interior de la casa, platicando con rosalie

-ya dime-le insistí

-que quieres que te diga?-evadió

-tu sabes que

-no, no se

-te gusta emmet?

-bella-murmuro

-dime-le insistí

-para que quieres saber?

-por que te conozco, y se que algo se traen

-alucinas bella

-ahora estoy loca?-río

-no, no lo estas

-me dirás?

-si

-si me dirás o si te gusta emmet?

Se ruborizo, levanto dos dedos, dándome entender que era la segunda opción.

-enserio?-le dije emocionada, asintió con la cabeza

-bella, tengo miedo-confeso-esto que siento, no lo eh sentido desde hace mucho, y ya vez como me fue.

-lo se, pero tienes que darle y darte una oportunidad, emmet no es como royce.

-ya lo se, pero aun así me da miedo.

-y dime, emmet te ah dado una señal o algo?

-si, recuerdas, hace una semana que nos desaparecimos por varias horas?

-si

-pues ese día, hablamos, le conté mi historia, y el me dijo que me ama, le dije que yo siento algo por el

-y que te dijo

-que, me daría tiempo, para que estuviera lista y lo pensara

-y que has pensado?

-al principio, no le iba a dar la oportunidad pero ahora no se, tal vez si.

-y que esperas?

-para que

-para ir a decirle que si quiere ser tu novio?

-y si se canso de esperar?

-no seas tonta, hablaron hace 1 semana no es mucho, y si en verdad te ama te esperaría 100 años, anda ve, no pierdas la oportunidad de volver a amar.

-tienes razón, gracias bells, siempre sabes que consejos darme

-para eso las hermanas no?

-tienes razón.

Antes de que se pudiera levantar alice llego corriendo

-ya llegaron-anuncio, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, me levante y comencé a correr fuera de la casa, hacia la playa.

Edward, iba saliendo del agua, tenia semblante de fatiga, y sudor en todo su cuerpo. Poco me importo, llegue corriendo y me abalance sobre el, caímos a la arena.

No le di tiempo de quejarse, estampe mis labios contra los suyos, cuando lo libere sonrió

-valla me iré mas seguido

-te extrañe-confesé

-solo fueron unas horas

-si pero no sabia si ibas a volver

-te dije que volvería

Unas carcajadas rompieron nuestra burbuja privada, me levante y vi a todos viendo nuestra escena, me ruborice al instante. Edward también se levanto y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

Caminamos hasta el interior de la casa, nos sentamos en el piso haciendo un círculo

-y bien cuéntenos-dijo jasper

-no encontramos nada, al parecer nos perdimos, o tomamos el rumbo equivocado-dijo Edward quien seguía entre mis brazos

-entonces no encontraron nada?-insistió jasper

-si, hayamos otra isla mas pequeña, que esta a 1 hora de aquí, fuimos a ver si no tenia habitantes y no, esta vacía no tiene rastro de a ver sido visitada recientemente-dijo Carlisle- volveremos a salir a navegar, pero esta vez había otro rumbo.

-se irán?-le pregunte a Edward

-no, esta vez yo no iré

-entonces quien?

-yo-dijo emmet respondiendo a mi pregunta, me sentí aliviada pero a la vez preocupada, claro que me preocupaba que mi suegro y mi casi hermano no regresaran pero no era nada en comparación con que Edward no regresara.

Salimos a la fogata a cenar, al terminar vi a rosalie acercarse a emmet y pedirle que hablaran. Sonreí

-a donde van?-me pregunto Edward

-rosalie le va a pedir que sea su novio

-de verdad?

-aja

-que bueno que ella tome la iniciativa, tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo-dijo alice, causando que nos riéramos, y que jasper se atragantara.

-en realidad te tengo que contar toda la historia-le murmure a alice al oído ya que estaba a mi lado

-si, cuéntame

-bien pero aquí no, ven vamos a caminar.

Alice y yo comenzamos a caminar por la orilla del mar, donde el agua apenas llegaba a los tobillos. Le platique lo que rosalie me había dicho, mientras ella no estaba.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Desperté, desorientada no sabia donde me encontraba, me senté y vi a mí alrededor fue cuando comprendí donde estaba, en la pequeña casa, en la isla.

Estaba sola, todos habían salido, me izo pensar que era demasiado tarde, había dormido bastante, me levante y me estire con el fin de despertarme por completo.

Salí y el brillante sol estaba casi en lo mas alto, seria medio día, había dormido mucho.

-buenos días dormilona-me dijo rosalie dándome un abrazo-feliz cumpleaños

-que?-me había olvidado del tiempo que llevábamos aquí,2 meses 3 días, hoy era septiembre 13 mi cumpleaños numero 19 y también el de alice

-parece que te has olvidado de tu cumpleaños

-por completo

-pues felicidades-dijo volviéndome a abrazar

-gracias, y los demás?

-emmet y jasper pescando-señalo hacia el mar, a lo lejos se podían ver-alice y esme fueron al rio a lavar ropa Carlisle y Edward decidieron ir a la cueva del acantilado.

-oh, por que no me despertaron antes?

-es tu cumpleaños, no te quisimos despertar- comenzamos a caminar por la horilla de la playa.

-esta bien, pero cuéntame que paso con emmet ayer?, regresaron ya cuando nos habíamos dormido

Rosalie respiro profundamente, para después sonreír de una manera en la que no la había visto sonreír en mucho tiempo, de una manera en la que solo sonríe una chica enamorada.

-pues, platicamos, mucho…-suspiro- le conté mis miedos de volverme a enamorar el los suyos, tenias razón me dijo que aunque me tardara 1000 años me esperaría, al final le pedí que fuera mi novio, el acepto de inmediato y no se-volvió a suspirar-nos besamos-sonrió

-me alegro tanto por ti y por emmet, ya veras que todo va a salir bien

-eso espero

-ya veras que si

-y tu ya le contaste lo de Jacob a Edward?

-no, pienso hacerlo, pero no se cuando tu sabes que es un tema difícil

-que es un tema difícil?-nos interrumpió Alice-feliz cumpleaños-dijo abrazándome-

-igualmente, cuatita querida

-cuatita-se burlo-suena chistoso, de que hablaban?

-Jacob-murmure

-oh, que con el?

-le preguntaba a bella si ya le había contado a Edward lo que paso con Jacob-le contesto rosalie

-ah, ya veo, y?-inquirió

-no aun no

-tema difícil?-adivino

-así es, aunque ya no lo ame, ni lo quiera, porque gracias a dios encontré a un chico lindo, dulce y que me enamoro al instante, aun así no es mi tema favorito.

-te comprendo-murmuro rosalie

-pues, yo opino que ese es algo privado y que si se lo quieres contar adelante pero no es obligatorio, sabes?

-si yo también había pensado en eso, por esa razón esperare mas tiempo para contárselo-quería dejar de ser el centro de la platica-Alice, ya te conto rosalie que paso con emmet?

-si-dijo emocionada-es tan lindo, aunque debo confesar que estoy algo celosa de ustedes dos

-por que?

-porque ambas tienen novio, y yo por mas que le mando indirectas jasper no las capta-izo pucheros-si no me dice, hace o da algo especial, hoy que es mi cumpleaños, entonces seré yo quien de el primer paso-dijo segura

-así se habla hermana-la apoye

Caminamos en silencio varios minutos de regreso a la casa, cuando llegamos esme me dio un fuerte abrazo y me felicito de modo maternal.

Le ayudamos a tender ropa, después a recoger el interior de la casa para después ir por fruta.

Varias horas después llegaron emmet y jasper con muchos pescados.

-creen que nos vamos a comer todo eso?-pregunto alice-se van a echar a perder

-no se echaran a perder, la mitad son para mi-dijo emmet

-hambre?-murmure riéndome pero emmet me alcanzo a oír, vino hacia donde estaba y se paro enfrente de mi, viéndome directo a los ojos.

Se veía mas grande y algo maligno haciendo esas caras, no pude evitar dar dos pasos para atrás, emmett al ver esto soltó la carcajada.

-miedosa-se burlo-que te puede hacer este pequeño oso?-se señalo- no te aria nada hoy, por cierto-me cargo para darme un abrazo de oso-feliz cumpleaños

-gracias-dije algo sonrojada

Nunca había sido fan de los cumpleaños, por mi los pasaría como un día cualquiera, pero gracias a que naci el mismo día que Alice, todo mundo se enteraba de mi cumple, ya que alice cada año hacia fiestas, o todo el día se la pasaba diciendo a quien pasaba "hoy es mi cumpleaños, dame mi abrazo", debo admitir que verla hacer eso era divertidísimo.

-cuñada, feliz cumpleaños-dijo jasper sacándome de mis cavilaciones y dándome un abrazo

-oh, gracias

-puedo hablar contigo-me murmuro cuando me abrazo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-alice acompáñame a llenar el garrafón de agua-le pidió emmet

-claro

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el riachuelo, cuando se perdieron de mi vista me gire para con jasper

-si dime?-le dije sonriendo

-ven-tomo mi mano y me aparto de los demás- aquí-dijo señalando dos piedras grandes, nos sentamos en ellas.

-pues quería hablar contigo porque-hablaba muy deprisa casi no le entendí-jasper tranquilo, relájate-murmuro para si mismo, respiro profundamente y después hablo.

-quería hablar contigo, por que hoy es tu cumpleaños

-de verdad?, no lo había notado-le dije riendo

-no, mas bien porque también es el de alice

-oh ya veo

-no se que regalarle, bueno nada material porque aquí no hay nada, pero quiero que sea algo especial, tu me entiendes no?

-si, pero porque especial?, porque no le das un abrazo nada mas como el amigo que eres?

Creí saber por donde iba pero necesitaba que lo digiera

-porque, yo no soy un amigo, bueno ya no quiero serlo, quiero algo mas

Asentí con la cabeza

-dime algo-me dijo desesperado cuando vio que no hable por varios minutos.

-mira jasper, a alice le encantan las sorpresas, y esta esperando una tuya, así que sorpréndela

-pero con que?

-de verdad quieres que te diga?-asintió con la cabeza, suspire de frustración

-a ver dime algo, quieres que sea tu novia?

-si

-y no se te ocurre que sorpresa podría ser

-declarármele?

-exacto

-y si me dice que no?

-no lo ara, estas ciego?, ella se muere por ti

-no se-murmuro

-anda se valiente, por que si no ella será la que se te declare a ti

-a no, eso no yo primero-dijo levantándose de un brinco

Me reí-pareces niño chiquito

-estas segura, que me dirá que si?

-al 100 porciento

-gracias bella

-oye no le vallas a decir que te dije que se muere por ti, me mataría

-tu tranquila no diré nada.

Se levanto y fue hacia el mar, se adentro en el, yo me quede hay sentada, viendo el paisaje por mucho rato.

Sentí unas manos taparme los ojos

-quien soy? murmuro, la voz mas sexy del mundo, bueno de mi mundo

-no lo se, tal vez un chico, guapo y sexy al que quiero demasiado

-ese exactamente-dijo quitando las manos de mis ojos, rodeo la piedra hasta que estuvo frente a mi-feliz cumpleaños mi amor-dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Se fue acercando lentamente, sus labios tan suaves tocaron los míos de una manera dulce, tierna, se movían lentamente, poco a poco, se movieron mas rápido y el beso dejo de ser tan inocente para dejar un beso apasionado, sus manos descendieron de mi cara hacia mi cintura, y las mías las eleve hasta su cuello, metí mi lengua en su boca tomándolo por sorpresa, sentí como sonreirá, exploramos la boca uno del otro hasta que nos separamos cuando el aire falto.

-gracias-murmure aun abrazándolo

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto-se disculpo-la cueva esta más grande de lo que pensamos

-oh, cierto cuéntame que hallaron?-solté su cuello y tome sus manos, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con los míos

-pues para subir hay esta algo difícil, pero cuando lo logras, es genial

-la entrada como se ve desde aquí, esta pequeña pero mas adentro se va volviendo mas grande, y va descendiendo y adivina que encontramos?-la emoción en su voz se reflejaba en su rostro

-que?

-al fondo de la cueva esta un estanque de agua, estoy casi seguro que se conecta con el estanque de la cascada

-en serio?

-si, se ve muy padre

-tendrás que llevarme hay-izo una mueca de preocupación

-te lo prometo, pero después cuando podamos entrar por otra parte porque como te dije es algo difícil, y me da miedo que te puedas caer.

-no me pasara nada

-lo se, es pura precaución, que te parece si, mañana cuando emmet bucee en el tanque dela cascada y vea que, si se conecta con el de la cueva, entramos por hay.

-esta bien, aunque no se nadar muy bien-ice pucheros

-pero yo si, iras agarrada de mi espalda

-tu todo lo haces bien-le dije refunfuñada

-envidia?-me cuestiono divertido

-no, solo un poco celosa-izo cara de espanto

-que clase de novia tengo?, esta celosa de mi-dijo fingiendo estar enojado

-claro que no, tontito

-bien, que te parece si, en vez de estar criticando a tu perfecto novio-me reí-bueno a tu lindo novio que te parece ir a comer, hasta aquí escucho el rugido de tu estomago, ya comiste algo?

Negué con la cabeza-entonces sube-dijo dándome la espalda e inclinándose un poco

-es enserió?

-sube, mi pequeña monita

Brinque sobre el, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento donde, estaban comiendo, Edward me bajo cerca y caminamos tomados de la mano.

Después de comer, nos fuimos a cambiar por trajes de baño para jugar un rato en el mar, emmet cargo a rosalie y Edward a mi, iniciando una lucha. Al final rosalie me empujo y Edward perdió el equilibro haciendo que los dos cayéramos al agua.

Emmet y rosalie comenzaron a nadar dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

-oye que le pasa a alice?-me pregunto viéndola, a lo lejos se podía ver a alice acostada en la arena tomando el sol

-esta algo, triste o decepcionada

-por?

-jasper-le dije-espera que jasper le haga un detalle o algo especial

-y el tonto no le ara nada?-adivino

-no, hable con el hace rato, estoy seguro que mañana ya son novios

-que bien, ya se había tardado

-déjame decirte que tu también te tardaste-le dije dándole un golpe en el pecho, el rio

-si por que, no sabia que lo que sentía por ti es amor, en cambio jasper desde el primer momento que la vio, nos dijo que era el amor de su vida.

-alice pensó lo mismo-comente

-pues, en verdad están hechos el uno para el otro

-lo se

-por cierto, déjame decirte que te vez hermosa en ese bikini, es de mis favoritos-me abrazo.

Comenzamos a besarnos, al casi no tener ropa las corrientes eléctricas que sentía cada vez que me besaba se intensificaron, me estrecho mas a su cuerpo, hasta que sentí algo duro en sus bermudas.

-edward-le dije sorprendida y sonrojada, se separo de mí al instante

-yo…lo siento…no fue…mi…intención-tartamudeaba, rojo de vergüenza-te juro que yo no quería

-tranquilo, no pasa nada, lo siento yo no debí de reaccionar de esa manera es solo que me sorprendí-intente disculparme

-no, soy yo el que lo siente, pero no puedo evitarlo, es que cuando estoy contigo mi cuerpo revive, y tu tienes la culpa por usar ese bikini

-ahora yo soy la culpable-le dije riendo-sabes que, olvidemos esto si?

-esta bien

-ahora ven aquí y termina de besarme-abrí mis brazos el camino hacia ellos, y lo envolví en un abrazo, para después continuar con el beso.

Salimos del agua y nos sentamos fuera de la casa.

-oye, porque todo mundo sabia que hoy es nuestro cumpleaños-le pregunte a mi novio

-porque en la mañana muy temprano, salió una alice muy feliz, gritando "hoy es nuestro cumpleaños" para después venir con cada uno y decirnos "hoy es mi cumple, dame mi abrazo"

-típico de alice, cada año hace lo mismo.

El sol comenzó a descender, dando paso al crepúsculo, me entristecí, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, Edward lo noto

-que pasa?

-nada solo, que el día de nuestro cumpleaños, Charlie llegaba en el crepúsculo, vestido de payaso o de superhéroe con un enorme pastel-otra lagrima corrió por mi mejilla al recordar a mi padre.

Edward puso su brazo sobre mis hombros-cuando lo siento, que no pueda estar con ustedes este día.

-lo se, tranquilo, no pude evitar pensar en el, en como estará?, comerá bien?, nos seguirá buscando o habrá perdido la esperanza.

-sabes que estoy contigo verdad?, lo que necesites yo soy tu apoyo-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-si, lo se y gracias

-ven-dijo levantándose y tendiéndome una mano-te quiero enseñar algo

Caminamos tomados de la mano, unos cuantos metros, al interior de la selva, nos paramos frente a un árbol que estaba tirado, hay había una playera, tapando algo.

-que es eso?

-algo que te ice en la mañana-dijo agachándose y quitando la playera.

Era un pastel, de lodo, tenia hojas y flores como decoración, y en el centro escrito con piedras decía "feliz cumpleaños, mi niña, te amo"

-oh, Edward es hermoso, gracias-me abrase a el

-yo, quisiera darte uno de verdad, haberte llevado a un buen restaurante y terminar la noche caminando por el centro de la cuidad, pero…

-es perfecto, gracias, es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar, te amo- lo interrumpí, dándole un beso

Un grito de Alice nos izo separarnos "si, si, si" gritaba una y otra vez

-ya le dijo-adivine

-si, eso es seguro

-en que estábamos?-me pregunto atrayendo sus labios a los míos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien 4 capitulos seguidos :D

Me dan sus reviews?


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Desde que alice y jasper se hicieron novios hace ya 2 semanas estaban inseparables, hacían todo juntos y cada vez que se veían a los ojos derramaban miel.

Era de mañana, comenzamos a desayunar mescla de mango con papaya y guanábana. Cuando terminamos me ofrecí a llevar las cascaras al "compis" como lo habíamos llamado, era un hoyo en la tierra donde poníamos toda la basura orgánica, para que se hiciera abono para los arboles.

-yo la tiro-dije levantándome

-te acompaño-me dijo Edward levantándose

-no, yo voy-dije algo seria todos lo notaron, Edward solo se sentó de nuevo y me quito la vista de encima.

Comencé a caminar.

Odiaba comportarme así, y más con el pero era inevitable, después de mi cumpleaños, todo parecía estar bien entre nosotros pero al paso de los días, me sentía incomoda cuando estaba a solas con el y no sabia por que, hasta que hace 3 días, desperté gritando a raíz de una pesadilla, y fue cuando comprendí el porque de mi incomodidad, desde ese día, casi no le hablaba ni pasaba tiempo con el, y temía que el pensara que ya no lo amara.

Oí pasos tras de mi, sabia quien era sin necesidad de voltear a ver.

-podemos hablar?-me pregunto con la voz fría, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

-claro-tire las cascaras y fui hacia el,-pero no aquí-tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al acantilado, en donde se me había declarado.

Me senté rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos, fije la vista en el mar, oí como se sentaba a mi lado.

-bella, ¿por que estas así, conmigo?, ¿es que lo has pensado mejor y no quieres ser mi novia?, ¿eh echo algo mal?-susurro, se notaba tristeza en el tono de su voz

-no-murmure-tu no has hecho nada malo, soy yo

-cuéntame, solo así podre ayudarte-negué con la cabeza-bella, te eh notado rara con migo desde que sucedió el incidente en el agua el día de tu cumpleaños, yo lo siento si hice que te sintieras incomoda…-

-no-lo interrumpí-tu no has tenido la culpa soy yo

-bella, te puedo hacer una pregunta?, es algo personal y si no me quieres responder esta bien, solo es curiosidad

-esta bien

-tu…eres virgen?

-no-susurre aun mas bajo de lo que ya estábamos ablando

-ohh-se limito a contestar

-no, me vas a preguntar por que?

-no, te dije que solo era pura curiosidad y te agradezco que me hallas querido responder.

Inhale profundamente varias veces, había llegado el momento de contarle mi historia

-Edward, te voy a contar mi pasado, es necesario que te lo cuente para poder seguir con esta relación.

No contesto

_-cuando estaba a la mitad del ultimo año del instituto-comencé a narrar-fui a una fiesta a una reserva india, "la puchs" se llama, todo iba bien hasta que note que un chico de la reserva me observaba fijamente, me alago ya que el era muy guapo, se acerco a mi_

_-hola soy Jacob Black-me dijo sonriéndome, parecía muy simpático por lo que me puse a conversar con el, en verdad era divertido, hablamos por horas, sus gustos y los míos eran muy parecidos, en pocas horas había encontrado un amigo, y también esa noche creí haber encontrado el amor, pero lo único que encontré fue sufrimiento._

_-Con forme pasaban los días, Jacob tenia mas detalles hacia mi, me invitaba al cine, íbamos a pasear, a veces iba por mi al instituto, me acompañaba a mi casa y conversábamos por horas._

_-Así paso 1 mes, llego el 14 de febrero, recuerdo esa mañana, Alice entro corriendo y gritando a mi recamara, me izo levantarme y salir a la calle, hay sobre el piso de la acera, estaba escrito en el suelo con rosas, "te amo bella", me sentí dichosa por que Jacob me correspondiera, ya que yo también me había enamorado de el. Esa tarde salimos a pasear, me confeso todo lo que sentí por mi y yo feliz le dije lo que sentía por el, esa tarde nos hicimos novios._

_-mis hermanas estaban que saltaban de alegría, y mi padre aprobó la relación pues conocía a el padre de Jacob, Billy. _

_-los primeros meses, fueron muy lindos, aunque notaba que a veces me mentía, o que ya no me dejaba hablarle mis amigos, "nadie es perfecto" me justificaba a mi misma, una noche, quedamos de vernos en la cafetería del pueblo, para tomar un café, y platicar pues llevábamos días sin vernos y yo ya lo extrañaba, al ver que no llegaba, decidí irme, "tal vez tubo una emergencia" me decía a mi misma, pero al salir comprobé que no era un emergencia lo que se le había atravesado, en la acera de enfrente estaba parado el muy sínico besando con una tipa, Salí corriendo de hay, me vio ya que a los pocos minutos de a ver llegado a mi casa, llego el, me dijo que era ella la que lo había besado y yo le creí._

_-el día que cumplimos 3 meses fuimos a Seattle, teníamos que festejar, después de ir al cine y a cenar, me sorprendió que me llevara a un hotel, al principio no comprendí, hasta que comenzó a besarme con urgencia y algo de violencia, por mas que le dije, que fuera despacio que era mi primera vez, el no me escucho, me izo suya como le dio la gana._

_-desde hay comenzaron los problemas, si antes no me dejaba hablarle a mis amigos, ahora se enojaba hasta cuando pasaba tiempo con Alice._

_-al cumplir el 4to, mes comencé a sentirme rara, mareos y vómitos, lo primero que se me ocurrió pensar es que estaba embarazada, yo le había pedido, que nos cuidáramos, pero el no me hacia caso. Ahora que aria?, no me sentía lo suficientemente madura como para educar a un niño, pero aun así me izo ilusión, pues era un hijo del amor entre Jacob y yo._

_-esa tarde fui a buscarlo a su casa, a darle la noticia, pero no me esperaba que me tratara de ese modo._

_-eres tonta o que?, por que te embarazas eh, como se si es mío?-son varias de las preguntas que me izo, me dio dinero y me dijo que abortara, yo no entendía por que se quería deshacer del fruto de nuestro amor, pero lo que me dijo me rompió el corazón._

_-yo nunca te ame, solo fuiste para un rato, aunque valla que me costo que abrieras las piernas, en fin ya tuve lo que quería, ahora vete no te quiero volver a ver, y si decides tener a ese bastardo no me vengas a pedir dinero, pues no se si es mío._

_-no se muy bien, como regrese a casa, solo recuerdo haber llorado por horas y a Alice y rose intentando consolarme, hay fue cuando ya no aguante mas y les confesé que estaba embarazada. _

_-no quise salir de mi cuarto por una semana lo único que hacia era llorar, Alice y mi padre intentaban que comiera algo por el bien del bebe. No se de donde obtuve fuerzas para recuperarme, después de esa semana me levante de la cama y volví a la escuela y a sonreír, tenia un hermoso motivo para hacerlo. Y Jacob no me busco._

_-rose me acompaño al doctor a comprobar mi embarazo, pues solo me había echo una prueba casera y no era muy segura. El doctor me izo varios análisis cuando obtuvo los resultados se sorprendió, mi embarazo era psicológico nada mas, no había nada en mi vientre._

_-caí en depresión pues yo amaba ese bebe, aunque nunca hubiera existido, y por que aun amaba a Jacob, aunque lo intentara negar._

_-por eso a Alice se le ocurrió irnos de vacaciones para que me despejara un poco. Y fue así como llegamos aquí-_concluí

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, ni que Edward me había abrazado, intentando consolarme.

-ahora lo sabes todo, sabes por que me eh comportado así, no pude evitar acordarme de esa noche, aunque claro tu eres completamente diferente.

-bella cuanto lo siento-susurro-aunque por otro lado, el día que salgamos de aquí, lo primero que are será ir a matar al imbécil ese.

-no, Edward, por favor no-dije llena de pánico-no te manches las manos con algo que no vale la pena, podrías ir a la cárcel y yo que aria sin ti-le dije abrazándolo-todo en esta vida se paga.

-aun así, tengo gamas de matarlo, como pudo lastimarte a ti, tan cálida y buena.

-todo pasa por algo, si no fuera porque el muy imbécil me rompió el corazón no habría venido de vacaciones y no te abría conocido.

-gracias, por tenerme la confianza para contarme esto

-era necesario, tenias que saber que me pasaba, no quería que pensaras que ya no te amo.

Me dio un pequeño beso-nunca lo pensé-murmuro antes de darme un beso mas largo. Se profundizo tanto que lo fui recostando hasta que yo quede arriba de el.

-mi niña, no…-dijo desprendiéndose de mis labios, nos sentó y me bajo de su regazo-no quiero que te sientas incomoda, yo te esperare hasta que estés lista.

-pero Edward, yo quiero-refunfuñe

-no, puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos aunque lo escondes muy bien

Tenia razón, aunque lo deseaba, al mismo tiempo me daba miedo volverme a exponer de esa manera, sabia que Edward no era como Jacob, y que nunca me haria nada parecido

-tienes razón-le dijo abrazándolo

-al cabo no hay prisa, mi amor, no se cuanto estaremos aquí pero a como están las cosas, no parece que nos vallamos a ir pronto.

-ten esperanza-le dije acariciando su mejilla.

Nos quedamos hay por un rato mas hasta que el sol ya no nos dejo, volvimos a la casa tomados de la mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A:

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me encanta leerlos


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Pov Charlie

Mi vida en forks había sido en mi juventud algo fácil y divertido, la relación con mis padres eran de maravilla y tenia grandes amigos, recuerdo el primer día de la universidad, estaba nervioso por comenzar un nuevo camino yo solo, pero todo cambio, cuando una chica, de tez un poco amarillenta, el cabello rebelde de color ocre, y unos ojos verdes hermosos, entro al salón de clases, me cambio la vida.

-René-me había dicho al preguntarle su nombre, desde hay comenzó una amistad de varios años al menos de su parte pues yo siempre la ame, al finalizar la universidad, tenia miedo de separarnos pues nos habíamos vuelto como uña y mugre así que no aguante mas y le confesé mi amor, fui el hombre mas feliz cuando ella me dijo que me correspondía, un año después nos casamos, era absolutamente feliz, acababa de entrar a trabajar de policía aquí en mi forks querido, mi amada esposa era muy buena en la casa y en su trabajo de medio tiempo en el jardín de niños, desde lejos se le notaba que amaba a los niños, por lo que me hacia ilusión tener los nuestros.

Un día llego con los ojos llorosos a la oficina, yo estaba jugando cartas con mi compañero, al verla me asuste y corrí hacia ella, me tranquilizo diciéndome que no era nada malo si no una gran noticia.

-vamos a ser papas, estoy embarazada!-dijo abrazándome, al principio quede en shock, después de unos minutos lo comprendí y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Unos meses después en una visita al medico, nos informo que eran 2 niñas, cuatitas, ya me las imaginaba jugando por el jardín de la casa tal vez podríamos comprar un perrito. El doctor pidió hablar a solas con René, no comprendí que le quería decir que yo no podía escuchar, a regañadientes Salí del consultorio.

Los meses siguieron pasando y el estomago de René creciendo, ella escribía todas las noches un cuento infantil

-quiero que cuando nazcan se los leas todas las noches-me había dicho una noche

-claro que lo are, y tu también los dos juntos-su expresión cambio creí ver algo de sufrimiento en sus ojos.

-claro-se limito a susurrar

El día del nacimiento llego, la madrugada del 12 de septiembre René me despertó con gritos, había roto la fuete, corrimos al hospital donde ya nos esperaba el doctor, la trasladaron a una habitación, mientras esperaban que dilatara completamente, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, en ratos se quedaba dormida y en ratos se le ponían los ojos blancos de dolor, las niñas eran muy grandes y le tendrían que practicar una cesárea, antes de que la llevaran al quirófano me dijo

-revisa bajo la lámpara del buro-no entendí que me quería decir, aun así me incline para rosar mis labios con los suyos.

Las horas pasaban y no sabia nada de las niñas ni de René la angustia me estaba matando tenia un mal presentimiento.

Cuando amaneció un 13 de septiembre, el doctor salió del quirófano con el cansancio escrito en su rostro.

-que ah pasado?, ¿y las bebes?¿René?-le dije desesperado

-lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no la pudimos salvar

-que me esta diciendo, no comprendo

-señor, le advertí a René que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, pero ella decidió continuar con el, las probabilidades de que saliera con vida eran muy pocas, lo siento de verdad.

_No, no podía ser verdad, ella me lo habría dicho, no me pudo ocultar algo así _fue lo primero que pensé pero después analice lo que me acaba de decir el medico, René se había ido, y no volvería, no volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos, ni su sonrisa cautivadora y perspicaz, sentí como el mundo se me venia enzima y me aplastaba, casi me desmayo, el doctor tuvo que sostenerme.

-se encuentra bien?

-mis niñas, quiero verlas-susurre

-por aquí-me dijo guiándome por un pasillo

Al entrar al cunero las reconocí de inmediato, eran bellísimas, no se parecían, cada una tenía lo suyo, su color rosado era muy lindo y sus ojos, chocolate y miel reflejaban ternura

-mis niñas-susurre antes de derramar una lagrima, la enfermera me ayudo a cargarlas, sentirlas así tan cerca de mi era una sensación maravillosa

-Alice-nombre a mi bebita de ojos color miel

-e Isabella-acaricia la mejilla de mi bebe con ojos de color chocolate como los míos.

Los días, del funeral y papeleo fueron los peores, gracias a mi madre que cuido de mis niñas mientras pasaba por todo esto, si no, no se que hubiera echo.

Al pasar los días, comprendí por que lo del cuento y recordé que me había dicho que buscara algo, subí a nuestra habitación, en la cual aun se podía oler su perfume favorito, corrí a la lámpara de noche la levante y había un sobre lo abrí era una carta

_Charlie:_

_Te amo, es lo primero que tienes que saber, eres un excelente hombre, y serás un gran padre._

_Si estas leyendo esto es por que no Salí del quirófano, se que debí decírtelo pero no pude, varias veces lo intente pero simplemente no pude, perdóname._

_Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada fui con el medico, me izo varios estudios y noto que estoy anémica, me advirtió que podría ser un embarazo de alto riesgo sin los cuidados necesarios, le prometí que me cuidaría, después te di la noticia._

_Cuando nos dijo que serian cuatitas, recuerdas que pidió hablar conmigo a solas?, pues me dijo que siendo dos bebes y no uno, el embarazo era de muy alto riesgo, pues los estudios que me hicieron días antes revelaron que estoy mas delicada de lo que creí. Me pidió que interrumpiera el embarazo, me dijo que con tratamientos podría volver a embarazarme de nuevo en varios años, pero no quise, y ¿como hacerlo si, tendría que matar a estas dos personitas que llevo dentro y a las que amo desde el primer momento en el que me entere de que existían?_

_Ten presente que donde quiera que este siempre los estaré cuidando a los tres mis tres amores._

_Te amo fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar, siempre te amare no importa donde este, por favor perdóname._

_René_

Cuando termine de leer la carta lloraba descontroladamente, había perdido al amor de mi vida.

Por unos minutos odie a las bebes, por su culpa ella no estaría mas junto a mi, pero ese odio se fue tan rápido como llego, no podía odiarlas eran la mezcla de René y mío, mis hijas las amaba.

Cada día, veía como pasaban de ser unas bebes a unas niñas, y siempre me recordaba, "ojala René estuviera aquí"

-sabes que lo esta-me había dicho mi madre, quien era mi Ángel guardián, y la que me ayudo a cuidar a las niñas.

Cuando ellas tenían 5 años mi madre murió.

Cada cumpleaños, me disfrazaba y les llevaba un pastel, sus sonrisas se ensanchaban y corrían hacia mi, también ese día, llevaba 1 ramo de rosas blancas a la tumba de René.

Pronto se llego el tiempo de que entraran a la escuela, su 1er año. Hay encontraron a una amiguita rosalie, pobre niña había sufrido demasiado a su corta edad.

Los años pasaron, y ellas seguían creciendo, me sorprendía lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo, cuando entraron al instituto, me sentía orgulloso pues pronto irían a la universidad.

Un día, bella como así le gustaba que la llamaran, llego feliz a mi lado, tenía un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

-papi, tengo novio!-dijo emocionada. Sabia que ese momento llegaría, tenían que crecer y encontrar el amor.

-y quien es, hija?-esperaba que hubiera escogido bien, a un bueno chico no a un vago.

-es Jacob Black papa

-el hijo de Billy?

-si, el

-a pues valla, felicidades, pero quiero conocerlo, oficialmente, esta bien?

-si papi, gracias

Días después me lo presento oficialmente aunque yo ya lo conocía, pues era hijo de un viejo amigo del instituto.

Veía, como mi niña llegaba con una sonrisa cada vez que salía con el, pero también notaba, que su relación iba en serio y me preocupaba, que se quisiera casar pues todavía era muy joven.

Varios meses después, bella entro llorando, directamente a encerrarse en su cuarto. Tenia que ser culpa de Jacob, me dio mucho coraje, pero primero tenia que hablar con bella

-yo lo hago-me dijo Alice quien estaba viendo la tv con migo, subió y platico con bella por varias horas, después llego rosalie y también se fue a encerrar con ellas, hasta la sala se oían los sollozos de bella y se me partía el corazón.

Ya entrada la noche salieron del cuarto de bella y bajaron con migo

-la hemos dejado dormida

-que paso?-les pregunte angustiado, intercambiaron una mirada larga, después alice asintió.

-veras papa, Jacob termino con bella, pero hay mas…

-que mas?

-promete no enojarte ok?

-prometo no gritar-les dije ya molesto, Jacob intercambiaría unas palabritas con migo

-bien, papa, bella esta embarazada

Eso no me lo esperaba, espere que la furia entrara en mí pero no llego, lo único que llego fue un sentimiento que me decía que debía apoyarla, y así lo aria.

-ya veo-murmure

Al día siguiente, converse por varias horas con bella, le dije que pasara lo que pasara siempre la apoyaría, me lo agradeció, pero me pidió que saliera, quería estar sola, así que así lo ice. Salí de su habitación.

Así paso una semana, se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto solo le llevábamos comida pues quería estar sola.

Con una increíble fuerza se recupero y volvió a la escuela como si nada, después de esa primer semana

-es por mi bebito-había dicho.

Sabia que había mas historia que un simple truene de novios pues, bella me había echo un berrinche cuando intente ir a hablar con Jacob, para que se hiciera cargo de el bebe. Pero no me lo contaban.

Días después, bella volvió a entrar corriendo y llorando para irse a encerrar en su cuarto, seguida de alice y rosalie, esta vez si iría a hablar con Jacob.

-papa-me llamo alice tenia el semblante triste

-que ah pasado?

-bella no esta embarazada

-pero como?, tiene todos los síntomas

-al parecer era un embarazo psicológico

Ahora entendía el porque su llanto, se había encariñado con su bebe.

Su depresión se volvió mas fuerte aunque la ocultaba, de vez en cuando salía y sonreía, pero se le notaba y me preocupaba mucho.

-papa-me dijo alice entrando en la cocina donde me estaba tomando un café

-si dime?

-quiero hablar contigo, se me ah ocurrido una forma para distraer a bella

-cual?

-irnos de vacaciones!-dijo emocionada-ya lo tengo todo planeado, seria mas o menos 3 o 2 semanas, antes de entrar a la universidad, verdad que me apoyas?

-claro, es una estupenda idea, vallan

-tu no vienes?

-no puedo alice, trabajo además se que se divertirán mas sin mi, dime quienes van?

-solo bella, rosalie y yo

-eso esta bien-inseparables, las tres mosqueteras como se llamaban de niñas, rosalie había sido un gran apoyo para mis hijas, y la quería como tal, como una hija mas-me traerás algo?

-te traeremos recuerdos-me prometió

-esta bien

Veía como hacían los preparativos para el viaje, iban de compras a la agencia de viajes, y eso distraía a bella.

El día, llego, las lleve al aeropuerto de Seattle donde me despedí de ellas, les esperaba un gran viaje de avión antes de llegar a su destino

-llámenme cuando lleguen-les dije dándoles un abrazo

Se me hacia un nudo en el estomago, pues nunca nos habíamos separado, y menos yéndose tan lejos, aunque debía mentalizarme pues pronto se irían a california a la universidad.

Regrese a casa, y me dormí, al día siguiente en la noche espere la llamada, de mis niñas diciéndome que ya habían llegado, no llamaron.

-Tal vez llegaron muy cansadas mañana me hablan- me dije a mi mismo, y me dormí con el teléfono junto a mi.

Me despertó el sol, ya había amanecido y no me habían hablado, me empecé a preocupar.

Hable al aeropuerto de Seattle y me dijeron que el vuelo a los Ángeles había llegado sin retrasos, después llame al de los Ángeles y me dijeron que el vuelo a la cuidad de México, llego con un retraso de 10 minutos. No me sabia el teléfono del aeropuerto de la cuidad de México, y tampoco sabia hablar español, por lo que hable ala agencia de viajes pero no contestaron, tal vez era algo temprano.

Me prepare un plato de cereal y me lo comí, después fui a ver la televisión, haciendo Zip con el control remoto me detuve en las noticias, pues la foto de el hombre que aparecía en la pantalla me llamo a atención, era rubio y de tez blanca con ojos color miel.

-_al avión en el que iban el magnate Carlisle Cullen y familia, además de 2 accionistas de la empresa ónix y esposas, mas tres chicas de las cuales no tenemos referencias. Se perdió ayer rumbo a su destino las islas de Bora, Bora_.-comenzaron a decir en el noticiero, sentí como las piernas me temblaban y un sudor frio corrió por mi nuca.

-no pueden ser ellas, son tres chicas diferentes, no pueden ser ellas-comencé a decir lleno de histeria.

Como confirmando mis miedos sonó el teléfono, corrí hacia el con la esperanza de que fueran ellas.

-hola?-dije desesperado

-señor Charlie Swan?

-si soy yo, ¿quien habla?

-_soy Heidi, de la agencia de viajes, lamento informarle que el avión en el que iban las señoritas, Isabella e Alice Swan, ah desaparecido_- el teléfono se fue de mis manos e impacto contra el suelo-¿_esta hay?-_se escuchaba en la línea, varios minutos después lo levante

-si-murmure

-_lamento mucho lo que paso, cualquier cosa que sepamos, se lo informaremos de inmediato_

-gracias-susurre, se oyó que colgaron

No sentí mis piernas, por un momento estaba viendo fijamente la pared y al segundo veía el suelo, me caí y no me importo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, hasta que oí como tocaban la puerta con urgencia, fui a ver quien era, me encontré con Guadalupe, la nana de Rosalie, llorando desesperada

-ni niña-lloraba y se abrazo a mi, no sabia que decirle, así que solo la guie hasta la sala donde nos sentamos, hasta que se calmo un poco.

-que ah pasado?-me pregunto

-solo se que el avión se perdió-susurre

-lo se, eso me dijeron, usted no sabe anda mas?

-no, lo siento, solo que iban en un jet y…-me acorde del señor que había visto en la televisión, se habían perdido junto con el y su familia, habían dicho magnate, seria fácil saber quien es-espéreme aquí-le dije levantándome apresuradamente

Subí las escaleras de 2 en 2 hasta que llegue a la habitación de Alice, entre y por un momento creí verla acostada en su cama leyendo revistas de moda, esa imagen se borro en cuanto di unos pasos. Tome su laptop y Salí rápido, sabia que si me quedaba aunque fuera unos minutos lloraría.

Baje y me senté junto a lupita, prendí la computadora y esperamos a que se cargara. La foto de fondo era una de Alice y bella, recargadas en uno de los arboles del jardín, seme izo un nudo en la garganta.

Tecle rápidamente en el buscador Carlisle Cullen, me salieron muchas paginas, así que abrí la primera que salió

-Carlisle Cullen, es hijo de Edward Cullen y Elizabeth Masen, quienes fundaron una de las fundaciones más grandes del país, a sus 19 años, ya había salido de la universidad, en especialidad de medicina, pues es un genio y de niño pudo avanzar varios grados.

Es uno de los mas importantes e ingeniosos doctores del país de la rama de neurocirugía, ah creado nuevos métodos, para tratar distintos percances del cerebro.

A los 25 años se caso con su ahora esposa Esme Cullen, hija de una familia de clase media con la que tiene 3 hijos varones, Emmett, Jasper y Edward Cullen.-cuando acabe de leer, vi una foto de toda la familia.

-quienes son ellos, susurro lupita

-ellos iban en el avión con las chicas.

Durante los días siguientes no Salí de la casa, me la pasaba buscando nueva información en la televisión o internet, y con el teléfono junto a mi.

Prendí varias veladoras, aunque no era muy creyente le pedí a Dios que me regresara a mis niñas.

-mis amigos iban y me visitaban y me llevaban comida, pues no tenia cabeza para nada.

-tienes que comer algo, anda lo eh preparado especialmente para ti-me dijo mi viejo amigo Harry quien me había traído su famoso pescado frito mi favorito. El cual me izo comérmelo a fuerzas.

En el trabajo me dieron una especie de incapacitación, por la que podía faltar sin arriesgarme en perder el trabajo aunque eso era lo menos que me importaba en esos momentos.

Había pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde que las había visto por ultima vez, a esta altura todo el pueblo lo sabia, y me venían a dar ánimos, no podía decir que el pésame por que yo sabia que aun estaban vivas, mi corazón me lo decía pues no había sentido aquello que sentí antes de que me digieran que René había muerto.

Esa tarde sonó el timbre, pensé que seria Harry pues era la hora en la que casi todos los días venia a visitarme, pero me sorprendí al abrir la puerta y ver quien era.

-tu que quieres aquí?-le dije molesto

-Charlie yo, lo siento tanto-dijo con tristeza en la voz

-no, te creo, y no me importa lo que sientas, así que vete

-quiero hablar contigo, por favor

-esta bien pasa

-gracias

Le dije con la mano que se adelantara, entro en la sala y se sentó en el sillón, yo me fui hacia el sofá

-habla-le ordene

-Charlie, se que eh cometido muchos errores y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, yo eh sufrido mucho desde que me separe de bella y ahora que esta perdida no sabes cuanto me duele…-

-basta ya Jacob, tus mentiras no te salen

-estoy diciendo la verdad, separarme de bella ah sido el peor error de mi vida, separarme de ella y de nuestro bebe, no sabes cuanto la amo.

-ay Jacob, si tanto la amaras, no la habrías tratado de esa manera, la habrías buscado y te habrías enterado que el bebe no existe

-aborto, de verdad aborto como le dije que lo hiciera?-murmuro, sentí la rabia subir por mi cuerpo quería golpearlo, quería matarlo.

-eres un desgraciado, no, no lo aborto, el embarazo era psicológico, pero si hubiera existido, no te habría dejado acercarte ni a 100 metros a la redonda

-como que nunca existió-murmuro con expresión triste.

-no tengo por que explicarte nada, así que por favor, lárgate de mi casa antes de que te golpee me has colmado la paciencia con tus mentiras.

-Charlie, de verdad estoy arrepentido, y de verdad la amo, espero que algún día me creas-dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Los días pasaban y no había noticias, notaba como la esperanza iba debilitándose, y como las ojeras se marcaban debajo de mis ojos, como mi cuerpo iba adelgazando, y yo, acompañado por la tristeza.

AGOSTO

SEMTIEMBRE

OCTUBRE

NOVIEMBRE

DICIEMBRE

ENERO

FEBRERO

MARZO

ABRIL

Hace 9 meses que no sabia nada de mi bells ni de mi ali, 9 meses de sufrimiento y agonía.

Estaba acostado en el sillón viendo la tv, como lo hacia todas las tardes, después de trabajar, no tenia ánimos para salir, ni veía la tv realmente solo me acostaba a poner la mente en blanco hasta que se hacia hora de dormir.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta con urgencia

-adelante-grite

Oí pasos hasta que visualice a Harry delante de mi, venia sonriente

-Charlie hay noticias…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: realmente ame este capitulo

Les dieron ganas de llorar?

GRACIAS por sus reviews


	12. capitulo 12

capitulo 12: VOLVIENDO

Los meses pasaron lentamente, vimos pasar las estaciones, aunque el clima no cambiara mucho se notaba, por ejemplo en octubre comenzó a hacer mas aire y en diciembre y enero el cielo se nublaba mas constantemente.

Durante los ya 9 meses que llevábamos en la isla habían pasado muchas cosas.

Rose y emmet estaban mas unidos que nunca , se llevaban muy bien, mas que alice y jasper o yo con Edward, a kilómetros se les veía lo enamorados que estaban, rosalie le tenia toda la confianza del mundo y eso a emmet lo hacia feliz.

Carlisle y esme, supieron superar, el estar varados en una isla desierta, pues seguían amándose como desde hace ya tantos años.

Edward y yo, estábamos de lo mejor, nunca habíamos peleado solo pequeñas discusiones que acababan mas rápido que en lo que empezaban.

Aun no habíamos avanzado al siguiente nivel de la relación, el físico pues yo aun no me sentía lista, y Edward no me presionaba, al contrario, me animaba diciéndome que me esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, aunque yo sentía que no seria mucho.

Una vez, cuando cumplimos meses, me preparo algo muy especial. Había escrito en la arena

"bella, hoy a las 7 paso por ti para una cita"

En todo el día no lo vi, hasta que a las 7 en punto llego, vestia una bermuda negra con una playera blanca y sandalias.

-que guapo

-tu igual

Me había puesto un vestido de playa que casi no había usado, con mis inseparables sandalias

Esa noche, me llevo a cenar un coctel de frutas debajo de una palmera, en donde había tallado con una piedra "la bella Italia"

-se que te gusta la comida italiana, por ahora solo te dare furta pero cuando salgamos de aquí te llevare a un restaurante que es de mis favoritos.

La noche fue muy especial pues sus detalles me sorprendían cada vez mas.

Alice y jasper, son dos criaturas extrañas que se complementan entre si, se amaban eso era obvio y se tenían mucha confianza pero aun así me sorprendí cuando me dijo que seria tía

Tres meses atrás

-bella, puedo hablar contigo?

-claro, ven vamos a caminar

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos por la orilla de la playa

-dime enana, ¿de que quieres hablar?

-bella, yo no se que me pasa-dijo preocupada, pero con una chispa en los ojos que no supe interpretar

-por que?, que tienes?-le dije algo asustada, pues si alguien enfermaba no contábamos con los elementos para sobrellevar una enfermedad y menos si era grave.

-es que no se como decírtelo-dijo agachando la mirada

-dime lo que sea, sabes que siempre te apoyo no?-asintió con la cabeza

-bueno…yo…creo que estoy embarazada-soltó de sopetón

Deje de caminar y me quede soldada a la arena.

-por que lo crees?-logre susurrar

-hace 1 mes, jasper y yo cumplimos 5 meses y para celebrar me llevo a la cueva, desde hay cenamos unos pescados y después vimos el atardecer, nos besamos y una cosa llevo a la otra, y solo te diré que creo que estoy embarazada.

-no se cuidaron?-pregunte tontamente

-con que?

-lo siento, se me olvido que ninguno de los chicos traía condones en sus maletas

-bella que voy a hacer?-dijo sollozando la abrase

-jasper lo sabe?-negó con la cabeza

-tienes que decírselo

-y si no me quiere?, y si cree que fue mi culpa?

-no, como crees?, jasper te ama y además un bebe se hace con 2 personas así que el participo y tiene que hacerse responsable por sus actos

-además no podrá huir amenos que se quiera ir nadando-intente bromear pero alice apenas sonrió

-no estas enojada con migo?-dijo aun sollozando

-no, enana eres mi hermana, y no importa lo que hagas siempre estaré hay para ti, además los accidentes pasan, si Edward y yo no hubiéramos parado hace varios días probablemente estaría embarazada, así que tranquila

Me rodeo con sus brazos, así nos quedamos varios minutos, hasta que el grito de "ya vénganse a comer" de emmet izo que nos separáramos.

Caminamos de regreso a la casa, donde ya estaban todos, tome mi lugar habitual, junto a Edward

Comenzamos a comer, pero alice apenas y probaba la comida

-come-la regañe

-pero no tengo hambre-dijo triste

-tienes que comer-le insistí

-que tienes alice?-le pregunto maternalmente esme

-no me siento bien, eso es todo

-te veo algo pálida- le dijo carlise-terminando de comer te are un chequeo

Al terminar de comer Carlisle y alice se retiraron de la casa y comenzaron a conversar.

-que le pasa a alice-me dijo Edward quien estaba acostado entre mis piernas

-pronto lo sabrás

-secreto?-me pregunto girando su cabeza hacia mi

-algo así

-pareces preocupada

-lo estoy

-por que?, por alice?-asentí- tu sabes que tiene

-lo sospecho

-y no me dirás?

-no

Seguimos conversando hasta que, Carlisle y alice regresaron, Carlisle venia sonriendo de una manera en la que no lo había visto nunca.

-Que tiene alice?-le pregunto jasper en cuanto llegaron, Carlisle miro a alice y esta se adelanto hasta tomar las manos de jasper

-tenemos que hablar-le susurro

se fueron al interior de la selva

-que le pasa?-le pregunto esme a su marido

-alice, esta embarazada-murmuro

Rosalie se quedo en shock, emmet comenzó a reír, a esme se le llenaron los ojos con lagrimas, y Edward curvo las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa.

Volvieron varias horas después, los dos sonriente eso quería decir que las cosas habían salido bien, al llegar, esme y rosalie corrieron a abrazar a la futura mama mientras que emmet y Edward fueron con jasper

-mira, quien lo diría, que buena puntería tienes-le dijo emmet a jasper, causando la risa de todos y el sonrojo de alice

-que ah pasado?-le pregunte a alice cuando llegue con ellas

-pensé que se enojaría o que al menos me hiciera caras, pero no cuando se lo dijo, sonrió y luego me dio un gran abrazo

-así tiene que ser, lo educamos bien-dijo esme quien aun estaba abrazada a alice

-me da tanto gusto-dijo rosalie-bella, seremos tías!

Vino hacia mi y me abrazo comenzamos a brincar como niñas pequeñas.

Presente

Desde ese día, los cuidados hacia alice eran extremos, nos preocupábamos mucho por su sana alimentación, y por que hiciera un poco de ejercicio.

A Carlisle le preocupaba que no tomara suplementos alimenticios ni acido fólico, por lo que pasaba gran parte del día, modificando la valsa que habían construido.

Ahora estaba más solida, y se veía más estable y segura, estaban planeando hacer otra expedición en busca de civilización.

Era la cena, la luna y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad

-por que no va Edward?-había dicho rosalie preocupada pues estaban planeando ir en la expedición Carlisle y emmet-entiendo que no valla jasper por alice, pero por que tiene que ir mi osito?

-rose, no me va a pasar nada, confía en mi

-confió en ti, pero no en los tiburones y extraterrestres submarinos-dijo refunfuñando, soltamos la carcajada-no se rían de mi!

-rose, prometimos, que no diríamos nada, pero esta bien te lo diré para que sepas por que no voy yo-le dijo mi novio-la vez pasada, en la que fuimos Carlisle y yo todo el tiempo yo me la pase acostado sobre la valsa vomitando-confeso avergonzado

-es enserio?-le dijo emmet ya riéndose

-si-murmuro mi novio

-pobrecito-le dije, dándole un pequeño piquito

-ya veo-dijo rosalie-esta bien tienes buena escusa-se giro hacia emmet-pobre de ti si no regresas-lo amenazo

-te prometo que regresaremos, y no solos-le dijo sonriendo antes de darle un mordisco a su pescado.

Por la noche se sentía un Aura de preocupación en el ambiente.

Al despertarme, solo estaba junto a mi alice, quien roncaba plácidamente, me levante con cuidado de no despertarla y Salí a la playa.

Hay los preparativos para el viaje estaban casi listos, el garrafón de agua, estaba encima de la barca bien amarrada. Una de las cobijas estaba doblada, era para taparse del sol.

-parece que esta todo listo-comento Carlisle abrazado de esme

-cuídate- le pidio esme

-siempre-prometió y se dieron un tierno beso

-mas te vale volver-advirtió rosalie a emmet antes de unirse en un apasionado beso

-solo si prometes darme otro de esos cuando vuelta-pidió emmet casi sin aliento

-hecho-le dijo ella

-adiós, pequeño con puntería-le dijo a jasper ahora ese era su apodo por parte de emmet

-adiós osito-le respondió jasper imitando la voz de rosalie

Emmet lo fulmino con la mirada

-bells, cuida a la enana y luego nos vemos-me dio un abrazo de oso, le dio un golpe en el hombro a Edward y camino hacia la balsa

-hijos, no se preocupes, volveremos pronto-nos dijo Carlisle, dándonos un abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo

-jasper cuida a alice, que no se preocupe

-esta bien papa

Camino hacia donde estaba emmet, vimos como se subían a la valsa y comenzaban a navegar.

El resto del día, nos concentramos en hacer las tareas diaria a las que ya estábamos acostumbrados.

Durante el desayuno, Edward nos mantuvo hablando casi todo el tiempo con el fin de distraer a esme y rosalie

Después, fuimos a lavar ropa al riachuelo, tenderla en los arboles, recoger la casa y ponernos a pescar y cortar fruta.

Entre las actividades, la comida y los descansos, el día paso rápido, dando pasó a la noche, la cual se extendió más y más y no se acababa.

No pudimos dormir, salvo alice, que contra sus quejas la mandamos a dormir.

No había nada muy entretenido que hacer como para mantener ocupadas a esme y rosalie, quienes tenían la preocupación que sentían reflejada en todo el cuerpo.

En ratos me quedaba medió dormida en el regazo de Edward, pero no muy profundamente, casi con cualquier cosa me despertaba.

Cuando por fin amaneció, nos sentíamos muy cansados y preocupados, por lo que nos limitamos a desayunar fruta en silencio.

El día comenzó a transcurrir de la misma forma que el día anterior, pero algo cambio.

Un grito por parte de jasper nos alerto a todos.

-veo algo-gritaba desde arriba de un árbol del que estaba cortando mangos

-que vez?-le pedía alice

-no se le define bien la forma pero es grande-decía emocionado

-intenta ver mejor-le decía rosalie desesperada

-espera que se acerque más-le pido jasper

Rosalie refunfuño

-a ver yo quiero ver-dijo Edward subiéndose con el-oh ya veo-decía emocionado-parece un barco

-si, un barco-concordó jasper

-en que dirección va?-pregunto esme-tal vez podríamos darle alguna señal

-viene hacia acá- decía Edward

-si eso parece

-varios minutos, la figura se comenzó a ver desde el suelo, donde estábamos nosotras

-lo veo-decía rosalie feliz-si, viene para acá

Esperamos que se acercara mas, y poco a poco lo fue haciendo hasta que quedo a unos 200 metros de la costa.

Era un barco pesquero, "el tiburón" decía con grandes letras sobre un lado.

De el comenzaron a bajar pequeños botes, llenos de hombres, entre ellos emmet y Carlisle

-son ellos-gritaba rosalie-gracias a dios

Alice y yo nos abrazamos, mientras veíamos como llegaban a la costa los botes.

Las olas aventaron los botes hasta la orilla quedando atorados en la arena, el primero en salir de uno fue emmet quien corrió a los brazos de rosalie, seguido de Carlisle, nos reunimos a recibirlos con un gran abrazo de grupo.

Al separarnos, pude observar a los hombres, unos tenían fracciones medio indígenas de piel morena, me recordaron a Jacob, otros parecían de origen estadounidense, güeros y de ojos azules, había 2 chinos.

-buenas tardes-dijo el mas mayor de todos, el líder

-buenas tardes-contestamos al uniso

-que gusto encontrarlos con vida-dijo sonriente, los demás asentían y sonreían

-que gusto que nos encuentren-dijo mi novio

-que esperan?, vámonos!-dijo animado

-si-contestamos al mismo tiempo

El aura de las últimas 24 horas había cambiado radicalmente, no solo habían regresado sanos y salvos si no que nos habían rescatado.

Tardamos varias horas en guardar las cosas en las maletas, pero cuando estuvimos listos los hombre, nos ayudaron a subirlos a los botes, junto con otras cosas que nosotros mismos habíamos construido.

Por una parte era una gran alegría regresar a la civilización, volver a ver a nuestros seres queridos pero por otra era algo de tristeza pues dejábamos aquella isla en donde habíamos vivido tantos momentos, algunos de ellos mágicos.

Nos subimos a los botes y comenzamos a navegar rumbo al gran barco.

-es triste dejar atrás ese refugio-comente

-si, dejar atrás esa pequeña casa que fue nuestro hogar por tantos meses es duro-concordó Edward

-es raro que me sienta triste?

-no, mi vida, no es raro, me siento exactamente igual que tu, feliz por un lado y triste por otro, pues dejamos atrás muchas cosas, algunas nos hicieron madurar mientras que otras nos hicieron valorar mas lo que tenemos.

-tienes razón.

Cuando nos subieron al barco lo primero que vimos fue la valsa que descansaba sobre el piso

-no, la íbamos a dejar varada en la nada, es fruto de nuestro esfuerzo-dijo Carlisle ante nuestras caras de perplejidad.

-muchachos, enséñesele a los jóvenes donde se van a quedar-dijo el señor mayor

-si capitán-respondieron al mismo tiempo, tomaron nuestras cosas y nos guiaron dentro del barco.

Bajamos varias escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo que parecía ser el de los camarotes.

Nos asignaron 3

-lo siento, no tenemos mucho lugar-decía el capitán

-no se preocupe, con uno nos hubiera bastado-decía Carlisle

-bien, báñense descansen un rato, que les prepararemos algo rico de cenar, hace cuanto que no comen un rico bistec de res?-nos pregunto, mi estomago gruño con solo imaginármelo.

-capitán?-hablo Carlisle, cuando este iba saliendo

-si Carlisle?

-si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría llevar a alice al medico

-oh, claro vengan por aquí-señalo el largo pasillo por donde se fueron.

Los camarotes eran pequeños, pero muy cómodos, tenían 1 cama individual, un pequeño baño con regadera y varios libros,

En uno nos quedamos las chicas, en otro los chicos, y el tercero para Carlisle y esme.

Nos trajeron cobijas para hacer otro colchón en el piso y poder dormir.

Después de ducharnos y cambiarnos, rosalie y yo estábamos acostadas en la cama conversando, cuando llego alice

-como te fue?-le pregunte haciéndole un campo para que se sentara

-bien, el medico, me dio varias pastillas, me reviso la presión y dice que estoy bien, pero que es necesario que cuando lleguemos a tierra firme me lleven a un hospital.

-que bueno-murmuro rosalie

-lo se-dijo alcie feliz

Se metió a bañar, en eso tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir era Edward

-vengo por ustedes es hora de cenar-dijo entrando-y alice?

-se esta bañando

-oh, entonces las espero afuera, no tarden mucho que morimos de hambre

-esta bien

20 minutos después salimos. Edward estaba sentado frente a la puerta, parecía que se había quedado dormido pero el ruido lo despertó

-se tardaron-nos acuso

-solo 20 minutos-le dijo alice

Caminamos rumbo al comedor el cual estaba abarrotado de gente.

-esta cena, quiero dedicárselas a los Cullen, que vivieron 9 meses en esa isla.-dijo el capitán

La cena estaba riquísima, la carne lo mas delicioso que había probado. Los pescadores eran muy amables, se sentía una buena armonía.

Al terminar la cena, nos dirigimos a los camarotes, todas las emociones del día nos habían dejado exhaustos.

Tres días transcurrieron, para llegar a tierra firme, pues estábamos algo lejos y los pescadores tenían que trabajar, durante esos días, nos trataron muy bien todos muy amables especialmente el capitán que tenia finta de ser un buen abuelito, nos alimentaban con comida riquísima, de la que no habíamos probado hace meses.

Al llegar a tierra firme, a san diego para ser exacta, nos esperaban varios reporteros y el alcalde de la cuidad, lo cual no me esperaba.

-bienvenidos-nos dijo en cuanto bajamos del barco-que gusto que estén vivos-se adelanto unos pasos hasta que estuvo a la altura de Carlisle para abrasarlo.

-y a nosotros nos da gusto que usted nos reciba-le contesto Carlisle cordialmente

-oh, vamos Carlisle háblame de tu, que ya nos hemos visto en otras ocasiones

-tienes razón, lo siento Alfred

Al ver que ya se conocían, y ver a tantos camarógrafos tomándonos fotos, me izo reflexionar acerca de la familia, pues al parecer eran más importantes de lo que nos habían contado.

Después del recibimiento, nos llevaron a un hospital para hacernos un chequeo, en especial a alice que era la que mas lo necesitaba.

Nos pidieron muestras de sangre y de orina, nos tomaron la presión, revisaron la garganta y las extremidades.

-sorprendente-dijo uno de los médicos-al parecer están todos sanos, pero no me sorprendería al tener al gran Carlisle Cullen entre ustedes.

-no soy tan, como dicen, solo fue la mejor alimentación a la que pudimos acceder-dijo Carlisle sencillamente.

-volvímos-anuncio alice pues se la habían llevado a ella y a jasper para hacerle un ultrasonido

-como les fue?

-estoy perfectamente, y mi bebito también, solo tengo que tomar las medicinas que toman todas las embarazadas y listo-dijo feliz-oh bella, tenias que haber venido, lo vi, entiendes lo que digo?, lo vi a mi mini yo o mini jasper, fue hermoso-sollozaba

-lo siento, te prometo que a la otra hay estaré-la abrase

Estuvimos en el hospital casi todo el día, hay nos dieron de comer, cuando salimos pude notar en la entrada del hospital una retrato de Carlisle, eso si se me izo extraño.

Esa noche nos llevaron a un hotel, para dormir, después de haberme duchado, fui a la recamara de los chicos, toque varias veces hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrándome a Edward con el torso desnudo con pequeñas gotitas de agua sobre el, solo con una toalla enredada en la cadera, su cabello estaba mojado y revuelto.

No pude evitar, comérmelo con la mirada, hasta que una risita salió de su boca.

-no soy comestible-comento

Me sonroje al mas no poder, tarde varios segundos en encontrar mi voz-lo siento-murmure-quería hablar contigo, se puede?

-claro, pasa, los chicos no están-me izo una seña con su mano para que pasara.

Me senté en una de las camas

-espérame, poquito deja me cambio-dijo algo incomodo, solo asentí con la cabeza pues seguía embobada con su cuerpo.

Varios minutos después salió del baño, tenia puesta una de sus bermudas, de mis favoritas

-de que quieres hablar mi niña?-me decía mientras se subía en la cama, me acomodo para que yo quedara en su regazo, recargue mi cabeza contra su cuello.

-tengo curiosidad-murmure

-sobre que?

-parece que tu familia es mas importante de lo que me habías contado

-cierto-concordó

-que tanto?-pregunte algo asustada

-mi padre, es el creador de una de las fundaciones mas grandes del país, ayuda a los niños con cáncer, también es un excelente cirujano neurológico, y es socio de varios hospitales privados, mi madre es una gran decoradora de interiores-finalizo

-por eso tienen un retrato de Carlisle en el hospital?

-si, ese es uno de los que abarca la fundación

-wow-murmure

-lo se-tomo mi cara entre sus manos intentando que lo viera a la cara pero yo me resistía-que pasa?-murmuro

-me preocupa…

-dímelo-susurro

-que piensen que estoy contigo solo por el dinero, yo te amo, mas que a mi misma y no me quiero separar de ti

-nadie nos va a separar mi amor, y no te preocupes por lo que puedan decir las demás personas, lo que importa es que pensemos nosotros dos, como pareja, y a mi no me importa que no seas se clase alta, y a ti no debería importarte que mis padres sean ricos.

-no me importa-murmure-sabes?, olvídalo solo son miedos que tengo pero no por ellos te dejare ir.

-así se habla, ahora te importaría decirme, ¿Por qué me comías con la mirada?

-eres realmente sexy-murmure escondiéndome en su cuerpo

-que tanto?-me reto

-muchísimo

-y eso te gusta?

-claro que si

-pruébalo

No me dio tiempo de responder, pues unió nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Después de varios minutos, un carraspeo de garganta nos interrumpió

-conejos ya sepárense-nos dijo emmet con una sonrisa de niño travieso

-lárgate de aquí-murmuro Edward, aun teniéndome en sus brazos

-yo también voy a dormir aquí-se quejo

-yo ya me iba-le dije levantándome y dándole otro pequeño beso a Edward.

Salí sonriente de su habitación, al llegar a la mía, las chicas ya estaban dormidas.

Me acomode junto a alice, y me sumí en la inconsciencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: actualizo la próxima semana con otros 3 capitulos :D


	13. Capitulo 13

capitulo 13: REENCUENTRO

-tranquilo-le murmure a Edward en el oído

Hoy en la mañana nos avían avisado que Charlie venia para acá, a San Diego y Edward estaba echo un mar de nervios por la presentación oficial.

-dime una cosa, ¿es malo?-

-claro que no, Edward tranquilo veras que todo va a salir bien

-para mi no tanto-nos interrumpió jasper quien estaba del otro lado de la habitación junto con alice.

Estábamos en la oficina de policía, Carlisle esme rose y emmet estaban dando su declaración de lo sucedido, nosotros ya habíamos pasado.

-tal vez se sorprenda pero no te va a matar-lo reconforto alice

-no lo sabes-refunfuño jasper

-si lo se por que…-se quedo callada por culpa de la mirada que le eche.

Nadie de los cullen salvo, Edward sabían mi historia y este no era buen momento para contarla

-por que, que?-insistió jasper

-porque, mi padre ve muchas telenovelas, y se compadece de las protagonistas- invento

Jasper iba a comentar algo más, pero en eso entraron a la oficina emmet y rose

-como les fue?-pregunte

-bien, solo nos preguntaron varias cosas, a Carlisle es a quien mas preguntas le hicieron

-donde esta?-pregunto mi novio

-lo estaban entrevistando.

-oh

Pasamos varios minutos antes de que entraran a la oficina Carlisle y esme.

Mi estomago estaba revuelto, por un lado las inseparables mariposas que sentía cada vez que Edward estaba junto a mi, por el otro los nervios de volver a ver a mi padre, y al final muy escondidos los retortijones del miedo que sentía, pues al no estar solos en una isla las cosas podían cambiar.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que la puerta había sido abierta hasta que Edward a mi lado se tenso.

Levante la mirada y me encontré a Charlie de pie en la puerta, corrí hacia el, alice izo lo mismo

-papa-gritamos al mismo tiempo

-oh hijas-sollozaba

Mi corazón se partió al oírlo así, y me imagine todo el dolor que ah de haber sentido.

-ya estamos aquí-murmure

-las amo-no saben cuanto-murmuraba

-y nosotras a ti-le contesto alice

-están bien?-pregunto separándonos un poco de el

-si, estamos bien-la alegría que sentía en ese momento no era comparable con nada, mi felicidad ahora estaba completa.

-perfectas-concordó alice

-¿que tienes?, estas flaco y ojeroso-le dije preocupada al verlo tan demacrado

-me descuide mucho en estos meses-murmuro-el no tenerlas a mi lado ah sido muy duro, y pensar que tal vez no las volvería a ver yo…-su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

-tranquilo, ya estamos aquí, sanas y salvas, nunca vas te vamos a abandonar-le prometí

-oh mi bella-dijo abrazándome con fuerza

-te quiero-murmure

-y yo a ti pequeña

-y yo?-dijo alice con los brazos cruzados y viéndonos enojada

-mi alice, tan pequeña-dijo Charlie abrazándola.

Duro un momento abrazándola y después se separo bruscamente

-alice que?...-llevo su mano al vientre de alice-estas…tu…estas?-estaba confundido, no podía formar frases coherentes.

Alice asintió con la cabeza

-pero como?-dijo perplejo

-papa, quiero presentarte a mi novio-alice le izo señas a jasper para que se nos uniera, el dudo en levantarse de su asiento pero lo izo, camino lentamente hasta llegar a nosotros.

-jasper Cullen-murmuro estirando su mano hacia Charlie

-charlie swan-dijo a regañadientes-como es que son novios?

-veras papa, te contare.

Se llevo a Charlie hasta donde habían estado sentados minutos antes. Yo volví junto a Edward

-lo siento no te presente

-mi niña tranquila, ese era un momento intimo solo de ustedes como familia, ya habrá momento de presentarme con el.

Observe las reacciones de Charlie al escuchar la historia que alice le estaba contando, primero fue susto, después perplejidad, después creí ver un poco de ternura, para seguirle con enojo, giro su vista hacia mi, mas bien hacia la persona que estaba a mi lado, lo observo fijamente por varios minutos, después volteo con alice y sonrió.

-acaso me estaba matando con la mirada-me pregunto Edward en murmullos, aun seguía tieso no se movía.

-no lo se, pero lo eh visto sonreír

-ya sabe que soy tu novio-confirmo

-no lo se, tendremos que esperar a que acabe de hablar con alice.

Cuando acabaron, Charlie le dio otro abrazo a alice y sonrió de la misma manera en la que había sonreído Carlisle el dia que se había enterado del embarazo de alice.

Camino hacia nosotros

Me levante y lo fui a abrazar-papa el es Edward Cullen, el es…

-eddy!-un grito de una voz chillona me interrumpió.

Gire hacia la puerta y solo alcance a ver un borrón rubio, en un instante estaba parada en la puerta y al siguiente estaba colgada del cuello de Edward.

-oh, Eddy que gusto que estés vivo, te eh extrañado tanto, no sabes cuanto-decía mientras lo abrasaba con demasiado afecto para mi gusto.

-tanya que haces aquí-le dijo mi novio con voz fría y separándola de el

-en cuanto supe que estabas vivo, no dude en venir a verte, no sabes los meses que pase sin ti a mi lado, oh mi vida te eh extrañado tanto-dijo antes de plantarle un beso en la boca.

Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante, quería agarrarla del cabello y abofetearla, pero mi mente y mi padre me mantenían soldada al piso. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

Cuando tanya lo soltó, Edward fijo su vista en mi

-bella, yo, no es lo que tu crees-murmuraba con tristeza en los ojos.

-te importaría si vamos a tomar aire a la calle?-le murmure a mi padre

-claro, vamos

Paso su brazo por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar, en cuando cruce la puerta las lagrimas desbordaron, cayendo por mis mejillas.

Alcance a oir un bella de los labios de Edward.

Charlie no dijo nada hasta que estuvimos en la calle, cruzamos la acera rumbo a una banca de parada de autobús, hay había 2 adolescentes que me veían fijamente.

-que fue eso?-murmuro

-no lo se

-el es tu novio?

-era-murmure

-lo siento tanto-susurro y me abrazo mas fuerte

-no lo entiendo, el me dijo que no había dejado a nadie atrás y yo le creí, confié en el, le di mi corazón destrozado, ¿para que?, para curarlo y volverlo a romper.

-bella!-grito rosalie del otro lado de la acera, espero a que no pasaran coches y corrió hacia mi, me levante y la abrase

-rose, dile a alice que nos vamos a un hotel esta noche, mañana regresaremos a forks-murmure

-esta bien, iré por ella

No tubo que ir por ella pues ya venia cruzando la calle.

-bella?-dijo y me abrazo

-alice, yo necesito ir a otro lado, pero si tu te quieres quedar puedes hacerlo-murmure

-yo me voy con tigo-dijo decidida

-y yo también-apoyo rosalie

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevo a un pequeño hotel cerca de la costa, donde Charlie se había instalado, no traíamos nada de equipaje pues todo se había quedado en el otro hotel.

pedimos otra habitación, en esa nos quedaríamos nosotras

-bella, si necesitas algo estoy aquí a lado-me dijo Charlie antes de desaparecer hacia su habitación

-no es justo para el, que pase esto, justo en este momento-murmure-se supone que debería de estar feliz.

-bella el lo comprende-me dijo rosalie

Me acomode en una cama y comencé a llorar en silencio

-bella, las cosas cambiaron en cuanto salieron de la oficina-comenzó a decir alice, le ice señas para que dejara de hablar-pero tienes que saber que paso-insistió

Baje mi mano y la deje continuar

-cuando salieron de la oficina, Edward aventó a la rubia esa, y casi sale corriendo tras de ti, pero emmet lo detuvo, era mejor que te tranquilizaras, ella comenzó a decirle que, que le pasaba por que no la abrazaba y la besaba como ella a el, no escuchamos bien, pero bella tienes que creerme el la veía con desprecio y dijo algo así como que si no fuera socio de no se que ya la habría botado hace mucho.

-no sabemos con exactitud que es ella de el, pero tienes que dejar que te explique-continuo rosalie

-no lo se- murmure- tengo que pensar tal vez mañana haya tomado una decisión

Comenzó a sonar un celular, alice lo saco de su pantalón y contesto

-hola?; si estoy con ella; no, no te la puedo pasar; porque no quiere hablar contigo; no te creo; háblame después ; no lo se; adiós-colgó

-de donde sacaste ese celular?

-jasper me lo dio, necesitaba saber donde estoy

-era ed.… el quien hablo verdad?-murmure

-si, yo no te lo pase, ¿querías hablar con el?

-no

Comencé a llorar en silencio una vez mas, me gire sobre mi misma hacia la pared, no quería que me vieran, sin saber como me quede dormida.

Me desperté con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño, pero las miradas preocupadas de alice y rose me devolvieron a la realidad.

-tranquilas-murmure, la voz se me quebró, tenia la garganta muy seca, intente pasar saliva-buenos días-intente sonreír

-bella, se que me vas a matar, pero no te puedo ver así, lo tenia que hacer-se disculpo alice

-hacer que?-dije levantándome

-Edward esta afuera, quiere hablar contigo-al oír esto, sentí como me volvía a sentar

-pero yo no-dije recostándome de nuevo.

-anda bella, todo esto puede ser un mal entendido-me animo rose

-no se-murmure

-nosotras solo queremos verte feliz, y Charlie también

-donde esta?

-fue a conocer un poco la cuidad, digamos que les quería dar tiempo para hablar a ti y a Edward

-Charlie sabe que Edward esta aquí?-pregunte perpleja

-si, fue su idea llamarlo.

-pero yo no quiero hablar con el

-bella tienes que hacerlo, mira imagínate esto si? :

Estas en 10 años sola aun viviendo con Charlie, yo ya estaré casada con jasper y con nuestro bebe mas otros mas, y tu sola y amargada aun amando a Edward, y todo por no escucharlo-finalizo

-deberías ser escritora-murmure

-no lo mío es la moda

-anda bella, si no le importaras no habría venido, ¿no lo crees?-continuo rosalie

-esta bien, hablare con el, pero no prometo nada

-iré por el-dijo alice emocionada mientras salía de la recamara.

-bien, pues yo también me voy-dijo rosalie, dejándome sola

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que lo viera entrar, traía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior, y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, parecía que hubiera estado llorando, verlo así me partió el corazón

-hola-murmuro acercándose más a mí hasta que quedo sentado en la misma cama que yo.

Tenerlo a 1 escaso metro de mi, izo que por un instante lo olvidara todo y que me dieran ganas de besarlo.

Mis piernas estaban rodeadas por mis brazos y mi barbilla descansaba sobre mis rodillas.

Tarde varios segundos en contestar

-hola-susurre

-bella, perdóname lo que viste ayer no fue lo que crees, si la conozco pero entre ella y yo no hay nada-su voz fue bajando de tono hasta desaparecer

-quien es ella?-susurre

-me dejas contarte la historia completa?

Asentí con la cabeza

-es tanya, es hija de Aro el socio mayoritario de mi padre, nos conocemos desde niños, éramos muy buenos amigos en la infancia, cuando comenzamos a crecer hubo una cierta atracción entre nosotros a los 13 años le pedí que fuera mi novia, duramos poco pues me di cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en una chica frívola, y materialista. Cuando terminamos ella se fue a estudiar a Europa, hace 2 años regreso, me busco me dijo que nuca me había olvidado y que me seguía queriendo, pero yo no me interese por ella, es atractiva y bonita pero esa clase de personas no me interesan.

Por desgracia, es hija de Aro una gran persona, y no me la puedo quitar de enzima como me gustaría.

Tienes que creerme ella fue la que me beso a mi, bella mi vida, desde que te conocí no hay otra mujer a la que pueda voltear a ver y…

-por que estábamos en una isla, y si volteabas a ver a mis hermanas tus hermanos te mataban-lo interrumpí

-no, no es eso, yo te amo, no entiendes lo que te digo, cuando te veo mis labios se contraen en una involuntaria sonrisa, cuando estas junto a mi, mi estomago se llena de mariposas, cada noche tu eres la protagonista de mis sueños…

-pareces que describes lo que siento yo-lo volví a interrumpir

-entonces, si eso es lo que sentimos los dos, por que no me perdonas?-susurro con la voz a punto de quebrarse y con las lagrimas amenazando por salir.

Es ese momento me di cuenta que lo podía perdonar, pero no sabia si podríamos seguir juntos.

-Edward, yo ya te perdone-su cara se ilumino como la de un niño la mañana de navidad.

Como un impulso se inclino hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-pero-susurre

-¿pero que mi niña?-dijo separándose de mi

-Edward escúchame, veras creo que debemos darnos un tiempo, comprobar si esto que sentimos es real, o solo fue que el estar en una isla ocasiono pura atracción y lo confundimos con amor. Tal vez debamos conocer gente nueva, nuevos lugares, distanciarnos un poco, para comprobar si es amor de verdad.

-no te entiendo-dijo confundido

-piénsalo, llevábamos 1 día entre la civilización y ¿que paso?

-esto es por lo que me dijiste anoche verdad?, temes que si continuamos juntos las clases sociales nos van a separar es eso no?

-en parte si, Edward compréndeme, tengo miedo, justo en este momento quisiera acercarme a ti y besarte, pero no lo puedo hacer no si quiero continuar con esto.

-entonces no te resistas-murmuro acercándose a mi

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos podía sentir su aliento en mi boca, podía sentir su respiración.

Fui cerrando los ojos, en el momento en el que sus labios rosaron dulcemente los míos.

El beso fue tierno, lento como aquel primero, sentía todos mis huesos esponjosos, las mariposas de mi estomago revoloteaban si cesar.

-no lo hagas mas difícil-susurre cuando sus labios liberaron los míos.

-no te comprendo-dijo pasando su mano por su cabello-pero esta bien, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, te esperare por que te amo, y no pienso perderte, pero no te esperare sentado sabes, puedo ser muy insistente cuando me lo propongo, no te sorprendas si cada mañana encuentras un ramo de rosas en tu puerta.

-me siento pésimo-dije algo triste-como te puedo pedir tiempo cuando tu eres tan maravilloso.

Creí que me pediría que no lo hiciera pero me sorprendió

-lo necesitas, para comprobar que de verdad me amas-dijo sonriendo-bella te conozco-ahora se puso serio-se que en el fondo tienes miedo de aun amar a Jacob lo comprendo, el fue algo muy importante en tu vida aunque allá acabado mal. Lo único que lamento fue, el no entrar en tu vida antes que el.

-gracias

-dime piensas volver a forks?

-si, hay esta mi casa, mis amigos hay esta Charlie, y tu piensan volver a Seattle?

-si

-esta bien

Se levanto de la cama y me dio un beso en la mejilla-me voy tengo muchos ramos de rosas que encargar-dijo sonriente

Un nudo se me formo en garganta

-adiós-dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-Edward-grite

Giro hacia mi y se quedo parado viéndome fijamente, me levante y fui hacia el.

Le rodee el cuello con mis brazos dándole un abrazo, que me devolvió.

-adiós-susurre en su oído.

-hasta luego-me corrigió

Nos separamos y el comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, lo vi irse con lagrimas en los ojos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les este gustando la historia


	14. capitulo 14

capitulo 14: TIEMPO AL TIEMPO

Mentiría si digo que no me arrepentí en cuanto lo vi salir de la habitación, quería correr hacia el, decirle que olvidara todo lo que había dicho, y sentir como me estrecharía entre sus brazos, pero no lo ice pues sus palabras me dejaron pensando.

"se que en el fondo tienes miedo de aun amar a Jacob lo comprendo, el fue algo muy importante en tu vida aunque allá acabado mal"

Sus palabras rondaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, ¿seria posible, que después de todo lo que me había echo, aun después de haber encontrado a alguien tan maravilloso como Edward, siguiera sintiendo algo por el?, por mi bien esperaba que no.

Fui hacia la ventana, tenia vista hacia la calle, donde vi a Edward caminar hacia su auto bueno al que había rentado, antes de subir contesto su teléfono se veía irritado, su cara de enojo se fue haciendo más evidente.

Tenia que saber que le causaba ese enojo.

No lo pensé dos veces antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes tomar el monedero que me había dado Charlie.

Cuando Salí, vi a escondidas que Edward seguía ablando por teléfono, pero esta vez su cara no mostraba enojo si no furia.

Se metió en su auto y arranco, del hotel iba saliendo un taxi, le ice la parada y me subí.

-¿a donde te llevo?-pregunto

-sigue ese auto-señale a Edward

-como digas, hermosura-y arranco

Durante el camino me sentí mal al estarlo siguiendo, me sentía una espía.

El viaje no duro mucho unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que se detuvo fuera de una cafetería y entro.

-aquí esta bien-le indique al taxista, me baje y le pague, intente entrar sin que el me viera, cuando lo ubique me quede helada. Se había encontrado con tanya, sentí lagrimas correr por mi rostro al ver como ella le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pero vi su rostro, Edward estaba incomodo y molesto, irritado. Tenia que creer eso, tenia que creerle todo lo que me había dicho hace varios minutos.

Estaban sentados detrás de un separador de madera, adornado con flores artificiales, me senté del otro lado. Podía oír todo lo que decían.

-acaso ¿ya se te olvido todo lo que pasamos?-le preguntaba ella en tono algo sensual

-y según tu, ¿que pasamos?-le dijo Edward en tono serio

-bueno, Eddy recuerda fuimos novios-se defendió

-tanya, eso fue hace mas de 5 años éramos unos niños y no duro ni un mes-esta vez estaba irritado

-pero yo sigo enamorada de ti Eddy-su voz chillona se elevo

-pero yo de ti no, nuca me enamore, solo me gustabas y nada mas, y no me digas Eddy-alzo un poco la voz

-no se porque me tratas así Eddy-insistió

-que no me digas Eddy-dijo frustrado-y como quieres que te trate cuando por tu culpa mi novia termino conmigo.

-eso que se fue llorando ayer, ¿era tu novia?, ay Eddy como han cambiado tus gustos, ella es tan poco cosa, en cambio yo, soy todo lo que un hombre desea-dijo con aires de grandeza

-ay tanya, no seas arrogante, y no te vuelvas a referir a ella con esas palabras, por que se me va a olvidar que eres mujer.

-acaso me estas amenazando, recuerda que mi padre puede desintegrar su asociamiento con el tuyo y perderían mucho.

-¿ahora la que amenaza eres tu?

-no te estoy amenazando, solo hago que reacomodes tus intereses, piénsalo si tu salieras conmigo, mi padre estaría muy feliz y el tuyo se vería beneficiado.

-no se como aro, tiene una hija como tu, el es muy buena persona nada comparado contigo.

-di lo que quieras, pero tengo razón, solo es cuestión de tiempo en el que te des cuenta que con ella no ganas nada en cambio conmigo lo tienes todo.

-no te tengo miedo, confió en que tu padre hará bien las cosas, y tu mejor vete a buscar otro con quien jugar por que yo ya tengo dueña.

-¿esa?, por dios Edward, que te puede dar ella que no te de yo

-amor eso me da.

-¿y por eso termino contigo?-dijo en tono desafiante, Edward se quedo callado varios minutos

-eso no te incumbe, si termino conmigo pero vamos a volver, porque yo la amo y peleare por ella.

-que romántico-dijo sarcástica-espero que te quiera cuando seas pobre.

-sabes, no me importa lo que digas, solo te digo, déjame en paz, por tu bien.

-Y yo te digo, que te voy a reconquistar

-eso nunca, por que mi corazón ya tiene dueña y se llama isabella swan.

Cuando oí es mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, una sonrisa salió de mis labios, lo oí pararse, me tape con el menú del café y lo vi salir, se subió a su auto y arranco, minutos después salió ella, arranco su deportivo y se fue hacia el lado contrario.

Salí y tome un taxi rumbo al hotel, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, haber oído esa platica, me alegraba pues confirmaba que el me había dicho la verdad, pero también me dejaba con muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, ¿de verdad Edward no tenia miedo de lo que tanya fuera capaz de hacer, o solo se hacia el fuerte?

Cuando llegue al hotel ay estaban Alice y rose.

-donde estabas?-me dijo mi hermana

-fui a caminar-mentí

-cuéntanos que te dijo Edward-insistió rose

No me sorprendió que alice y rose me regañaran en cuanto les conté que había pasado con Edward

-de verdad, no te comprendo, como lo dejas ir?-había dicho alice

-son tus decisiones pero no estoy de acuerdo con ellas-comento rosalie.

Había decidido no contarles nada del seguimiento que había echo con Edward, eso era solo para mi por ahora.

El resto del día, me la pase encerrada en el hotel, hasta que llego la hora de irnos, en 2 horas salía el vuelo a forks.

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando tocaron la puerta de nuestra habitación, alice fue a abrir, se oyeron varios murmullos hasta que visualice a emmet entrar.

-hola bella-dijo sonriente

-hola grandote

-mi amor que haces aquí?-le dijo rosalie saltando hacia el, emmet la cacho y la cargo al estilo chango.

-venimos a traerles sus cosas

-venimos?-repetí tensa

-si, jasper y yo

No se si lo que sentí fue alivio o tristeza, por una parte quería ver a Edward, pero por otra era mejor no verlo.

Comenzamos a Salir del hotel, emmet y jasper nos acompañaron al aeropuerto, mientras Charlie iba a registrarnos, jasper y alice, emmet y rose aprovecharon para despedirse.

Me sentí culpable al verlos tristes, ellos no tenían por que separarse.

-Alice, rose-las llame, vinieron a mi y nos separamos un poco de los chicos-ustedes no tienen por que irse, no tienen que separarse, quédense, Charlie y yo nos regresamos a forks

-bella, nosotras nos vamos porque queremos-dijo rosalie- y yo quiero ver a mi nana, no me imagino como estará.

-bella, tranquila quiero pasar tiempo en casa con Charlie y contigo, y Seattle esta muy cerca, los chicos prometieron visitarnos muy seguido, te conozco y se que piensas que por tu culpa nos separas pero no es así.

-¿segura?-susurre

-claro, ahora si me disculpas, quiero darle un beso a jasper antes de que venga Charlie.

Rose y yo, también regresamos con emmet, ver sus muestras de cariño me izo ponerme incomoda. "No estarías pasando esto, si quisieras" escuche una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-tal vez tengas razón- murmure

En pocos minutos se izo la hora de pasar a la sala de espera, los chicos se despidieron una vez mas de las chicas, prometiendo ir el fin de semana a visitarlas.

-cuidado con el piso, pequeña-me dijo emmet en referencia a mi torpeza, y dándome un gran abrazo.

-ya no comas tanto-le dije mientras me abrazaba.

Echo la carcajada-eso nunca-confirmo

-bella, te extrañare-me dijo jasper acompañado de un abrazo

-y yo a ti cuñadito, y futuro papa

-Bella tengo algo que darte-me dijo cuando dejamos de abrasarnos.

Abrió su chamarra y saco un sobre, me lo dio

-es de Edward-dijo antes de que le pudiera preguntar.

-¿que es?

-eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu

-gracias jasper

Caminamos hacia la sala de espera, mientras hacíamos fila para entrar, quise oír un grito de Edward indicando que había venido a despedirme, pero eso no iba a pasar, lo conocía y sabia que no iba a venir, pero tenia ese sobre que me había mandado, el cual abriría en cuando me subiera al avión.

No pude evitar sentir el deja vú cuando me subí al avión, era algo normal sentir miedo después de las consecuencias a largo plazo, la subida a un avión. Comencé a hiperventilar un poco, respire profunda varias veces con el fin de calmarme.

Y no era la única, tanto alice como rosalie estaban tensas, y tenían miedo.

-chicas, tranquilas no va a pasar nada-nos dijo Charlie con voz despreocupada, intentando calmarnos.

Al principio cuando despego, y los primeros minutos del vuelo, sentí mucho miedo, cerré los ojos y respire profundo de nuevo. Dure así varios minutos hasta que recordé que tenía que abrir el sobre.

-que es eso?-me dijo alice quien iba a mi lado, cuando saque el sobre de mi bolsa.

-me lo manda Edward-susurre

-que emoción!, ábrelo, ábrelo!-insistía-quiero ver que tiene adentro

-tranquila, primero deja veo yo si?

-esta bien, y para que veas que soy buena hermana te dejo sola, yo me voy con rosalie.

Se levanto y camino dos asientos donde estaba Rosalie, el avión iba a la mitad de su capacidad así que había varios asientos vacios.

Abrí el sobre de color amarillo.

Dentro tenía una carta y una foto, la foto era de la cámara que jasper traía en la isla esa foto era de las pocas que alcanzo a tomar antes de que las pilas se acabaran.

En ella estábamos Edward y yo abrazados, yo veía hacia la cámara pero el me veía a mi con ojos de ternura, de una forma adorable.

Sentí lagrimas juntarse en mis ojos.

Respire profundamente y me arme de valor para abrir la carta.

Bella:

Espero que jasper si te la allá dado, si no la esta leyendo emmet no seas metiche osito.

En fin, quise ir al aeropuerto a despedirte pero no pude, si iba no te iba a dejar subir a ese avión. Pero no era un adiós si no un asta luego, porque se que te veré muy pronto, pronto veré tus cálidos ojos y tus mejillas pintadas de rojo que tanto me gustan.

No sabes lo difícil que es para mi dejarte ir, pero lo tengo que hacer, tienes que superar tus miedos, y aclarar tus dudas, pues yo confió plenamente en mi y en que te amo, de sobre manera. No te culpo por tener miedo, y se que en parte es por lo rica que es mi familia, yo no tuve la culpa de eso solo te pido que lo entiendas.

Creo que ya te lo dije, pero ¿sabes que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez?

Que eras un ángel que se había caído de cielo, cuando tus ojos se conectaron con los míos sentí una opresión en el pecho, y cuando me tocaste una corriente eléctrica me atravesó, nunca había sentido algo así.

Cuando, el avión comenzó a moverse, mi preocupación fue hacia ti y no hacia mi familia.

Quise ir hacia ti, y abrazarte para que no sintieras miedo pero mis hermanos me lo impidieron.

Al despertar y ver que estábamos sobre un árbol, voltee hacia ti, mi corazón volvió a latir cuando comprobé que seguías conmigo. Dormías tan tranquilamente, y no se veía que tuvieras alguna herida.

Con el tiempo te fui conociendo y me fuiste enamorando, cada día quería pasar más tiempo contigo, cuando me arme de valor y te pedí que fueras mi novia, no sabes la alegría que sentí, al escuchar de tus labios "si".

Y ese primer beso, se quedara en mi memoria por siempre, simplemente fue mágico.

Mi niña te voy a contar algo:

Hoy me encontré con tanya, tranquila no me volvió a besar, pero lo intento.

Intento amenazarme, diciendo que convencería a su padre para dejar de ser socio del mío, pero sabes no le creí, aro es una buena persona y esta acostumbrado a escuchar los caprichos de su hija pero no a cumplirlos.

Cuando me fui de donde me había encontrado con tanya, hable con aro, le conté la situación y el me aseguro que no aria nada en nuestra contra, dijo que somos como familia y el no podría atentar contra su familia.

Pues el durante los meses que estuvimos en la isla se izo cargo de todos los negocios y trabajos de mi padre, sin adueñarse de nada, ni intentar malas jugadas.

-Edward, mi hija es una niña caprichosa, por eso tiene que aprender que no siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere, tu tranquilo muchacho, no me podrá convencer- me dijo

Te cuento todo esto mi niña por que se que te enteraras de una forma u otra, y quiero que sepas que el dinero para mi no es importante por ti yo viviría debajo de un puente.

Te dije que seria insistente, pero lo eh pensado mejor, necesitas pensar y te dejare hacerlo, si quieres contactarte conmigo Alice tiene mi número de celular, y este es mi mail: Edward_

Espero con ansias volverte a ver, volver a oler tu peculiar aroma, volver a ver tu sonrisa, tus ojos, y sobre todo volver a besar tus dulces labios.

Cuida mi corazón, lo eh dejado contigo.

Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Edward

Al terminar de leerla las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, yo era una tonta como lo dejaba ir, el un ser tan perfecto y que me ama.

-bella ya terminaste de…-Alice venia con una sonrisa pero al verme llorar su semblante cambio-oh-murmuro

-¿que pasa?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-que soy, una estúpida, Edward es perfecto, y yo pidiéndole tiempo cuando es claro que lo amo con todo mi corazón-fui elevando la voz

-bella, tranquila-me dijo frotando mi brazo-no se tus motivos por los cuales lo hiciste, pero te apoyo y cuando decidas regresar con el yo te ayudo.

-gracias.

…

-está todo igual-dije sorprendida

-la verdad casi no entre-dijo apenado

Hace media hora que habíamos llegado a casa, estaba en mi habitación, estaba todo como lo había dejado, mi computadora sobre mi cama, la ventana abierta, mis calcetines tirados junto a la cama y un baso de agua que recordaba había tomado la noche anterior de salir de viaje.

-la mía también-dijo Alice entrando a su recamara-oh te extrañe-le dijo a un peluche en forma de pato que tenia desde bebe-sabes ahora tu tendrás un hermanito-le susurro al peluche.

En cuanto el avión había aterrizado rosalie había salido corriendo hacia su casa, en donde encontró a su nana.

-estaba muy preocupada por ella, y ahora se que esta bien-me había dicho cuando la llame.

Esa noche, caí rendida en mi cama, eran muchas emociones para un día, sin contar lo mucho que había extrañado mi cama.

…

El olor a tocino me despertó, olía muy bien, baje a la cocina a investigar, donde me encontré a Charlie sirviendo un rico desayuno, huevos con tocino. Mi estomago reconoció la comida y gruño.

-Que rico huele-dije sentándome frente a la mesa de la cocina-no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-es sábado-dijo sonriente

-oh, verdad, no se ni en que día vivo

-aun así pedí unos días, anda come que se va a enfriar.

No me detuve a comprobar si Charlie comía con migo o simplemente veía como aspiraba la comida, en pocos minutos mi plato quedo limpio.

-valla que extrañaste los huevos y el tocino-se burlo

-demasiado

-han dicho tocino?-alice entraba en la cocina en pijama y descalza, su pelo parecía nido de pájaros-tenemos mucha hambre-dijo haciendo círculos en su vientre.

-a comer-le dijo Charlie sirviéndole en un plato.

Alice comenzaba con su segundo plato cuando tocaron la puerta

-yo voy-dije levantándome

Fui casi brincando hacia la puerta y la abrí con una gran sonrisa, que de inmediato que quito al ver quien era el visitante.

-que haces aquí?-le dije con voz fría

-oh…bella…que bueno que estés bien-dijo rodeándome con sus brazos tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de quitarme.

-suéltame- gruñí


	15. Capitulo 15

capitulo 15: EL AYER ES EL PASADO

pero bella yo...-dijo soltandome, di un paso hacia atras

-calla- lo interrumpi-como te atreves a venir, ¿quien te crees?

-yo te eh extrañado mucho, no sabes cuanto temia que no te volviera a ver-dijo con falsa triztesa

-pues yo a ti no-intente cerrar la puerta pero el me lo inpedio

-tenemos que hablar-dijo serio

-no entiendo ¿de que?

-de nosotros, de todo lo que paso, empezando por tu embarazo-senti una punzada en mi corazon, al recordad ese bebe, que nunca existio pero que ya amaba.

-no quiero-murmure

-entiendo que estes enojada conmigo, pero dame una oportunidad al menos para hablar-intento tocarme la mejilla, le di un manotazo.

-no se...-murmure

-anda, te invito un helado, ¿si?, de chocolate,tu favorito

-esta bien, esperame aqui- no es que quisiera relamente hablar con el,si no que nesesitaba comprobar que ya no sentia nada por el.

entre en la cocina, donde seguian desayunando

-quien era?-dijo alice despreocupadamente

-es jacob-murmure, de imediato dejo su comida y fijo su vista en mi, charlie puso el periodico que estaba leyendo en la mesa, y puso cara de incertidumbre.

-ya lo corriste-me dijo charlie con voz fria.

-no...yo...quiere hablar conmigo-solte

-lo aras?-me dijo alice preocupada

-si, creo que es lo mejor para aclarar ciertas cosas, y que me deje empaz.

-suerte-me dijo alice

-hija, ¿segura?

-si, no te preocupes, vuelvo pronto.

subi a mi habitacion y me puse lo primero que encontre, no me fije si combinaba o no, en realidad no me importaba.

volvi a la puerta donde me seguia esperando.

-¿nos vamos?

-si-murmure

sali de la casa, el ya me esperaba en su vieja carive roja, cientos de recuerdo llenaron mi mente, recuerdos felices, a su lado.

sacudi la cabeza para borrar esas imagenes de mi mente, esos eran tiempos, antes de que se mostrara tal y como es.

conducio hasta el centro del pueblo, a una cafeteria, al entrar varias personas me voltearon a ver.

-te escucho-dije, despues de un largo silencio, hasta que me dieron mi helado.

-bella,yo eh cambiado

-no te creo

-pero es verdad, se que en el pasado ise mal,te lastime y mucho, no sabes como lo lamento, yo te amo, mis sentimientos siguen aqui-señalo su pecho-aun despues de tanto tiempo, cuando supe que habias desaparecido, senti mi corazon echo pedasos, no sabes como llore-finalizo

-me lastimaste, como no tienes idea jacob black, tanto fisica como mentalmente, como crees que me senti cuando me acosasabas, o cuando no me dejabas ver a mis amigos, o peor como crees que me senti, aquella vez que casi me oglibaste a hacerlo, me senti violada, o no como una zorra.

-y como crees que me senti cuando, supe que mi bebito, mi unica esperanza despues de lo que me isiste, no existia eh, ¿como crees que me senti?

las lagrimas salian rapidamente de mis ojos, mi voz comenzaba a elevarse.

-se que ise mal al tratarte de esa manera, pero comprendeme, mi amor por ti es tan grande que tenia miedo de perderte, por eso me comportaba asi.

-eso no es amor, tu estas mal, eres un desgraciado, no vales la pena-la mirada de varias personas me iso bajar la voz-dices amarme y me botaste como si fuera un perro, no me buscaste por meses, ni te interesaste en tu hijo.

-si lo ise, pero mi padre no me dejaba ir a visitarte, todo lo que te dije la ultima vez que te vi, no lo pense, estaba asustado.

-no metas a tu padre en esto, tus errores son solo tuyos.

-lo se-murmuro- solo quiero que me perdones, y que me des otra oportunidad, veras que soy otro, cambie, nunca mas te tratare como te trate, creeme yo te amo, eres todo para mi, anda dime ¿me das otra oportunidad?

-te perdono, por que no vale la pena odiar a alguien como tu, y no, no te doy otra oportunidad, tuviste una y no la supiste valorar, tuviste mas, cuando estaba encerrada llorando en mi cuarto y ni tus luces, pero ahora ya no, no te puedo ver ni como un amigo.

-¿hay otro?-dijo serio con los ojos dudosos

-eso no te incumbe-intente salirme por la tangente

-¿quien es?

-no te importa

-entonses si hay otro-insitio

-¿importa?

-mucho

-pues a mi no me importa, que te importe

-solo dime quien es?

-yo-nos interrumpio esa voz, por la que me aventaria de un risco sin pensarlo "edward", mi corazon y mi cuerpo lo reconocieron, sentia los rapidos y fuertes latidos de mi corazon, pero ¿que hacia aqui?.

me gire para verlo, se veia guapo y realmente sexy, llevaba unos jeans, playera azul marina que se aderia a sus musculos y una rompeviendo negra.

-edward-dije levantandome y llendo hacia el, no pude evitar rodearlo con mis brazos.

-hola cariño-murmuro contra mi oido, senti un respingon en el pecho

-tu eres?-dijo jacob levantandose de su haciento

-alguien, que va a defender a bella de cualquier cosa, y eso te incluye a ti

-quien te dijo que nesesita que la defiendas, no le estoy haciendo nada-se excuso

-vamos a otro lado-pedi, era ya varias personas las que estaban atentas a su discucion sin contar, los meseros que estaban entre intervenir o no.

-esta bien-murmuro edward

-ya que-dijo jacob

salimos del restaurante, justo en frente estaba un parque, camine hacia alli, seguida de ellos, habia un pequeño kiosco me sente en las escaleras para subir a el. los dos se quedaron parados, viendome.

-ya hablamos todo lo que nesesitabamoshablar-le dije a jacob

-no es verdad, no me respondiste algo ¿me daras otra oportunidad?

me levante y fui hacia el, los brazos de edward impidieron que siguiera caminando.

-solo sera un momento-murmure

-bella...-susurro

-confia en mi

solto su agarre y continue caminando, llegue a jacob

-entonses-insistio

-no

-¿por que?,¿entonses, si es el?

-¿te quedaba alguna duda?

-tan rapido te olvidaste de mi-dijo enojado-no me cabe duda, eres una zorra.

sus palabras no me dolieron como crei que dolerian.

-y asi, me dices que cambiaste, asi me pides otra oportunidad, estas mal.

-lo siento, no pense lo que dije, perdoname, son los malditos celos lo que me ponen asi, no puedo evitar tenerlos cuando me rechazas por irte con el, ¿es por el dinero?

-como me dices eso, cuando sabes que eso nunca me ah interesado, no has cambiado nada.

-solo dime ¿por que el?

-por que es una persona maravillosa, que curo mi corazon cuando tu lo dejaste desangrandose, quien me enseño a querer de nuevo, quien iso que recuperara la confianza en mi.

-voy a luchar por ti-murmuro con los puños cerrados

-para que, si ya perdiste-le dije con voz fria

me dio una ultima mirada y se fue. lo vi alejase asta que se perdio entre los arboles.

-¿bella?-dijo edward a mis espaldas

fui hacia el y por segunda vez lo rodee con mis brasos, me guio hacia una banca donde nos sentamos.

-¿como estas?-me dijo preocupado

-bien-ahora que estas aqui, complete en mi mente

-lamento haver interrumpido, pero cuando alice me dijo con quien estabas no lo pense dos veces.

-¿que haces aqui?

-¿quieres que me valla?

-no, no, pero que haces aqui en el pueblo

-lo lamento, se que te dije que te daria tiempo, pero nesesitaba verte.

-me alegra que allas venido

-¿jasper te dio mi carta?

-si-murmure

senti como su brazo rodeaba mis hombros, mientras que con su otra mano, levantaba mi barbilla, para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿que te parecio?

-yo...edward...-como decirle que ahora sentia mas miedo que nunca, pero que por otra parte no me queria separar de el

-lo siento, te estoy precionando, tranquila, no tienes por que responderme

-lo are-comenze

-pero no ahora-finalizo, asenti con la cabeza

-anda vamos, me quede con la imprecion de que no probaste tu helado ¿o si?

-no

-bien, yo te lo invito

-no se, si sea buena idea, tengo todas mis ideas echas bola-comenze a decir

-no me tienenes que decir nada, sera una salida de amigos, ¿quieres?

-esta bien.

se levanto y me ofrecio su mano, me ayudo a levantarme y despues la solto.

en el trayecto a la cafeteria lo vi estirar su mano hasta casi tomar la mia, pero retractarse en el ultimo segundo.

::::::::::::::

Les gusto? A mi si xD

Gracias por sus reviews

Nos veemos en 1 semana con otros 3 capitulos


	16. capitulo 16

capitulo 16: FUNN

-¿sabes?, estar aquí contigo tomando un helado es algo que eh querido hacer desde que nos conocimos-dijo fijando su vista en mi y con una sonrisa de lado que me dejo sin aliento.

-edward…-trate de decir

-lo siento-se disculpo- no presiones-murmuro para si- ¿es de amigos decirte lo linda que estas el día de hoy?

-si, es de amigos, pero no concuerdo con tu opinión, me salí recién levantada y mi ropa no combina

-eso no importa, si estuvieras vestida de vagabunda aun así serias linda-contesto

-no eres objetivo ¿sabes?-le dije riendo

-no, no lo soy, como serlo cuando estoy contigo, simplemente mi coherencia se va de vacaciones.

Oírlo hablar así, izo que soltara un suspiro, me vio con ojos de interrogatorio a lo que solo sonreí y me sonroje.

-que hora es?-me dijo planeando algo, gire mi vista hacia una pared de la cafetería donde recordaba había un reloj, si hay estaba.

-las doce-le dije

-te invito a dar la vuelta en Seattle-dijo animado

-¿ahora?

-si, en este mismo momento-dijo levantándose, saco un billete y lo puso sobre la mesa tomo mi mano y me arrastro a la calle mientras reía, yo solo me deje llevar.

-wow-le dije cuando me abrió la puerta de su auto era un volvo plateado, que brillaba un poco por la luz del dia.-esta lindo

-gracias, ¿alguna vez te dije que tenia un volvo?

-no, creo que no

-te gusta?

-si

-bien sube, que Seattle nos espera-dijo mientras me cerraba la puerta, rodeo el carro y subió

-era enserio?

-si

-pero Alice y Charlie deben estar preocupados

-tranquila, ten-me dio un celular-llámalos y diles que llegaras en la noche

-¿me piensas secuestrar todo el día?-le dije riendo

-puede ser, anda llámalos -insistió

Marque el numero de mi casa, ya que no me sabia el del celular de jasper que ahora lo traía alice

Sonó una, dos tres veces hasta que una agitada alice contesto el teléfono

-hola?

-Alice, soy bella

-ohh, bella que ah pasado cuéntame, espera ¿Dónde estas?

-con Edward-me separe un poco el celular al oír su grito, vi a Edward de reojo estaba sonriendo- al rato te cuento, llegare en la noche, dile a Charlie ¿si?

-esta bien-dijo despreocupada-¿bella?

-¿Si?

-¿ya le dijiste?

-¿que?

-que volverás con el-dijo en murmullos

-no, aun no, pequeña enana ¿como lo sabes?

-sabes bella, por si no te has dado cuenta, hablas dormida

Una sonrisita salió de mis labios, al recordar el sueño que había tenido, y en efecto volvía con Edward.

-¿me escuchaste?-me dijo alice

-no, lo siento ¿Qué?-dije distraída

-que se lo digas pronto

-aja-murmure

-bueno no los interrumpo mas, adiós-y colgó

-divertida la platica?-me dijo Edward

-si

…

Después de una hora de camino y varias canciones, llegamos a Seattle.

El día transcurrió, lenta y divertidamente.

Primero fuimos a una pista de hielo, donde me cair innumerable veces. Cuando decidimos que ya era suficientes moretones por un día, fuimos a comer una pizza en un restaurante para niños.

Creí que seria fastidioso, por los gritos de los pequeños, pero para mi sorpresa fue de lo más divertido, pues aparte de los clásicos juegos y pelotas de plástico, tenían maquinitas. Con las que me traume y jugamos mucho rato.

Aun me reía cuando salimos del lugar, pues Edward se había gastado todas las monedas en un solo juego, en el que tienes que saltar la cuerda virtual, ya que el no conseguía dar una o saltaba antes o justo en el momento y perdía.

-acéptalo, nunca podrás-le dije riendo

-se que puedo, solo que hoy no estoy muy motivado-se excuso-ya veras un día vendré y me ganare todos los boletitos de la maquina-dijo frotándose las manos en forma maligna.

-haciendo eso pareces un niño pequeño-le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, que se tiño ligeramente de rojo.

-lo siento, es solo que mi niño interior sale en esos tipos de lugares-intento disculparse, apenado

-no, esta bien, me gusta-le dije siendo sincera

Una tierna sonrisa salió de sus labios, poco a poco se iva acercando a mi

Vamos bella, este es el mejor momento –pensé para mi.

-Edward-murmure aun con mi mano en su mejilla.

Mira-se enderezo y comenzó a caminar, dejándome parada y apunto de decirle algo importante.

Me gire para ver hacia donde había ido, solo estaba a unos pasos de mi, pero viendo fijamente hacia unas fuentes que salían del piso, y a varios adolescentes jugando en ellas.

Me puse a su lado, el estaba sonriendo.

-vamos-me dijo jalando mi mano y yendo hacia las fuentes.

Dile que no, esa agua es tratada, te van a salir ronchas y te dará gripe-me decía mi conciencia

-calla-le dije-déjame disfrutar este momento

-pero..-intento decir

-calla-repetí

Entramos directamente en ellas, el agua estaba fría muy fría y si olía un poco mal pero, ver su cara de felicidad izo que se me olvidara todo.

Los chorros salían a cada pocos segundos, y variando su baile, pues parecían que bailaban.

A veces corríamos del agua y otras corríamos hacia ella para mojarnos más.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Edward me tomara la mano, y así seguir jugando.

La tarde comenzó a hacerse presente, el sol poco a poco se iva metiendo, mas allá de las nubes.

-jóvenes, háganme el favor de salirse de hay!-nos dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, busque a las demás personas que estaban jugando y ya no estaban, así que gire lentamente para ver quien nos estaba hablando, Edward se giro conmigo.

Frente a nosotros estaba un policía, de unos 50 años, con su traje azul y cara de enojado.

Una risita salió de mis labios al verlo, me sentí una niña a la que le acaban de descubrir una travesura.

Edward tomo mi mano y salimos de las fuentes.

Varias personas que estaban cerca se reían de nosotros, yo solo estaba sonrojada mientras Edward reía abiertamente.

-¿me pueden explicar que hacían hay?-nos dijo con su voz grave

-jugar-dijo un orgulloso Edward

-¿y donde dice que esta permitido?-dijo el policía señalando un letrero "no meterse" decía con grandes letras

-debimos verlo- le susurre a Edward

-yo si lo vi-me murmuro riendo, puse cara de perplejidad el solo levanto los hombros riendo.

-lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar, nosotros ya nos íbamos-dijo Edward empezando a caminar, lo seguí.

-esperen-grito el policía-tienen que pagar una multa

-corre-me dijo Edward, y le ice caso comenzamos a correr hasta la esquina, una cuadra mas y doblamos a la derecha donde habíamos dejado el volvo.

-sube-me dijo abriendo mi puerta

-no

-¿Por qué?

-porque, acabamos de huir de un policía y estoy mojada, mojare los asientos.

-no importa yo también, anda sube o nos alcanzara, nos llevara a su patrulla y Charlie tendrá que ir por ti a la policía.

No-dijo riendo, y subiéndome al coche.

Lo rodeo rápidamente, subió y arranco.

-te imaginas, Charlie es policía, y yo acabo de huir de uno-me reía mientras decía esto.

-quisiera ver tu cara de vergüenza cuando el fuera quien te sacara de la celda-comento

-¿Edward?-le dije un poco apenada

-¿si?

-¿de verdad no te importa que moje los asientos?

-no, claro que no, además tu no eres la única mojada, dijo riendo

-cierto-comente

Comencé a estornudar varias veces seguidas

-si no quieres que me enferme, será mejor que vallamos a casa-le dije

-esta bien-acelero un poco mas

-¿por que vas tan rápido?

-así manejo siempre

-¿enserió?

-si, te asusta?

-no

Entramos a la cuidad de nuevo

-forks esta para el otro lado, comente cuando vi sus intenciones de ir al sur

-lo se-dijo riendo

-a donde vamos?

-ya veras

-Edward Cullen a donde vamos-grite, fijo su vista en mi y solté la carcajada, el me siguió.

-enserió a donde vamos-le dije ya calmada

-¿te acuerdas, que te dije que esme era una decoradora famosa?

-si me acuerdo

-pues aparte tiene una pequeña boutique, y hay es a donde vamos

-porque?

-necesitas ropa

-no claro que no, solo llévame a mi casa, no iré así toda mojada, y no quiero que me compres ropa, es demasiado, todo el día no me dejaste pagar nada-alegue

-pero esto te lo compras tu-me dijo de forma muy convincente, tanto que me convenció.

-esta bien-refunfuñe

…

-bella, que gusto verte-me dijo esme, dándome un abrazo en cuanto entramos a la boutique

-hola-salude devolviéndole el abrazo

-ohh, ¿por que están mojados?

-digamos, que se nos atravesó una fuente en el camino-dijo Edward riéndose

-ya veo-dijo esme uniéndose a sus risas-¿y que los trae por aquí?

-bella, necesita ropa seca o se enfermara-dijo Edward

-Y tu también-le dije tocando su brazo-estas muy frio

-aja-me dijo

-ven bella, ¿Qué te gustaría?-me dijo esme llevándome hacia la ropa.

La pequeña boutique resulto no ser tan pequeña, era muy grande, tenia ropa de mujer de hombre y de niños.

Después de hacerme probar varios cambios, por fin esme me dejo salir del probador, llevaba varias prendas que me habían gustado, además de las que ya traía puestas, pues hay toda la ropa estaba linda.

Edward había desaparecido, por varios minutos, pero estaba, en la caja cuando llegue a ella. Ya estaba con otra ropa.

-linda ropa-le dije

-gracias

En lo que esperábamos que una de las vendedoras viniera a cobrar, estuve viendo el local, cuando vi un pequeño vestidito, amarillo con flores verdes y blancas, parecía para un bebe de unos 6 meses, me encanto. Lo tome y lo lleve con la demás ropa.

-para Alice-le dije a Edward cuando lo vio.

-le gustara-dijo

-tenemos que traerla aquí-dije-si no, me matara-bromee

-buenas noches ¿que se llevaran?-pregunto una vendedora, de unos 40 años, pero aun así no quitaba la vista de Edward, se lo comía con la mirada, los celos se apoderaron de mi.

-todo esto-dijo Edward señalando la ropa

-muy bien

Comenzó a pasarla toda por el escáner, cuando acabo, nos dijo el precio, comencé a sacar el dinero de mi monedero, a la vez que Edward sacaba una tarjeta.

-Ni te atrevas-le dije

-¿que crees?, no te escucho-dijo entregándole la tarjeta a la señora

-no-le dije-devuélvasela pago yo

-no, pago yo-me contradijo

-ninguno paga-nos interrumpió esme sonriendo-bella, esto te lo regalo yo.

-no esme, no es justo, es mucha ropa tengo que pagártela

-no, yo te la estoy regalando y no aceptare un no como respuesta.

-al menos déjame pagarte una parte-insistí

-no, bella me enojare contigo si no te la llevas-dijo seria

-esme, me da mucha vergüenza contigo-le dije sonrojada

-no tienes porque, somos familia y las familias se regalan cosas.

Mire a Edward cuando esme dijo eso, su cara seguía sonriente pero su mirada se puso triste.

-esta bien-le dije a esme-pero luego te la pago.

-cuídate bella-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-y tu no llegues tan tarde-le dijo a Edward.

Edward tomo las bolsas y salimos del local.

-ya no vendré, pobre esme la dejare pobre si me sigue regalando cosas-intente bromear pero Edward apenas me izo caso.

Cuando subimos al coche lo note serio.

-quieres ir a tu casa ya?-me pregunto con voz fría

-no, que te parece un café?

-bien-murmuro

Condujo unos minutos hasta detenerse en un Starbucks.

Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco privada.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas superficiales, mientras nos traían el café, al menos ya sonreía.

Poco a poco la tención entre nosotros se fue haciendo casi nula, nos metimos en temas más personales hasta que estuvimos riendo como dos viejos amigos.

-¿que me ves?-me dijo sonriendo, cuando noto que me había quedado viéndolo fijamente por mucho rato.

-que eres una gran persona, que estas muy guapo, lo tierno y sensible que eres, que eres realmente sexy, tu cabello rebelde, tu sentido del humor, tu forma de ser y lo que reflejan tus ojos.

-y que reflejan?-me dijo nervioso

-son un reflejo de lo que sienten los míos-le dije acercándome mas a el. Por inercia el se acerco a mi, hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos 20 centímetros.

-¿y que sienten?

-amor-susurre

-p…or…qu…quien-tartamudeo

-por ti-confesé.

Sonrió de la manera en que me gusta, su boca se fue hacercando a mi, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, mis labios temblaron al sentir su respiración, cerré los ojos y…

Continuara…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

gracias por leerme


	17. capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

Y sentí como sus labios se impactaban con los míos, suaves y cálidos, sentí que izo una sonrisa, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y el paso su mano por mi cuello con el fin de que me acercara más a el. Sentía como su aliento me aturdía no pensaba nada claro, cada vez sus labios se movían con mas urgencia, y los míos no se quedaban atrás.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, se oyó un gran suspiro, seguido de unas risitas.

Al girar vi en la mesa de alado a una chica de unos 13 o 14 años, quien nos veía fijamente con sus mejillas pintadas de rojo, por la risa de sus padres, pude saber que ella era la que había suspirado.

-lo siento-murmuro y se giro hacia sus padres.

Sonreí y vi a Edward hacerlo.

-¿entonces tu y yo?-me dijo sonriendo pero con la duda clavada en sus ojos.

Di un gran suspiro

-Edward, ¿me arias el gran honor de volver conmigo?-le dije mirando fijamente sus ojos.

El simplemente se volvió a acercar a mí, y por segunda vez en la noche volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

…

-vamos a mi casa!-me dijo animado

-si-le dije viendo la hora en mi reloj, era tarde muy tarde-no espera ya es muy tarde, estuve fuera todo el día, Charlie ah de estar enojado.

-por favor-me dijo dándome un beso en mi mano la cual estaba unida a la suya.

Caminábamos cerca del café del cual habíamos salido ya casi una hora, la noche había empezado hace varias horas.

-me gustaría, pero enserio ya es tarde, y aun falta 1 hora de camino hasta forks-le dije viendo hacia el frente.

-ya se, quédate conmigo-dijo parándose en seco, tuve q retroceder hasta quedar a su lado.

-estas loco-le dije riendo-ahora si Charlie me mataría

-no haríamos nada malo-dijo volviendo a caminar-a menos que tu quisieras-dijo viéndome con una sonrisa picara.

-Edward-le reproche riendo y sonrojándome, le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo.

-yo hablaba de cometer un asesinato, niña mal pensada-dijo mientras me abrazaba por atrás.

-aja, si tu lo dices-sentí sus manos en mi cintura, un escalofríos me recorrió el cuerpo.

-anda vamos un rato, solo quiero que mi familia sepa que estamos juntos de nuevo

-mañana u otro día, es tarde-le recordé

-esta bien, no ágamos que mi suegro se enoje-dijo resignado

-mañana venimos a tu casa-le prometí

-esta bien

-hablando de suegros-me acorde-no has sido presentado ante Charlie

Sentí como se tensaba, dejo de abrasarme y se situó a mi lado de nuevo, pero sin dejar de tomar mi mano.

-oh, vamos ya viste que no es tan malo, si acepto a Jasper, ¿Por qué a ti no?-le dije dándole ánimos.

Ahora caminábamos hacia el coche.

-te lastime-susurro

Ahora la que se tenso fui yo, llegamos al auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerro cuando me subí, lo contemple como rodeaba el auto hasta subirse.

-Jacob también, y aun no lo mata-le dije medio en broma, pero no le causo gracia.

-Edward-le dije, pero no volteo, se limito a conducir, era algo idiota pero me sentía mal, era una tonta.

"Ok, mencionar a Jacob no es buena idea"

Lo vi fijamente hasta que se detuvo en un alto

-Edward, mírame-le susurre, con la voz un poco cortada.

Giro su vista hacia mí

-lo siento, no debí mencionarlo, es solo que estoy tratando que veas que no tienes por que temerle a Charlie, le caes bien, si no, no hubiera sugerido que fueras a verme ese día al hotel, créeme, y si me lastimaste pero yo a ti mas, primero no confiando en ti, y después pidiéndote tiempo, cuando es obvio que sin ti no puedo vivir.

Mi voz se fue quebrando hasta que acabe por derramar una lagrima. Baje mi cabeza.

El auto arranco de nuevo, pero sentí como sus dedos limpiaban mis lágrimas derramadas.

-no, no llores, ambos nos equivocamos pero lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos, lo siento si te ice sentir mal hace un momento, pero con solo oír su nombre me inundan los celos.

-tan solo de pensar, en que esta a solo unos minutos de ti, y pensar que los une un pasado, que en cualquier momento de tanto que te insiste un día lo aceptaras de nuevo en tu vida, y simplemente te olvidaras de mi-su voz fue disminuyendo hasta perderse con el sonido del motor.

-sabes que eso nunca va a pasar-susurre poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, la cuales estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades-el es parte de mi pasado tu lo has dicho, pero no de mi presente, ahora tu eres mi presente y mi futuro.

-¿de verdad?-dijo sonriendo pero sin quitar la vista de la carretera, la cual estaba oscura, no me había dado cuenta cuando dejamos la cuidad atrás.

-estaré contigo, hasta que te artes de mi-le dije acariciando su mejilla

-¿y si nunca me arto de ti?

-en ese caso, estaré hay para ti, todo el tiempo.

-eso me gusta-sonrió

-solo una cosa mas-me dijo-¿me puedes contar de que hablaste con el?

El resto del camino hacia forks, le conté todo lo que había hablado con Jacob hasta que el llego, y también lo que me había dicho en el parque.

Me gustaba verlo sonreír, sus ojos brillaban más, se veía más hermoso.

…

-no estoy bien vestido, y ¿si mejor mañana?-decía Edward en la puerta de mi casa, estaba nervioso eso se le notaba, pero no comprendía por que, tal vez porque yo a sus padres los conocí en otras circunstancias y sin ser novia de Edward.

-estas perfecto, anda vamos-tome su mano y abrí la puerta de la casa.

Se oía, el sonido de la televisión, así que me dirigí hacia la sala con Edward tras de mi.

-volví-anuncie entrando a la sala, Alice estaba acostada en el sofá mientras que Charlie estaba sentado en otro con los pies sobre la mesa, estaba tan perdido en el juego que estaba viendo que no levanto su vista, solo asintió.

-¿que ora es esta de llegar?-me dijo Alice en broma, hasta que se percato de que Edward estaba tras de mi medio escondido-oh, hola Edward

Al oír el nombre de mi novio, Charlie quito la vista de la televisión y me miro con duda.

-papa, ya lo conoces, pero el es Edward mi novio-dije avanzando hacia el, y llevando a Edward conmigo.

-buenas noches señor-murmuro un Edward nervioso.

-hola Edward-dijo Charlie sonriéndole, Edward se relajo-pasa, siéntate ¿te gusta el fut-bol?

-si señor-dijo Edward sentándose en una silla

-dime Charlie muchacho, bella nos traes un poco de café, por favor-me dijo mi padre, mientras me giñaba un ojo.

Claro, 2 de azúcar para ti, y Edward ¿Cuántas?

-2-susurro, le sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina

-yo te acompaño-grito Alice tras de mi.

-¿que paso?-me dijo en cuanto entramos a la cocina

-volvimos-anuncie feliz

-de eso ya me di cuenta, cuéntame como paso-dijo emocionada

-es una larga historia-murmure

-bells, por favor, cuéntame-suplico

-esta bien, pero cuando se valla Edward

-wi-grito

-sshhhsss-le dije riendo

-lo siento

-dime ¿como se porto el mini tu?-le dije tocándole el vientre

-bien, hoy no eh tenido síntomas, por lo que soy feliz, aunque extrañamos a jasper.

-pronto lo veras-le dije mientras veía su estomago

-lo se-exclamo feliz.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, volvimos a la sala, Edward se veía mucho mas relajado, su postura ahora parecía cómoda.

-el café esta listo-anuncie, poniendo las tasas sobre la mesa.

Charlie disfrutaba interrogando a Edward, aunque lo hacia de una manera amena, pues no parábamos de reír.

Pronto se izo la 1 de la mañana, por lo que Edward, se levanto listo para irse.

-ya es tarde, me tengo que ir-nos dijo

-un gusto muchacho, y ven cuando quieras, las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti-le dijo Charlie y dándole un abrazo oí que le murmuro algo.

Edward dejo de sonreír y se puso serio.

-adiós cuñadito-le dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Abrí la puerta y lo acompañe hasta su auto.

-vete con cuidado, no te vallas tan rápido-le pedí

-no te preocupes, le hablo a Alice cuando llegue, para que no te preocupes-dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

-necesito comprarme un celular-murmure

-si, si no ¿como te voy a mandar mensajes diciéndote cuanto te quiero?

-Edward- murmuré cuando sentí sus labios en mi barbilla

-¿que?

-nos van a ver

-esta bien- dijo separándose un poco de mí, pero sin soltarme.

-nos vemos, mañana vendré en la tarde, cuídate ¿si?

-si, duerme bien

-lo are- dijo besándome.

Lo vi irse, cuando desapareció de mi vista, regrese a la casa, sentada en las escaleras me esperaba alice

-ahora si, cuéntamelo todo-dijo levantándose

-esta bien.

Fui a la sala, donde Charlie seguía viendo la tv.

-buenas noches-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-que descanses-murmuro

Subí a mi habitación, donde alice me esperaba sentada en mi cama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

Me desperté al sentir como me daban un beso en la frente, al abrir los ojos vi a Charlie al pie de mi cama.

-buenos días, hija!-dijo sonriente

-buenos días-dije soñolienta

-tienes visitas-anuncio

Me levante casi de un brinco y corrí hacia la ventana, con la esperanza de que estuviera un volvo plateado afuera, pero no mi desilusión se izo obvia, hasta que una vocecita en mi cabeza me recordó "dijo que en la tarde". Fue entonces que reconocí una vieja van igual a la de Tyler.

-son Ángela, Ben y Tyler-me dijo mi padre

-diles que ahora bajo, ¿Alice ya despertó?

-si, esta abajo creo que presumiendo su barriga-bromeó

Me dejo, sola, me cambie y me vi al espejo, quite las lagañas de mis ojos y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, en el espejo vi unas grandes ojeras fruto de mi desvelada de anoche, pues después de que Edward se fue Alice me izo un interrogatorio de 3 horas, terminamos durmiendo a las 4 de la mañana.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala donde se oían risas, al entrar vi a Alice con la blusa levantada enseñando su vientre mientras le decía cosas a su vientre.

-se te ven las estrías-le dije riendo

-no tengo estrías-grito Alice mientras se buscaba por su vientre.

Entre en la sala la primera que abrase fue a Ángela.

-bella, te extrañe tanto, que susto nos dieron.

-yo también te extrañe-le dice aun abrazándola

-creímos que no las volveríamos a ver-decía Tyler mientras me tenia abrazada.

Cuando me soltó, ahora fue el turno de ben para abrasarme

-no sabes cuanto las extrañamos- me decía.

Nos sentamos en los sofás a platicar, Alice me fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿que?-le dije cuando se empezaron a formar arrugas en su frente

-¡no tengo estrías!-me dijo enojada

-lo se, era broma, es que son tan divertidos tus cambios de humor.

-búrlate de mi-me dijo ahora triste

-ves a que me refiero.

-si, ya entendí-ahora sonreía.

-perdón por no haber venido antes, pero estábamos en la universidad-dijo un Tyler apenado

-no se preocupen-dijo Alice

-y bien, cuéntenos sus aventuras en la isla-nos dijo Ángela animada.

-pues, yo me embarace-dijo Alice feliz

-de eso ya nos dimos cuenta, pero ¿Cómo?-decía ben

-pues de la manera tradicional, cuando una abeja llega a un flor…-comenzaba Alice a narrar.

-no, eso ya me lo se, lo que quise decir es que como, ¿te enamoraste?

-si, las dos nos enamoramos-dijo Alice viéndome.

-¿que?-dijo Ángela

-este, ¿no te dije?, mmm tengo novio-le dije sonrojada

-ya no entendí-dijo Tyler, ¿que les parece que nos cuenten desde el principio?

-esta bien.

…

Toc, toc, toc…

Corrí hacia la puerta en cuanto oí que tocaban, hace horas que se habían ido mis amigos, ya me había bañado y estaba lista para que Edward llegara.

Intente abrir la puerta rápido, pero solo logre que se trabara, cuando por fin la pude abrir, ay estaba, mi novio, tan sexy y hermoso.

-hola-dijo con su sonrisa torcida

-hola-lo rodee con mis brazos y le di un pequeño beso.

-¿como estas?-le dije mientras lo jalaba hacia la sala.

La casa estaba sola, Charlie había ido a trabajar y Alice había salido con Jasper.

-bien, con ganas de verte-dijo sentándose en el sofá, me senté a su lado-¿y tu?

-con sueño-admití

-lo siento, no debí quedarme tan tarde anoche

-no, no, la culpa fue de Alice quien me interrogo en cuanto te fuiste.

-¿y como te fue?-dijo riéndose

-ya conoces a Alice-le dije-le tuve que decir hasta como era el policía.

-me imagino-comento-¿estas sola?-dijo volteando hacia la cocina

-si, estamos solos-aclare

-entonces, ¿si te puedo besar, sin miedo de que Charlie nos vea?

-si

Inclino su cabeza hacia mi y me beso, lento y dulce, por varios minutos, hasta que ya no pude respirar.

-sabes-comento agitado

-¿Qué?-le dije mientras revolvía su cabello con mis manos

-te amo-murmuro en mi oído, no pude evitar soltar un gran suspiro, y el rio

-y yo a ti-le dije

-¿tu a mi que?-dijo riendo

-eso-murmure sonrojada

-dímelo-dijo mientras me acariciaba la majilla, levante la cabeza hasta que lo vi a los ojos.

-te amo-susurre, me levante un poco mas e impacte mis labios con los suyos, esta vez el beso fue rápido apasionado.

-nos vamos-dijo cuando acabamos de besarnos.

-si-dije aun sin aliento.

Me ayudo a pararme y salimos de la casa.

Nos subimos al volvo y arranco rumbo a Seattle.

-¿has sabido algo de rosalie?-me dijo Edward- emmet esta desesperado.

-si, quiere pasar unos días con su nana encerrada en casa, dice que es para recuperar fuerzas, ¿Qué tan desesperado esta emmet?

-muy-comento riendo- se la pasa pegado al su celular y todo el día nos pregunta si sabemos algo de ella.

-pobre emmett, le diré a rosalie que salga de su encierro

-si, es buena idea, antes de que emmet termine loco.

Ambos reímos.

-que hiciste hoy?-le pregunte, frunció el seño, lo cual incremento mi curiosidad

-no te va a gustar-murmuro

-dime-le dije aun riendo

-¿te enojaras?

-no lo se, si no me dices

-vi a tanya-confeso en murmullos

Mi sonrisa se borro, dando paso a mi ceño fruncido

-¿y que paso?-pregunte temerosa

-me dijo que me iba a dejar en paz-comento

-no le creo-exclame

-ni yo

-¿y desde cuando tan amable?-murmure

-no lo se, no me dijo mucho, me pidió que nos viéramos, al principio no acepte, pero me convenció, dijo que me convendría y termine yendo.

-y ¿Dónde se vieron? ¿Estaban solos o había mas personas? ¿Se te insinuó?-dije rápidamente, creí que no me entendería, pero para mi sorpresa el solo se rio

-¿de que te ríes?-le dije enojada

-eres adorable cuando te pones celosa-dijo intentando acariciar mi mejilla, pero me ice para atrás, suspiro cuando vio mi movimiento y regreso su mano al volante-fuimos a un café, no, no estábamos solos, se me insinuó si, pero no le ice caso créeme

-esta bien, te creo pero cuéntame que te dijo-le dije ya tranquila

-me dijo que había intentado que su padre dejara de ser socio del mío, pero para su mala suerte no lo pudo convencer "mi padre no es igual a mi, el es débil y yo soy fuerte" me dijo pero no aro es una buena persona y ella no, eso es lo que los diferencia.

-"así que, no se como acercarme a ti, esta claro que estas enamorado de verdad, justo ahora que te estoy diciendo todo esto, tu estas con la mirada fija en el infinito, donde te imaginas su cara, y no se me ocurre algo para separarlos, se que piensas que soy mala y frívola, tal vez si, pero yo te quiero de verdad Edward, y no are que sufras, así que anda ve con ella, y se feliz, y cuando algún día espero que pronto ella te bote, yo estaré ay esperándote"- así concluyo nuestra platica, se levanto y se fue-termino de relatarme mi novio

-¿enserio?-murmure sorprendida

-si, aunque no se si creerle, ¿tu que opinas?-me pregunto

-no se, no la conozco y pues no podría opinar acerca de si habla en serio o no, pero espero que cumpla su promesa, y en cuanto a esperarte será mejor que se vaya buscando otro, por que tu eres mío Edward Cullen, y no te voy a dejar ir.-finalice

-saca los grilletes soy tu prisionero- comento para después soltar la carcajada y yo junto con el.

Varios minutos riendo, salió de la carretera hacia un camino de tierra

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunte confundida

-a mi casa-dijo feliz

-creí que vivías en Seattle-seguía confundida

-no, bueno estamos a las afueras, aunque si estas en el 3r piso se ve la cuidad.

-tu casa es de tres pisos?-pregunte sorprendida

-mírala tu mismo-me dijo señalando hacia el frente, ya que me había girado completamente hacia el.

Entramos en un claro, donde en el centro estaba una enorme casa, mas bien una mansión, era blanca, de tres pisos, en el primero tenia un porche que parecía que rodeaba toda la casa. Estaba llena de ventanas con grandes vidrios. Tenia estilo antiguo como del principios del siglo XX.

-wow-murmure

-¿te gusta?

-me encanta

Dio vuelta a la casa, por la parte de atrás habían modificado para crear el garaje. Toda la pared de la parte trasera excepto el garaje era de vidrio.

La puerta del garaje se abrió, dentro había otros autos.

-¿de quien son?-pregunte cuando baje del volvo

Edward tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta que daba hacia el interior de la casa.

-el jeep es de emmet, el mercedes de Carlisle, la moto y el audi de Jasper y la Toyota de esme-me decía mientras pasábamos junto a cada auto.

…

Por dentro la casa era aun mas hermosa, decorada con un gusto muy bueno, por esme supuse, las pareces eran de colores claros, que combinaban con los muebles, y las ventanas hacia que la casa estuviera muy iluminada.

-cuñada-grito emmet desde las escaleras, bajo corriendo y llego y me cargo.

-hola emmet- dije algo sofocada.

-¿como estas?-me pregunto cuando me puso en el piso

-bien y…-

-y rosalie-me interrumpió.

-en casa, se tomo unos días de encierro.

-¿porque no me contesta las llamadas?, esta mañana la fui a ver y nadie me abrió la puerta.

-tranquilo dale tiempo, y también hablare con ella-prometi

-¿y mama y papa?-le pregunto Edward

-Carlisle tuvo una emergencia y fue al hospital y esme, salió ya no tarda en volver.

-oh, esta bien, ven bella te enseñare la casa-me dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

La cocina era grande, espaciosa, y con muchos aparatos de alta tecnología, la sala era grande con desniveles, el estudio de Carlisle, estaba lleno de libros y pinturas que parecían muy antiguas, el sótano era una sala de juegos con 2 carriles de boliche y distintos juegos electrónicos, así como mesas de billar.

Ya habíamos ido a la habitación de esme y Carlisle y a la de emmet, llegamos a la de Jasper, cuando Edward abrió la puerta se oyó un grito.

-cierra esa puerta-grito Jasper

Encima de la cama estaba Jasper sin camisa, y marcado de besos, mientras que medio escondida a su espalda se encontraba Alice totalmente despeinada.

-no les basta con ya haber encargado a la cigüeña, y siguen como conejos-se burlo Edward-¿no se supone que habían ido a dar la vuelta a la cuidad?

-pues si, pero Alice me pidió que la trajera a casa-nos dijo Jasper poniéndose la camisa.

-¿bella?-pregunto Alice asustada. Le sonreí para mostrarle que no estaba enojada.

-que bueno que fuimos nosotros y no sus padres no?-les dije, ambos asintieron.

-vamos-me dijo Edward cerrando la puerta, y caminamos al tercer piso.

-es hermoso-exclame al ver el piano que estaba en una habitación-¿de quien es?

-¿algunas vez te comente que toco el piano?-me dijo guiándome hacia el piano.

-si lo dijiste

-pues es mío-se sentó en el banquito y me animo para que me sentara con el

-toca algo, por favor-le dije

-me da vergüenza-dijo sonriendo

-anda, toca algo para mi-lo anime

-esta bien, esta es nueva, me había estado rondando la cabeza por varias semanas, y cuando llegamos aquí, escribirla fue lo primero que ice, me inspire pensando en ti, esta dedicada a ti.

-¿de verdad?-murmure

Asintió con la cabeza, y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse con las teclas.

El sonido que comenzó a salir del piano me dejo sin habla, era simplemente bello, muy bello destilaba dulzura y amor.

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, deje que su música inundara mi cabeza.

Cuando la canción termino me enderece, gire para ver a Edward, y el levanto su mano paso un dedo por mi mejilla, recogiendo una lagrima que había salido de mi ojo.

-¿lloras?-pregunto en murmullos

-es que, Edward, gracias es perfecta-susurre.

-es porque tú la inspiraste-dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, dándome un profundo y emotivo beso, que izo que mas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

-y esta es mi habitación-anuncio abriendo la ultima puerta del tercer piso.

Era grande, espaciosa, tenia una cama antigua, con edredón y cojines dorados, un sofá negro de piel, y toda una pared repleta de cd's de música.

-¿vendes discos, o algo así?-le dije en broma

-no, es simplemente algo que llevo coleccionando desde hace muchos años.

-¿Cómo los clasificas?-dije pasando mi dedo índice por una hilera de cd's

-por alfabeto y preferencia en esa letra.

-wow-murmure

-te acuerdas que te dije que desde el tercer piso se ve la ciudad?-dijo caminando hacia una ventana que tenia las persianas cerradas.

-si, me acuerdo

-mira-dijo abriendo las persianas.

A lo lejos se empezaban a ver las luces de la cuidad, y mas lejos aun el sol se escondía entre las nubes y entre las montañas, dando paso a la noche.

-se ve genial-comente

Por eso escogí esta habitación, por eso y por esto-dijo tomando un pequeño control de su cama, apretó un botón, y la pared del fondo de su cama se empezó a subir hasta quedar la pared de vidrio.

-wow- repetí

-cuando quiero ver la cuidad abro las persianas pero cuando me quiero perder en el bosque, subo la pared.

De un lado, se veían las luces de la cuidad, pero del otro, la oscuridad de la noche, inundaba el bosque.

Me acerque más al vidrio, hasta tocarlo con un cierto temor.

-te gusta-murmuro Edward en mi oído mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura por detrás, Causando que soltara un pequeño grito.

-tranquila-susurro aun abrazándome

-no te oí-murmure

Apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro

-¿te gusta?

-sí-gire mi cabeza con la intención de besarlo pero unos "toc, toc" en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-se puede-dijo Jasper abriendo la puerta

-si-dije separándome un poco de Edward-este rio por mi acto.

-Edward, mi mama ya llego-anuncio Jasper.

-gracias, ahora bajamos-le dijo Edward volviéndome a abrazar.

-¿en que estábamos?-me pregunto cuando Jasper se fue.

-no lo se-le dije mientras me acercaba a su boca, podía sentir como su aliento picaba en mis labios.

Se fue acercando mas, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozar los míos, entonces me gire e impacto sus labios en mi oído.

-tu madre nos espera-le dije riendo mientras me desasía de su abrazo.

-no se vale-exclamo-me debes un beso y te lo cobrare con intereses-amenazo.

-te prometo pagártelos-le dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras-luego-finalice riendo.

-eres mala, bella swan-tomo mi mano y terminamos de bajar las escaleras, fuimos a la sala donde estaba Esme sentada en un sillón, con una laptop en sus piernas.

-bella, que gusto-dijo cuando se percato de nuestra presencia.

-hola-salude un poco tímida.

Se levanto y vino a abrazarme-oh, que gusto que vuelvan a estar juntos-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, Edward me abrazo por la cintura, vi con duda a Esme

-no, no nos conto, pero lo hubieras visto como llego anoche, era fácil de adivinar-dijo Esme aclarando mi duda-de verdad me da mucho gusto, ya era suficiente los lloriqueos de Edward-dijo riendo

-mama-le reprocho Edward sonrojado, sonreí

-oh pero pasen siéntense-dijo señalando los sillones.

Esme se sentó en el que estaba, Edward me guio hacia otro, nos sentamos y tomo mi mano.

Segundos después, bajaron Alice y Jasper, Alice venia perfectamente peinada.

Emmet se quedo es su recamara, no quiso bajar, eso me recordó que tenia unas palabritas para rosalie.

Estuvimos platicando por varias horas, hasta que llego Carlisle quien venia cansado, pues había tenido 3 operaciones seguidas. La plática siguió, acompañada de café, hasta que Alice recordó que ya era tarde.

-bella, Jasper me va a llevar-dijo levantándose

-me voy contigo- anuncie

-yo te puedo llevar-me dijo Edward

-no, para que manejas tu también cuando me puedo ir con Alice y Jasper.

-pero…-

-deja que ellos me lleven si-le dije tocando sus mejillas con mis manos.

-esta bien-dijo resignado.

Los presentes rieron por la escena.

Comenzamos a despedirnos de Carlisle y Esme, ambos sobaron el vientre de Alice, con ternura, a mi me dieron un abrazo.

-vuelvan pronto-nos dijo Esme cuando salíamos de la casa.

Alice y Jasper, caminaron hacia el auto.

-espera aquí-me dijo Edward quien iba de mi mano, entro a la casa y regreso varios minutos después.

-ten-dijo tendiéndome una caja

-¿Qué es esto?-intente abrirla

-un celular-comento

Al abrir la caja, descubrí que estaba nuevo

-Edward-me queje-no lo quiero

-¿Por qué?, ¿no te gusta?; lo puedo cambiar-dijo sacando el teléfono de la caja.

-no es eso, esta muy bonito, pero Edward, yo me lo quería comprar y este parece que cuesta caro.

-eso no importa-comento

-a mi si-murmure-Edward, yo no tengo que darte, y que me des regalos me incomoda.

-pero, eres mi novia, y es normal que te de regalos

-pero a mi no me gusta-insistí

-acéptalo-comento

-no-aclare

-por favor-dijo en murmullos mientras me miraba a los ojos. Deje de respirar varios segundos.

-no puedo-susurre

-si puedes, ¿Por qué no le puedo dar regalos a mi novia?-pregunto confuso

-porque yo no tengo nada que darte-confesé

-me lo das todo con tan solo existir-comento

-esta bien, lo acepto-dije refunfuñada

Se oyó el clatson del auto de Jasper

-ya me voy-le dije deprisa dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero me tomo por el brazo y me detuvo.

-¿que? Primero no aceptas mis regalos, y luego te vas dándome un simple beso en la mejilla-dijo fingiendo tristeza, reí por su actitud

-ven aquí, tontito-le dije, poniéndome de puntitas, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo bese, me correspondió al instante, sus labios se movían tan dulcemente sobre los míos, que no pude evitar suspirar, a la vez que sentía como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

El clatson volvió a sonar, esta vez me separe riendo de Edward

-me voy-le dije y corrí hacia el auto.

Subí, y Jasper arranco, mira hacia atrás viendo como se quedaba en el porche de la casa diciéndome adiós con la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-me dijo Alice, viendo la caja

-un celular-dije asiendo caras

Jasper me vio por el espejo retrovisor y rio

-bella, no te enojes con el, solo quiere lo mejor para ti, y créeme que le costo bastante tiempo encontrarlo, te lo digo porque yo lo acompañe a comprarlo, y no se decidía.

Me sentí mal por el comentario de Jasper, pude evitarle el sentirse mal a Edward.

Abrí la caja y saque el celular, en verdad era bonito, me podría acostumbrar a el.

Lo prendí, y lo estuve esculcando en el camino. Al abrir la agenda solo tenia 1 numero, el de Edward marcado con un emoticón en forma de corazón, sonreí.

"gracias, de verdad me gusto, es solo mi orgullo el que no lo quería aceptar, de verdad gracias"

Le mande el mensaje al instante me respondió

"le vas diciendo a tu orgullo que se vaya a pasear pues te seguiré dando regalos"

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí

"esta bien, se lo are saber"-Le conteste.

-parece que bella ya le hayo el gusto a los mensajes-se burlo Jasper, Alice rio por su comentario.

-guarden silencio par de conejos-les dije mientras seguía mandándole mensajes a Edward.

-¿ay como si tu y Edward no?-me insinuó Jasper, pude ver como Alice le pegaba en el brazo.

-déjala-le murmuro Alice defendiéndome.

-¿apoco tu y Edward nada de nada?-me insistió Jasper-apoco mi hermanito no puede-se burlo

-Jasper-le reprocho Alice

-esta bien, guardo silencio pero enserio ¿nada?-dijo aun con las miradas envenenadas que Alice le mandaba.

-no-murmure

Era fácil pensar que Edward y yo ya lo habíamos echo, después de los ya mas de 8 meses juntos, mas cuando no saben mi historia como Jasper.

-¿y por que no?-seguía insistiendo

-¿yo te pregunto, por que pareces conejo?-contraataque, Alice rio

-no-murmuro Jasper

-exacto, porque no me importa así como a ti tampoco te debe de importar lo mío con Edward-le dije alzando un poco la voz.

-ya, esta bien, cambio de tema-dijo riendo-luego le pregunto a Edward-murmuro

-ni se te ocurra-lo amenazo Alice.

El resto del viaje, fue en silencio o casi, solo se oía el sonido del celular cada vez que llegaba un mensaje y las risas de Jasper.

-eres peor que emmet –comente

-no, si emmet supiera de lo que yo me entere no podrías con las bromas, créeme-dijo algo convincente.

Pronto llegamos a casa, el reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche, lo que me izo pensar que Charlie no nos dejaría Salir tan seguido.

Las luces de la sala y la cocina seguían prendidas.

-adiós Jasper-dije bajándome del auto, dejándolos solos.

Entre a la casa y encontré a Charlie viendo una película en la sala

-volvimos-le dije

-estabas con Alice-me pregunto algo confuso

-si, nos encontramos en casa de Jasper y nos venimos juntas.

-supongo que esta bien, ¿y Alice?-dijo buscándola con la mirada.

-afuera, con Jasper.

-oh-fue su contestación-y ¿como te fue?

-bien, la casa es hermosa antigua pero bien decorada.

-me imagino

Me quede en la sala con Charlie hasta que Alice entro a la casa, cenamos algo ligero y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

"que duermas bien, mi vida, sueña con los angelitos, te amo"

Fue el mensaje de Edward cuando le puse que me iba a dormir

"soñare contigo y espero que tu conmigo, te amo"

Se lo envié y solo respondió

"siempre"

Sonreí y me metí en la cama, me dormí casi al instante.

…

El sol que entraba por la ventana, me despertó, era un día soleado apenas había nubes, era de esos días de los que casi no hay en forks, eso me puso de buen humor.

Me cambie y baje a la cocina donde me encontré a Alice desayunando un plato se cereal me le uní.

-¿Charlie?-pregunte

-trabajando-respondió para darle otro bocado a su pan.

-¿como te sientes?-le pregunte

-bien, ya no eh tenido los síntomas el mareo y los vómitos se han ido-dijo feliz

-que bien, oye la casa esta muy descuidada, me pondré a limpiar un poco

-¿te ayudo?-se ofreció

-pero…-titubee, no me gustaba que hiciera esfuerzos

-que por esto-dijo señalando su vientre-ay bella, estoy embarazada no invalida, además necesito hacer ejercicio, me estoy poniendo como una ballena.

-esta bien, pero si te cansas me dices ¿esta bien?

-te lo prometo-dijo riendo

Acabamos de almorzar.

Yo tendí las camas y barrí el piso de arriba mientras que Alice, lavaba los trastes y recogía la cocina, después juntas hicimos la sala y yo trapee, mientras Alice sacudía.

Así terminamos en 2 horas, para aprovechar el sol, salimos al patio trasero a tomar el sol, llevábamos varios minutos cuando oí que tocaban la puerta, fui a abrir, era el cartero, me dio el correo y se fue.

Estuve revisando para ver que era, la mayoría era solo publicidad, pero al final venían 2 sobres tamaño carta con el logo de la universidad a la que asistiríamos el año pasado, iban dirigidas hacia Alice y yo respectivamente.

Salí al patio con las cartas en la mano, Alice seguía acostada acariciando su vientre.

-¿quien era?-me pregunto cuando oyó mis pasos

-el correo, mira lo que llego.

Se apoyo en su codo y se levanto hasta quedar sentada, le entregue su carta, me senté a su lado y ambas abrimos las cartas.

Señorita Isabella Swan:

La universidad de california se alegra que tanto usted como su hermana estén bien, y hallan salido con vida de ese trágico accidente.

Tenemos entendido que tanto usted como su hermana tenían planeado estudiar en este plantel, y dada las circunstancias por las que pasaron, queremos informarle que su lugar, aun sigue vacante y que si usted lo desea, puede ingresar a la carrera de literatura este agosto.

Si esta interesada le agradeceríamos que nos contactara a estos números:

555-985-985-5

555-84-9864-55

Atentamente:

J. Jenks

Decano de la institución.

-¿Que dice la tuya?-me pregunto Alice cuando cabe de leerla, se la di.

-dicen lo mismo-comento

-si-murmure

-¿que piensas?-dijo al ver que casi no le ponía atención

-no lo se-dije-es que no se que pensar.

-esto puede ser una gran oportunidad-me dijo-pero, hay muchas cosas que pensar-comento

-como tu embarazo, Jasper…-comencé a decir

-Edward, Charlie, Rose, los Cullen-completo

-así es-dije

-¿que hacemos?-me dijo preocupada

-primero lo hablaremos con Charlie-le propuse

-si estoy de acuerdo-concordó

-pero primero, Alice, ¿tu que quieres, para ti y para tu bebe?

-pues, sabes que ser diseñadora es un sueño y una meta para mi, pero ahora que tengo a mi mini yo, mis prioridades han cambiado, claro que me gustaría, estudiar pero ¿que are con mi pequeño?-dijo preocupada.

-¿y Jasper?-pregunte

-es otra de mis prioridades, pero bueno primero hay que decirle a Charlie-dijo

-si, sabes me da cosa, porque apenas nos acaba de recuperar, e irnos así de nuevo, pienso que le dolerá-comente

-yo también lo creo-dijo preocupada

-bueno preocupémonos hasta al rato, que a ti te hace daño-intente cambiar de tema-¿quieres un helado?

-si-se lo saboreo-ya se me antojo, si vamos-dijo animada, recogimos las cosas del jardín, y entramos a la casa, tome las llaves del sedan de Alice, pues mi vieja chevi pikup había muerto hace ya 2 años.

Al salir de la casa, alguien me esperaba.

-¿bella?-dijo acercándose.

-hola-murmure

-Alice-dijo el educadamente, pero viendo fijamente su vientre

-Jacob-contesto Alice secamente mientras iba y se subía a su auto. Oí como lo encendió.

-¿esta…?-no termino la pregunta

-no te incumbe-le respondí

-oh, vamos bella, porque te enojas no te echo nada-dijo poniéndose en frente de mi cuando intente caminar.

-cierto, pero con solo verte me irrito, déjame pasar

-no, vine a ver si querías, dar una vuelta, al parque, a ver una película en for Ángeles o comer un helado.

-no gracias-le dije con voz fría

-no te dejan-se burlo-acaso teme que regreses conmigo

-ni muerta-le dije

-¿no me vas a dar una oportunidad ni de ser amigos?-me dijo fingiendo tristeza

-ya te había dicho que no, deja de insistir

-pero bella, te amo

-yo a ti no-le dije pasando a su lado

Pude oír como respiraba bruscamente y la piel se me izo de gallina al recordar como se ponía cada vez que respiraba así.

-algún día volverás conmigo-prometió

Seguí caminando sin responderle, me subí al auto de Alice

-estas bien-me susurro

-si tranquila no paso nada-

Esperamos a que se fuera, se subió a su auto y arranco, entonces Alice comenzó a manejar hacia la cafetería.

-¿que te parece si de regreso, llegamos con Rosalie?, tengo que hablar con ella.

-si yo también-concordó-pero ahora solo quiero un helado-dijo sonriente y acelero.

:::::::::::::

Me das un review?


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

-pasen-dijo una muy desanimada Rosalie.

Habíamos llegado a la cafetería y comprado el helado, para después venir a casa de Rosalie y tener una tarde de chicas.

-¿que te pasa?-le dijo Alice dándole un abrazo.

-creo que me equivoque-dijo yendo hacia la sala y acostándose en un sofá.

-¿que hiciste?-le pregunte sentándome en el sofá en el que ella estaba y poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Emmett no me contesta, ni me habla, ni viene, ni nada-dijo casi llorando-y es por mi culpa-se le quebró la voz.

-dinos que paso-insistió Alice

-cuando llegamos yo necesitaba un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad, y pensar en todo lo que nos había pasado, también vi a mi nana tan descuidada de si misma, que pensé que le vendría bien que pasara todo el tiempo con ella, se lo dije a Emmett y el me entendió me dijo que estaba bien, pero ya no se nada de el-finalizo

-y no se te olvida que vino, y que no le abriste, y que te habla y no le contestas-comente acariciando su cabello.

-pero el sabia que quería estar sola-se excuso

-haber hablado aunque sea una vez, con el, haberle abierto cuando vino, eso era mucho para ti-le dijo Alice.

-tienen, razón, tal vez fue mi culpa-murmuro-pero lo quiero ver, ya no aguanto, hace ya 2 semanas que no oigo su risa, ni veo sus tiernos ojos, pero ahora el esta enojado, y todo fue por mi culpa-llevo su mano a su cabeza y se golpeo en la frente.

-tranquila, esto se va a arreglar-le dije-trajimos helado, ¿quieres?

-solo, si es acompañada de una película-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Subimos a su habitación, con el helado y una caja de galletas, nos acomodamos en su cama y comenzamos a ver la película "el turista", amaba como actuaba Johnny Deep.

La película se estaba casi finalizando cuando se oyó un gran sollozo de rosalie, quien se había metido tanto en la película, que la relacionaba con Emmett y ella.

Me levante

-¿a donde vas?-dijo rose volteándome a ver

-al baño-mentí

-pero ya se va a acabar

-es urgente-dije saliendo de su recamara.

Baje a la sala para que no pudiera oírme, saque mi celular y marque a Edward, uno, dos, tres timbres y contesto.

-hola amor-dijo, me lo imagine sonriendo.

-esta Emmett-pregunte rápidamente

-si, yo muy bien, gracias mi amor por preguntar-dijo algo indignado

-lo siento, hola Edward, amor de mi vida y dueño de mi corazón-dije riendo y rodando los ojos.

- vez ¿que te cuesta?-dijo riendo-¿para que quieres a Emmett?

-estoy en casa de rosalie, y ella esta muy triste porque ahora Emmett no le contesta el teléfono, ¿esta hay?

-si, esta en el sótano jugando videojuegos, lleva hay desde anoche, es tanta su desesperación que opto por enfocarse en eso, tal vez el celular lo dejo en su habitación y no lo oye.

-si tal vez-concorde

-deja lo busco-me dijo, oí como bajaba las escaleras

-dile que rosalie quiere verlo-le dije

-oso, ey hazme caso, rosalie quiere verte-oí como Edward le decía.

-wow-me dijo Edward riendo-salió corriendo, vamos para allá, no creo que sea capaz de manejar solo.

-aquí te espero-le dije y colgó.

Iba a mitad de la escalera cuando la puerta se abrió, era Guadalupe la nana de rosalie.

-oh bella, que gusto verte-dijo cuando baje a abrazarla.

-a mi también, ¿como estas?

-mucho mejor ahora que mi niña esta conmigo, y que también ustedes están sanas y salvas, ¿y Alice?

-arriba, vemos una película-le dije

-oh, en un momento subo-comento, yendo hacia la cocina.

….

-tardaste-me acuso rosalie-ya se acabo, te perdiste el final.

-cierto-comento Alice, llorando.

-par de hormonales-me burle

-cállate oveja enamorada, o eso pareces cada vez que Edward te habla o te manda un mensaje-Alice se defendió

-¿que Edward que?-dijo rosalie sorprendida-¿volvieron?

-si-le dije sonriendo.

-¿cuando?

-antier-anuncie

-oh, me alegro tanto, nunca comprendí porque lo querías dejar ir-comento

-era algo que tenia que hacer, para comprender que estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de el-dije algo sonrojada.

Minutos después, se nos unió a la platica Guadalupe, la nana de rose, pronto rosalie estaba riendo de nuevo, aunque sus ojos seguían tristes, pronto pasaría.

Había pasado media hora desde que había llamado a Edward, cuando el timbre se oyó.

-yo voy-dije rápidamente

-no bella, siéntate, yo abro-me dijo Guadalupe

-no hay ningún problema-dije saliendo de la recamara

Baje corriendo a abrir la puerta con la ilusión de ver a Edward, pero esta se desvaneció cuando la abrí.

-¿y Edward?-le dije a Emmett mientras este pasaba

-se quedo en casa-murmuro, tenia semblante triste

-¿por que?

-llegaron visitas, y Esme lo obligo a quedarse, conmigo no pudo-dijo sonriendo

-¿visitas?-repetí

-bueno, aro y tanya-murmuro mas bajo aun.

Sentí como mi cara tomaba color-¿no vino por quedarse con tanya?-dije algo molesta

-tranquila, el tenia tantas ganas de quedarse como yo, ahora si me disculpas-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras

-pero…-intente decir pero el ya había subido.

Subí tras el, cuando entre a la habitación, lo vi a el parado al pie de la cama mientras rosalie estaba parada sobre la cama, se abrazaban con mucha fuerza.

Alice sonreía, pero al ver mi cara, murmuro un "¿Qué paso?" hacia mi.

-creo que tienen que hablar-dije en voz alta, Alice vámonos-anuncie

-si, hacemos mal tercio-dijo riendo

-¿bella?-me llamo rosalie

-¿si?-le dije acercándome a ella

-gracias-murmuro aun abrazada de Emmett

-nos vemos luego-dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación, moví mi mano en gesto de despedida hacia Guadalupe y Salí.

…

-dime- insistió

-Edward iba a venir junto con Emmett-murmure

Íbamos de camino a casa, el sol comenzaba a meterse, pronto llegaría Charlie y no quería que viera mi cara de tristeza, mientras más rápido me desahogara mejor.

-¿y?-dijo Alice animándome a seguir

-se quedo, por que llego tanya, prefirió quedarse con ella, que venir conmigo-dije con un sollozo

Alice iba a preguntar algo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar

-¿Edward?-dijo Alice intentando adivinar

-si-murmure

-contéstale

-no, ahora no, esperare a llegar a casa.

El celular no dejo de sonar en todo el camino, mi cabeza iba recostada sobre el vidrio de la ventana, mi mirada estaba fija en la calle y mi mente estaba a aproximadamente 1 hora de camino, tenia que confiar en el.

Llegamos y Charlie aun no llegaba, me fui directamente a mi habitación, y me recosté en mi cama, en menos de 2 minutos el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez lo tome y conteste

-¿hola?

-oh, bella, ¿porque no me contestabas?, ¿estas bien?-dijo Edward desesperado

-si, estoy bien-murmure

-¿porque no me contestabas?

-no lo oí- mentí

-estas enojada, ¿verdad?, bella yo te quería ver, estar contigo pero llego tanya y…

-lo se-lo interrumpí- Emmett me dijo

-¿a si?-dijo dudoso

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunte

-mal-murmuro-bella, yo quería ir de verdad, pero llegaron y mi ma…-

-no importa-interrumpí- no pudiste venir, lo comprendo, será otro día, aunque tenia muchas ganas de ver tu sonrisa y darte un beso, no estoy enojada, confió en ti.

-¿de verdad?

-si, se que tanya te dijo que había cambiado pero yo no le creo, pero creo lo suficiente en ti, como para saber que si se te insinúas, no le responderás.

-tienes razón, oye y Emmett, ¿llego bien?

-si- llego más rápido de lo esperado izo la mitad del tiempo de camino

-ah de haber ido como un loco-dijo riendo-¿y como le fue?

-no lo se, los dejamos abrazados, yo creo que todo saldrá bien-dije sonriendo

-si, Emmett la ama tanto como yo a ti

-Edward -murmure sonrojada

Oí como se estacionaba la patrulla de Charlie

-tengo que colgar-le dije-Charlie va llegando, tengo que hablar con el

-¿de que?

-pronto lo sabrás-anuncie

-no me dirás-fingió tristeza

-no, prometo decirte pero ahora no

-esta bien, que duermas bien mi niña, te amo

-y yo te adoro-le dije y colgué.

Fui hacia la habitación de Alice.

-ya llego papa-le dije

-oh, ahora bajo

-ok-dije comenzando a caminar, pero me detuve al oír su voz

-¿bella?-me llamo

-¿si-dije volviendo a su habitación

-¿ya hablaste con Edward?

-si

-¿que te dijo?

-no le di la oportunidad de explicarme, tengo que confiar en el, y si me dice que no hay ningún peligro en que la vea de vez en cuando le creeré, su familia y la de tanya son amigas, y de un modo u otro se la tiene que encontrar.

….

-hola chicas-dijo Charlie cuando bajamos las escaleras

-hola papa-contestamos al uniso, haciendo que riéramos

-¿que hicieron hoy?-dijo pasando a la sala

-limpiamos la casa, no lo notas-dijo Alice orgullosa

-es verdad, gracias-dijo Charlie apenado

-y fuimos a ver a rose-le dije

-¿como esta?

-bien, saldrá de su encierro-dije riendo

-me parece muy bien

-¿que cenaremos?-pregunto Alice

-no lo se-conteste, se me había olvidado comenzar a preparar la cena

-papi, tengo antojo de pizza-dijo Alice haciendo pucheros

-encarguemos una pizza, entonces-dijo Charlie viendo a Alice, esta sonreía.

-papa-dije-queríamos hablar contigo.

-¿y de que?-dijo buscando el teléfono, se lo dio a Alice y esta marco a la pizzería.

-Hoy nos llego esto-le dije tendiéndole los sobres.

Alice se fue a la cocina a hablar por teléfono, mientras yo veía como Charlie leía las cartas.

-¿se irán?-pregunto con la expresión sobria, dudando.

-no lo sabemos

::::::::::::::

Me dejan un review?

Lo siento por el retraso pero en vez de 3 capitulos les dejo 5 :D


	21. Capitulo 21

capitulo 21: ERES MI VIDA

-¿porque no saben?-dijo dudoso

-no te queremos dejar solo-respondió Alice desde la cocina, aun hablando por teléfono.

Charlie se quedo pensativo varios minutos, Alice regreso a la sala y se sentó junto a el, la imite y me senté del otro lado, casi coreográficamente, ambas recargamos nuestras cabezas en los hombro de Charlie.

-hijas-comenzó-por mi no se preocupen, tiene que pensar en ustedes, en que es lo que quieren para su futuro y su felicidad, estén aquí o en china, yo estaré bien, siempre y cuando sepa que están sanas y salvas-su voz iba disminuyendo-no se detengan por mi, vean por ustedes, y tu-señalo a Alice- también piensa en esta cosita-señalo su vientre

-lo hago-contesto Alice

-¿y que has pensado?-insistió Charlie

-lo único que me impide aparte de ti, es que no tendría quien cuide a mi pequeño-dijo pensativa-a menos que me valla a vivir con Jasper entre los dos podríamos-dijo en broma

Pensé que Charlie se enojaría pero no

-puede ser buena idea, háblenlo-le contesto-y tu ¿Qué tanto le piensas?-me dijo

-Edward-contesto Alice por mi, me sonroje

-¿es verdad?-me pregunto mi padre

-en parte si, veras, una de mis preocupaciones, es dejarte solo papa, se que dices que estas bien, pero no te creo sabes, veo un poco de tristeza en tu mirada, y saber que no sabes cocinar muy bien, me preocupa-dije riendo- pero también esta Edward, se que apenas lo conoces pero llevo ya 8 meses con el, y me conozco demasiado para saber que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin el-finalice

-¿y no han hablado, si el seguirá estudiando?-pregunto compresivamente

-no-murmure

-bien hijas, les daré un consejo, pienses en ustedes y después en los demás, yo estoy bien, si ustedes lo están, y si ellos, las aman tanto como dicen, no les importara un poco de distancia, consúltenlo con la almohada y mañana me dicen que decidieron, ¿esta bien?

Asentimos con la cabeza.

Charlie prendió el televisor y comenzamos a ver una película, 20 minutos después llego la pizza, después de cenar subimos a dormir.

…

-miren lo que me llego, ayer con mi drama se me olvido decirles-dijo rosalie enseñándonos un sobre igual al de nosotras.

Estábamos en casa, desayunando, rosalie había salido oficialmente de su encierro, después de una reconciliación con Emmett.

-es igual a las nuestras-comento Alice

-¿también tienen?-dijo rosalie sorprendida

-si, mira-Alice saco los sombres de un cajón de uno de los muebles de la cocina.

Rosalie los abrió y comenzó a leer.

-iguales-concordó

-¿que has pensado?-le dije dándole un mordisco a mi tostada.

-ayer hable con mi nana, me dijo que me apoyaba, en lo que yo decidiera. Y a Emmett no le eh dicho-finalizó.

-¿ustedes?-pregunto

-estamos igual, ayer Charlie nos dijo que lo que quisiéramos estaba bien, y no le hemos dicho a Edward y Jasper-dijo Alice

-¿saben que?-dijo Alice, levantándose de la mesa-yo si quiero estudiar, ¿y ustedes?-nos pregunto, rosalie y yo intercambiamos una mirada y asentimos-pues bien, vámonos a la uni, ya nos preocuparemos después por los chicos, mientras nosotras queramos, todo se puede-dijo orgullosa.

-tienes razón-concorde-vámonos-dije riendo

-¿ahora?-pregunto rosalie en broma

-no, primero me acabo mi desayuno-contesto Alice riendo, me uní a sus risas.

…

MAYO

JUNIO

…

Mitades de julio.

Las cosas corrían por su curso, hace 1 semana Alice había sabido el sexo de su bebe.

Era una niña, a sus 5 meses de embarazo, el bulto estaba mas pronunciado, y Alice no podía estar mas feliz, se la pasaba comprando ropa y leyendo libros de bebes, aun no se decidían por el nombre.

(Flashback)

-Bella-llego Alice gritando y saltando-es niña-dijo feliz abrazándome

-que genial, que emoción, dime ¿que te dijo el doctor?

-todo marcha bien, estamos sanas, y es una bella bebe pronto tendremos a mi mini yo corriendo por la casa-dijo sonriendo

-es verdad, será mi sobrina consentida-comente

-no vale si es la única-dijo riendo

-para mi si-le saque la lengua

-y yo pronto tendré sobrinitos-dijo emocionada

-que yo sepa no-dije despistada

-pronto, ya veras-dijo poniendo un dedo en mi frente-recuerda que soy adivina-bromeó

-aja-dije riendo-mejor dime ¿como se va a llamar?

-aun no lo se, tengo que platicarlo con Jasper, oh espera, ve esto-dijo sacando el ultrasonido de su bolso, ¿apoco no es hermosa?-me pregunto dándome el papel

Vi con detalle la forma del feto, sus pies, manos cabeza se veían claramente, estaba de perfil, se podía ver el hundimiento de los ojos y la forma de la nariz

-tiene tu nariz-le dije sorprendida

-lo se-dijo emocionada-en definitiva es mi mini yo

(Fin del flashback)

Rose y Emmett, después de esa vez, pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, se van de camping de vez en cuando nos invitaban, iban al parque de diversiones, o a acampar al bosque.

Veían la posibilidad de vivir juntos, aunque eso no le pareció muy gracioso que digamos a la nana de rosalie, que puso el grito en el cielo cuando se entero, y eso que amaba a Emmett.

Edward y yo no volvimos a pelear, tratamos de dominar los celos, y platicar antes de llegar a una conclusión, pero eso no evitaba que se molestara cuando se me salía decirle que Jacob me seguía buscando.

A veces salía de casa, y me encontraba a Jacob, fuera de esta, me pedía salir a dar un paseo, pero siempre le di una negativa, lo mas amable que podía, ya que su presencia me seguía irritando.

Una vez creí haber visto a tanya y Jacob juntos, pero aun no estoy segura, estaba de compras en el supermercado, iba sola pues Edward estaba en su casa y Alice ese día se había sentido mal, había insistido en que se quedara en casa.

Estaba en el pasillo de cereales, estaba poniendo cajas de distintos cereales en el carrito, cuando creí ver por el pasillo de enfrente a Jacob y tanya caminando y hablando muy animadamente, de la impresión me escondí y cuando quise buscarlos no los halle.

Decidí no mencionar nada, al lo mejor mi mente me engaño al fin y al cabo, ¿que tendrían que estar haciendo juntos?

Cada vez eran mas las veces en las que visitábamos la casa de los Cullen, y mas las veces en las que Charlie se alegraba de que los chicos vinieran a visitarnos.

La semana pasada fuimos de campamento: rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Ángela, ben y yo.

Fueron 2 días, en los que perdimos comunicación con el mundo, en parte porque queríamos lograr una conexión con la naturaleza y en parte porque los celulares no tenían señal.

Habíamos elegido ir al sur en california a la orilla de un pequeño lago, rodeado de bosque y apenas cuantas horas de la playa.

Durante esos días, Edward y yo tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar solos, y eso nos cayo de maravilla, pues por una cosa o la otra, nunca estábamos mas de 5 minutos solos, ni en su casa ni en la mía, y cuando salíamos, las chavas me incomodaban pues no dejaban de coquetearle a Edward, que para mi satisfacción ni cuenta se daba.

Nuestra relación cada vez iba mas enserio, fueron varias las veces en las que al estar comprando algo, en alguna tienda la vendedora nos preguntaba su estábamos casados, a lo que sonreíamos y negábamos con la cabeza.

Faltaban 2 semanas para que cumpliéramos 1 año de novios, y yo tenia la idea perfecta para celebrarlo.

-tocan-grito Charlie desde la sala, su lugar habitual.

Salí de mi habitación y corrí escaleras abajo, casi caigo en el ultimo escalón, pero me alcance a detener, Charlie desde la sala rio silenciosamente.

-sabes, eres un mal padre-le dije fingiendo indignación

-no, lo creo, o acaso ¿quieres que no deje venir a Edward, y que intencionalmente los deje solos?-me pregunto serio.

-esta bien, eres un gran padre-le dije riendo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta una sonrisa apareció por mi rostro.

-viniste-le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, mientras sentía como me besaba el cuello.

-sorpresa-murmuro en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo, causando que me estremeciera.

Me había dicho que no podría venir, pues tenía que acompañar a Esme a hacer unas compras.

-¿te escapaste?-le pregunte, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y saliendo de la casa, caminamos hacia el patio trasero y nos sentamos recargados en un árbol, era nuestro lugar habitual.

-no, te mentí, quería darte una sorpresa, y ver si te encontraba con las manos en la masa-dijo medio en broma, y medio verdad.

-no, se fue hace media hora-le seguí el juego, el sonrió mas y me dio un apretón a mi mano.

Dejo de sonreír y me miro fijamente, por varios segundos.

-¿Qué tanto me vez?-le pregunte nerviosa

-te amo-se limito a costestar, se fue acercando poco a poco, estaba a punto de besarme cuando un carraspeo de garganta izo que nos separáramos rápidamente.

-chicos-dijo Charlie frente a nosotros- voy a casa de Harry, en rato vuelvo, pórtense bien.

-claro que si-dijo Edward nervioso, yo me reí.

Esperamos a que se oyera en ruido de la patrulla y entonces Edward me beso enserio, de esos que me dejan sin recordar mi nombre, y de los que mas me gusta que me de.

Comenzó a oscurecer y la lluvia se izo presente, entramos a la casa, al mismo tiempo que iban entrando Jasper y Alice, venían con una caja de rosquillas.

-un antojo-se excuso Alice, nos fuimos al comedor comenzamos a jugar "monopoli"

Un rato después se unieron rose y Emmett.

Comenzamos a jugar con castigos lo que izo el juego mas interesante, después de varias horas jugando, Emmett perdió y tendría que pintarse bigote y cejas con plumón, Edward fue a la cocina por un plumón, yo misma le dije donde estaban pero al instante me arrepentí, estaba en el mismo cajón donde estaban guardadas las cartas de ingreso a la universidad, oí como se abría el cajón, y cerré los ojos esperando oír un grito o alguna reacción por parte de Edward, no dijo nada.

Volvió al comedor con el plumón en una mano y los sobres en otra, su expresión era seria, y un poco dura.

Las chicas se estaban riendo planeando como pintarían a Emmett, pero cuando vieron a Edward se callaron.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, vi decepción en sus ojos.

-Edward-murmure

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo poniendo los sobres en la mesa.

-te lo puedo explicar-le susurre

Jasper alcanzo uno de los sobres y vio el nombre de Alice en el.

-déjenos explicarles-dijo rosalie levantándose de la mesa.

-¿se irán?-me pregunto Edward viéndome a los ojos.

-Edward…yo…no-tartamudeaba, al ver como su mirada me perforaba asentí con la cabeza.

-es hora de hablar-dijo Alice, se acomodo en su silla, y les izo señas a rosalie y Edward que se sentaran.

-hace dos meses-comenzó a relatar Alice-nos llegaron estas cartas-señalo los sobres-no sabíamos que hacer, pues antes nuestra prioridad era estudiar y conocer nuevos lugares, pero ahora son otras, los conocimos a ustedes, y después de todo lo que pasamos en la isla, lo pensamos mucho antes de tomar una decisión, nosotras-me señalo-hablamos con Charlie…

-yo con mi nana-interrumpió rosalie

-no queríamos dejar solo a Charlie, o a Guadalupe-prosiguió Alice-pero ellos nos convencieron de que teníamos que pensar en nuestro futuro, y más yo, ahora que esperamos a esta cosita-se toco el vientre de forma tierna-pronto les íbamos a decir a ustedes, créanos, pero aun no sabíamos como.

-Emm, yo te amo-le dijo rosalie-y tengo miedo de que nos separemos, por eso quería disfrutar de ti tanto como fuera posible antes de sepáranos-le dijo alargando su mano hasta ponerla entre las manos de Emmett.

-y yo a ti-le dije a Edward

-jaz, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, si me dices que me quede contigo, renuncio a la universidad y te sigo al fin del mundo-le dijo Alice a Jasper.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, Jasper y Edward asintieron y Emmett hablo.

-pues, no tendremos que separarnos-comenzó sonriendo-nosotros tenemos unas cartas iguales, nosotros también pensábamos entrar a la universidad de california, antes del accidente…

-de todas formas nos hubiéramos conocido-me dijo Edward

¿-y piensan ir?-le dije con esperanza

Los tres asistieron al mismo tiempo, sentí un gran alivio, no me tendría que separar de Edward, iríamos a la misma universidad, lo seguiría viendo, y seguiríamos juntos, me sentí feliz.

-¿las asustamos, verdad?-se burlo Emmett

-tu que crees-le dijo Alice dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-auch…-se quejo Emmett riendo-calma tus hormonas-esta vez fueron dos los golpes que recibió: de Alice y de rosalie.

Después del susto, seguimos jugando, asta que se izo lo suficientemente tarde, para que se tuvieran que ir.

-¿te llevo o te vas a quedar aquí?-le preguntó Emmett a rosalie

-me quedo aquí-le dijo ella

Se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a la sala, Edward y yo salimos a la cochera, y Alice y Jasper se quedaron en el comedor.

-¿sabes que se celebra en 2 semanas?-me dijo Edward mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-si-le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello

-me encanta tenerte, así-me dijo mientras me abrazaba mas, su cuerpo quedo totalmente pegado al mío, eh izo que sintiera un escalofríos- ¿que quieres hacer para festejar, nuestro aniversario?-me preguntó.

Esta era la oportunidad, para decirle lo que había estado rondando por mi cabeza por varios días.

-quiero que estemos solos-murmure

-¿y eso para que?-dijo confundido

Me puse de puntitas y arrime mis labios a su oído

-quiero ser tuya, en toda la extensión de la palabra-le murmure, oí como pasaba saliva, sus brazos me agarraron mas fuerte-quiero ser tu mujer-finalice.

-¿estas segura?- susurro

-si, te amo y te deseo, demasiado-dije sonrojándome-y ya has esperado demasiado tiempo.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, sus labios tibios y dulces impactaron los míos, me besaba de manera tan delicada como si me fuera a romper, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, como cada vez que me besaba.

-ahora tu eres mi vida-murmuro entre cortamente, antes de abrazarme fuertemente.

::::::::::

Hola!

Como están?

Les guto el capi?

A mi me encanto xD

Faltan muy pocos para el final

Me dejan algún review?

qarla


	22. Capitulo 22

capitulo 22: ¿PORQUE?

Entre a la casa, echa un mar de nervios, no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para decirle eso a Edward, pero ya estaba dicho y definitivamente no me iba a echar para atrás.

Habíamos esperado, que sus hermanos salieran, mientras aun me tenía abrazada y me murmuraba cosas al oído.

Cuando Jasper y Emmett salieron, me volvió a besar y se fue subió al jeep de Emmett, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Esa noche y las dos siguientes no dormí bien, las mariposas que sentía cada vez que Edward me miraba o me tocaba se habían hospedado permanentemente en mi estomago, revoloteando a todas horas, y con el simple recuerdo de su rostro, se volvían locas, hasta el punto que me dieran un poco de cosquillas.

-yo me encargo de todo, tu solo preocúpate por verte mas hermosa si es que se puede-me había dicho por teléfono, cuando me atreví a murmurar "¿Qué haremos, con lo que te dije?" totalmente sonrojada.

En esas dos semanas lo vi 4 veces, tres de ellas vino a mi casa, y otra coincidimos en el centro comercial, apenas pudimos hablar 5 minutos pues, iba con Esme y ella después de dedicarme una sonrisa lo apresuro, ese día compre su regalo, unas partituras de piano y una pequeña pulsera, de plata "siempre estarás en mi vida" tenia grabado al reverso.

Los mensajes, no dejaron de mandarse, nos enviábamos mutuamente entre 20 y 50 mensajes diarios, la cuenta saldría cara, cuenta que contra mi voluntad Edward pagaba, y se negaba rotundamente en enseñarme el recibo.

"felicidades, gracias por dejarme estar este año tan maravilloso en tu vida, te amo"-fue su mensaje que llego a las 6 de la mañana.

Le respondí uno similar, y volví a quedarme dormida.

A las 8 de la mañana volvió a sonar el celular, me reí y me tape con la almohada, minutos después, tome el celular era un recordatorio "1 año, te amo" decía la nota, estaba programado para que sonara en el calendario, 5 de agosto.

Me senté y me volví a caer hacia atrás quedándome profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté, pasaban de las 11 de la mañana, por ser sábado Charlie se encontraba en casa, podía oí como silbaba desde el piso de abajo.

Unas pisadas se oían en las escaleras, aun no estaba despierta del todo como para reconocerlas, o intentar averiguar de quien eran.

Mi puerta se abrió con un rechinido, esta vez si abrí los ojos, y me enderece.

Edward venia entrando con una charola de comida en las manos.

-hola-dije sonriendo cuando se acerco.

-buenos días, mi vida-dijo poniendo la charola en el buro e inclinándose para besarme.

-tus labios saben a naranja-dije antes de volverlo a besar.

-los tuyos saben deliciosamente a ti-dijo separándose levemente

-no es verdad, tengo mal aliento-dije apenada e intentando separarme mas de el.

-no es cierto

-si, me acabo de levantar-dije yendo hacia el baño, me lave los dientes y volví a la habitación, me esperaba sentado en mi cama, viéndome con una expresión burlona.

-¿que?-dije volteando hacia abajo para examinar mi cuerpo.

-¿se te olvida que pasamos 9 meses en una isla, y que no había pasta dental, que te besaba acabada de levantar?-dijo riendo

-eran causas mayores-me excuse, el solo rio

-me encantas-dijo haciendo me señas que me sentara con el, me acerque hasta que quede sentada en su regazo, comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos en mi espalda.

-quieres almorzar-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, asentí.

Izo que me recostara de nuevo en la cama, y el se sentó a mi lado, comenzó a darme el desayuno en la boca, me trataba como una niña pequeña, me hacia sentirme especial.

Tocaron a la puerta, me enderece un poco.

-buenos días bella-me dijo Charlie asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-hola-le dije sonriéndole

-bueno…este…-titubeaba-nos vemos, que la pasen bien, me voy a pescar

-esta bien-le dije pero ya se había ido.

-¿Qué tanto sabe Charlie?-le pregunte a Edward, sonrió

-cumplimos 1 año, es lo único que sabe-me dijo dándome otra cucharada de cereal- y tienes permiso de llegar asta mañana-murmuro

-¿que tengo que?-repetí-¿le contaste que tu y yo y…-le dije alarmada.

-no, le dije que te tenia una sorpresa pero que estaba un poco lejos, y que era posible que tomáramos y me dijo que podías llegar mañana-dijo tranquilo.

Suspire algo aliviada.

Termine de desayunar.

-¿lista?-me dijo después de varios minutos en silencio.

-¿para que?-pregunte nerviosa, Edward soltó una risita.

-vamos a dar un paseo-me dijo levantándose-cámbiate te espero en la sala.

…

-Edward-dije emocionada-ve ese-señale una guacamaya.

-lo se, es genial-dijo abrazándome por detrás.

Por el paseo habíamos dado a parar a un aviario en Olimpya, había guacamayas, loros, canarios y palomas, de todos colores, unos pavorreales, y avestruces.

Regresamos a casa, después de comer unas hamburguesas, eran las 4:30 cuando entramos a casa, no se oía ruido por lo que supuse que Alice no estaba. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Edward se me adelanto.

-paso a las 6-me dijo-ponte hermosa, pero no creo que se pueda más de lo que ya eres.

No eres objetivo-renegué, puso los ojos en blanco y rio

- ok, ¿que me pongo?-le dije riendo

-de vestido largo no, algo formal, aunque hasta con pijama te vez bien-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-a las 6 –repitió antes de besarme.

…

Subí las escaleras nerviosa, mi estado natural en estos últimos días, al pasar por la habitación de Alice, me asuste

-creí que no estabas-dije con poco aire, después del pequeño gritito que eche.

Alice rio-no estoy aburrida-se quejo-¿quiero ver a Jasper?-murmuro

-oye, Alice- comencé nerviosa-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-me acerque a su cama y me senté junto a ella.

-si, dime ¿Qué quieres?-dijo animada

Respire profundamente-hoy cumplo 1 año con Edward-murmure

-eso ya lo se-me dijo-oh, espera no le has comprado un regalo, bella te dije que le compraras algo…

-no-la interrumpí-su regalo ya lo tengo, pero Alice, hoy también le voy a dar otra cosa-le dije mas bajito.

-¿Qué?-susurro imitándome.

Junte mis manos en un movimiento y me puse roja, Alice lo entendió a la primera, soltó un gritito

-en serio-me dijo emocionada

-eso planeo-seguía completamente sonrojada.

-¿Edward lo sabe?

-si

¿y cual es el favor que te tengo que hacer?-dijo ya levantada de la cama.

-no se, supongo que ninguno, solo quería contárselo a alguien-

-ya veo-dijo pensativa-no te vallas a enojar, creí que te daría esto en algún tiempo mas pero el momento ah llegado-dijo yendo hacia su armario-saco una bolsa roja y me la dio

-¿Qué es?-dije dudando su abrirla o no

-averígualo-me reto

Dentro de la bolsa, había lencería, atrevida, varios conjuntos.

-Alice-grite sonrojada-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-te dije que no te enojaras-se defendió riendo- no lo ice por ti, lo ice por Edward-se excuso

-no me pienso poner esto-dije cerrando la bolsa

-tu sabrás si te lo pones o no, solo piensa en la cara que pondría Edward al verte solo con esto-señalo la bolsa, las mariposas de mi estomago revolotearon como locas.

…

Después de mucho pensarlo, me metí a bañar, después seque mi pelo y me lo alacié un poco, un poco de maquillaje, y me puse a escoger la ropa.

Opte por una falda hasta la rodilla beige, una blusa con botones al frente azul, y zapatos de piso.

Al final las palabras de Alice me convencieron, y termine por ponerme unos de los conjuntos que me había regalado, el menos provocativo, según mi punto de vista.

Guarde en mi bolsa, los regalos de Edward mi celular, y tome mi chamarra, baje a la sala, prendí la tele y 5 minutos después tocaron la puerta.

Edward venia con pantalón de vestir negro, y una camisa blanca, los tres primero botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver, su pecho.

-wow-murmuro cuando abrí la puerta, me dio una rosa roja

-gracias-murmure nerviosa

-nos vamos-me dijo tendiéndome su brazo.

-si-fui por mi bolso, apague la tv y salimos de la casa.

…

-¿A donde vamos?-le dije cuando tomamos la carretera rumbo a Seattle.

-sorpresa-murmuro, y acelero.

-¡Vamos a tu casa!-dije sorprendida cuando tomo la desviación hacia esta.

-no-respondió

-poco antes de que se visualizara la casa, dio vuelta hacia un camino que no se notaba, recorrimos otros 5 kilómetros y se estaciono. Estábamos a mitad del bosque.

Tomo mi mano y caminamos varios minutos, ante mi estaba un pequeño prado, estaba lleno de flores silvestres, mas millones de pétalos de rosas y velas que estaban esparcidos por el claro, de un lado estaba una pequeña mesa y dos sillas.

-hermoso-murmure

-¿te gusta?

-si-susurre-Edward es asombroso, ¿como hiciste todo esto?

-digamos que ciertos pajaritos me ayudaron-

Me giro hasta quedar frente a frente, se inclino y por inercia me puse de puntitas. Esperando que sus labios impactaran los míos, pero no fue así, solo los sentí en mi mejilla. Gruñí, Edward rio.

-¿tienes hambre?-me pregunto tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta la mesa.

-si

Cenamos comida italiana mientras que veíamos como el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas, Edward prendió todas las velas, cuando la noche llego.

La oscuridad alrededor de nosotros era extrema, solo el pequeño claro estaba iluminado.

-bien, te tengo otra sorpresa-me dijo cuando terminamos de cenar, vino hacia mi y me tapo los ojos con un pañuelo-espérame 5 minutos-murmuro.

Después vino por mi, y caminando muy cuidadosamente me llevo a otro lugar.

-¿quieres ver?-me susurro al oído, asentí

Quito el pañuelo de mis ojos y los abrí, estábamos frente a una pequeña, carpa a unos 20 metros del prado, no la había notado pues, las velas estaban apagadas, era lo que Edward había echo en esos 5 minutos.

Levando una de las cortinas para que pasáramos, dentro había mas pétalos de rosas por el suelo, un sofá cama con muchos cojines de colores, y olía a incienso.

-¿también te ayudaron los pajaritos?-murmure

-si, solo un poco-confeso.

Nos sentamos en el sofá cama, estaba cómodo.

Sentí como su mirada me penetraba así que levante la cabeza y lo vi, sus ojos hicieron conexión con los míos, se inclino y me beso, dulce y tiernamente.

-te tengo un regalo-me dijo levantándose, saco una caja alargada de su saco y me la dio.

Era un collar, plateado, el dije era una piedra en forma de corazón, verde, como sus ojos, parecía un topacio o un zafiro, me dio miedo preguntarle si era de verdad.

-gracias, es hermoso-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-ahora me toca a mi

Saque de mi bolsa las partituras y se las di, cuando las vio sonrió como un niño pequeño la mañana de navidad, y me dio un gran abrazo.

-gracias-murmuro en mi oído.

-falta otra cosa-le dije dándole la pulsera, la vio y sonrió pero cuando vio lo que tenia grabado, fijo su vista en mi y puede ver el gran amor que reflejaban sus ojos, mi corazón me dio un apretón.

Me acerque a el, y lo bese, el me correspondió gustoso, cuando las respiraciones se hicieron muy irregulares, Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello, lleve mis manos a su camisa y comencé a desabrochar los botones.

-bella, no te quiero presionar, puedo esperar-me dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos, no le respondí simplemente lo volví a besar.

Dando rienda suelta a nuestro amor.

…..

Esa noche fue sin duda la mejor de mi vida.

En esta semana, lo volvimos a repetir varias veces Todas y cada una de ellas, perfectamente hermosas.

Después de oír casi una hora de suplicas de Alice y Rosalie, termine por contarles lo que había pasado esa noche, quienes se la pasaban diciendo "awww" y suspiraban en cada parte de mi relato.

Era domingo, Edward y yo estábamos de paseo en for Ángeles, acabábamos de salir del cine, vimos "de amor y otras adicciones"

Estábamos rumbo a un restaurante para cenar cuando mi celular sonó. Era un número que no tenía registrado.

-¿hola?

-bella, que bueno que contestas-era un hombre su voz se me izo familiar

-¿Quién eres?-dije extrañada, Edward me vio con interrogante.

-soy Billy, el papa de Jacob-en cuanto oí su nombre, puse cara seria-bella, Jacob tubo un accidente.

-¿Qué le paso?¿como paso?-dije preocupada

-iba en su auto y un camión se le atravesó, el carro quedo echo cenizas y Jacob por poco también, bella, se que tienes todo el derecho en no querer venir, pero Jacob esta muy mal y solo pregunta por ti.

-¿en donde están?

-en el general de Seattle, ven pronto por favor-dijo y colgó

-¿quien era?-me dijo Edward

-Billy-susurre con la garganta seca-Jacob tuvo un accidente-murmure

-¿quieres ir?-me pregunto, sosteniéndome pues al piso comenzó a moverse.

Asentí con la cabeza

-¿donde esta?

-en el general de Seattle-susurre.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto, iba callada, para que lo hubieran traído a Seattle tenia que ser algo realmente grave.

Edward arranco y media hora después íbamos entrando en el hospital.

En la sala de espera, estaban Billy, y varios de los amigos de Jacob.

-Billy-susurre cuando llegue a su lado

-gracias por venir-me dijo, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿como esta?

-tiene, una pierna rota, 5 costillas, una contusión cerebral y tiene un cristal incrustado en el estomago, lo están operando.-me dijo triste.

Edward me llevo a uno de los sillones, me abrazo

-tranquila va a estar bien-me dijo acariciando mi brazo

-Edward, no tienes por que estar aquí-le susurre-puedes irte, se que odias a Jacob.

-pero a ti te amo, y necesitas mi apoyo, así que aquí me quedo-me abrazo mas fuerte.

Pasaron 3 horas para que el doctor saliera del quirófano, en cuando Billy lo vio, corrió hacia el

-¿como esta?-le pregunto

-salió de la operación, esta en terapia intensiva, las próximas 24 horas son decisivas –le dijo el doctor

-¿puedo verlo?-pregunto esperanzado

-solo unos minutos sigue inconsciente-el doctor le izo señas que lo siguiera y se perdieron al final del pasillo.

Me recargue en el pecho de Edward, y me quede dormida, no se cuanto tiempo, pero me desperté cuando oi la voz de Edward llamarme

-¿Qué paso?-dije alarmada

-pregunta por ti-me susurro

-¿puedo verlo?-le pregunte a la enfermera que estaba hablando con Billy

-si, pase-me dijo

Edward intento soltar mi mano-no-le dije-te necesito-el asintió y caminamos hacia terapia intensiva.

Jacob, estaba recostado en una cama, su pierna estaba enyesada y elevada, mientras que ventas le rodeaban el pecho y la cabeza, tenía varias curias por toda la cara y brazos.

-bella-murmuro.

Nos acercamos a el su expresión era suave una que no veía desde hace mucho

-troquilo-le dije acariciando su mejilla-vas a estar bien.

Jacob miro a Edward y lo fulmino con la mirada, Edward se percato de esto.

-ahora vengo-me dijo soltándose de mi agarre

-no-le dije

-solo un momento-camino y salió de la habitación.

-perdón-me murmuro Jacob-por todo lo que te ice

-tranquilo, te perdono-susurre

Intento moverse pero algo le dolió y se quejo

-no te muevas-le dije sosteniéndolo

-me voy a morir-murmuro

-no, estarás bien, ya veras pronto saldrás de aquí-intente animarlo

-no, estoy muy mal, lo siento, me queda poco tiempo-insistió-bella, ¿te puedo pedir algo?-me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano que estaba recargada en la cama

-si

-¿me puedes dar un ultimo beso?

-Jacob, no se si esto este bien…

-por favor-me interrumpió

-no lo se-le dije, intentando soltarme de su agarre

-es mi ultima voluntad-susurro

No se si fueron esas palabras, o verlo tan frágil las que me hicieron inclinarme a besarlo.

Apenas rose mis labios con los suyos, cuando me iba a levantar, el tomo mi cabeza y me obligo a profundizar el beso.

Oí como alguien carraspeaba la garganta, Jacob me soltó.

"no puede ser" dijo una pequeña vocecita en mi interior al ver quien estaba parado en la puerta

-Edward-susurre

El estaba parado totalmente, quieto me veía fijamente, y pude reconocer esa mirada: dolor

Era igual a la que me dedico cuando le pedí un tiempo.

-yo…Edward…yo-tartamudeaba

Dio un paso hacia la salida, aun viéndome y yo lo seguí, en eso oí un feo pitido a mis espaldas, gire y vi a Jacob convulsionarse, Edward seguía viéndome pero ahora había dado 3 pasos más hacia la salida.

Vi a Edward, y vi a Jacob varias veces, hasta que Edward se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, corrí a ver que le sucedía a Jacob, pulse el botón de emergencia y llegaron corriendo doctores y enfermeras, me sacaron a la sala de espera. No vi a Edward así que salí a la calle, no estaba fui al estacionamiento y su volvo ya no estaba.

-no, Edward, no –murmure con lagrimas en los ojos.

Regrese al hospital decidida a pedirle una explicación a Jacob, pero estaba en cirugía de emergencia.

Tal vez fue mi lado bueno el que me obligo a quedarme a esperar noticias de Jacob.

Después de 5 largas horas de espera, hubo noticias, había sufrido un derrame tipo 1 que por suerte fue atendido a tiempo y Jacob se había salvado, espere un poco mas a que la anestesia hubiera pasado.

Estaba amaneciendo, por suerte le hacia avisado a Charlie, que de mala gana me mando los buenos deseos para Jacob.

Cuando despertó entre a verlo.

-estuviste llorando-dijo en cuanto entre

-si, algo-confesé

-y supongo que no es por ni que me estoy muriendo si no por ese-dijo sonriendo.

Estaba mucho mejor.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

-te bese-adivino, asentí-porque lo deseaba, y eres demasiado buena para negarte-dijo divertido

La sangre me hervía, estaba enojada, y todo por estúpida.

-eres un imbécil, ojala que te mueras-le grite saliendo de la habitación.

Pase de largo sin decirle nada a Billy, y tome un taxi rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

En el camino me dio remordimiento por haberle dicho que deseaba que se muriera.

"si Edward no te quiere será por su culpa" dijo la vocecita "deja de sentirte culpable"

Al llegar, toque la puerta tímidamente, me abrió Jasper

-hola-murmure

-esta arriba-me contesto al parecer lo había despertado

Mire mi reloj eran las 8 de la mañana.

Subí sin hacer ruido, hasta el 3er. Piso, donde se oían notas musicales del piano, eran tristes muy tristes.

Fui a la sala de música, abrí la puerta lentamente y hay estaba, con la misma ropa de anoche, sus fracciones estaban descompuestas y lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Se me partió el corazón verlo así.

Entre sin hacer ruido, hasta quedar a su espalda, entre sus piernas tenia una foto mía, se me izo un nudo en la garganta.

-Edward-murmure intentando quitar las lagrimas de sus mejillas, pero se izo para atrás-prometimos primero hablaríamos-le dije desesperada, Edward asintió.

-espere que vinieras tras de mi pro no sucedió-dijo con la voz ronca- esta vez soy yo el que te pide tiempo a ti

-no Edward no me hagas esto, yo te amo, te lo eh comprobado desde hace mas de 1 año, esto no nos puede separar-le dije desesperada, un dolor en el pecho me atravesó, me inque frente a el, poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo, las lagrimas salían rápidamente de mis ojos.

-tu si me puedes pedir tiempo, pero yo a ti no-me dijo con voz fría.

-eso fue un error, por favor perdóname-la voz se me quebró, sus ojos estaba fríos, duros, su quijada estaba tanza.

Volví a poner mi cabeza en su regaño, y seguí llorando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:'( me gusta el drama lo siento xD

Gracias por sus comentarios

Me dejan algún review?

Qarla


	23. Capitulo 23

capitulo 23: ¿COMO ES QUE USTEDES?

Sentí como sus manos se ponían en mi cabeza, intentando levantarla, pero yo no quería, quería seguir cerca de, el sentir su calor.

-me parte el corazón verte llorar-susurro, su voz ahora era cálida, un poco de esperanza revivió en mi.

-no me hagas esto-repetí en susurros, abrazando su cintura, me daba miedo levantar la cabeza y enfrentarme con su mirada.

-no importa que me hagas o que haga yo, no me puedo separar de ti-dijo Edward ayudándome a levantarme, quedamos frente a frente, mi corazón volvió a latir, cuando fije mi vista en sus ojos, que ahora eran tiernos, me rodeo con sus brazos, y yo lleve los míos a su cuello, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y volví a llorar.

-perdón-susurre

-ya, tranquila mi niña, no me iré de tu lado-dijo abrazándome mas fuerte, suspire aliviada.

Levante mi cabeza y el se agacho un poco, nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso, lento pero lleno de amor.

-te amo-susurre entre sus labios

-y yo a ti-dijo besando mi cuello

Lo volví a abrazar, me cargo y sentí como caminaba, se sentó en un sillón, y yo quede sentada en su regazo.

Aun había restos de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, las quite con mis dedos

-ya no quiero hacerte sufrir-susurre

-ya no lo hago-contesto, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-pero lo hacías, y eso no esta bien, tu haces muchas cosas por mi, y yo como te pago-mi voz fue disminuyendo-a veces creo que no te merezco-se me quebró la voz

-bella, tu y yo nos pertenecemos, y si tu eres mía yo soy tuyo no importa que pase, mientras me demuestres que me amas, yo estaré hay para ti, porque mi amor por ti no va a desaparecer, ahora dime ¿me amas?

-mas que a mi vida-susurre- y espero que me perdones, por que la verdad no se vivir sin ti-puse mi cara en su pecho y bese su cuello.

-y no lo aras, te perdono, mi niña, no me iré de tu lado-murmuro mientras me ponía sus dedos en mi barbilla y me levantaba la cabeza, me volvió a besar.

Llegue a casa cansada, había sido una noche y una mañana llena de emociones, cuando llegue Charlie ya no estaba y Alice seguía dormida, caí rendida en mi cama, apenas me quite los zapatos y me dormí, el sonido del teléfono me despertó.

-hola-decía Alice desde el piso de abajo

-si, ya llego; lleva como 5 horas dormida; esta bien, ahora lo intento; oye papa, de pasada llegas por unas crepas, ¿si? ; De cajeta y de mostaza; ya se que no hay de mostaza, pero pídela, por favor, tengo antojo; eres el mejor;-y colgó

¿Dijo que llevaba 5 horas dormida? Si no me fallaban las cuentas ya casi era hora, de que Charlie llegara.

Me levante muy a mi pesar y me metí a bañar, el baño me relajo y me termino de despertar.

Baje sacudiendo mi pelo, Alice me vio y rio

-buenos días dormilona

-buenas noches-la corregí riendo-lo siento, no ice nada el día de hoy, tienes hambre

-un poco-confesó

-¿Qué are de comer?-dije preocupada-¿Qué se te antoja?

-no te preocupes, Charlie ya viene y va a traer pizza

-la pizza no es buena para ti, Alice, te tienes que nutrir bien, tienes que comer sano.

-lo se y eh estado comiendo sano, y ya mero nos vamos a california, hay Jasper no me va a dejar comer comida chatarra-dijo haciendo pucheros

-hace bien-le conteste, mientras recogía la mesa

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos hinchados? ¿Estuviste llorando?-me pregunto, acercándose a mi, para verme mejor, intente bajar la cabeza pero no me l permitió.

-si-confesé

-¿Por qué?-dijo sorprendida-¿por Jacob?

-no, a el ni lo menciones, aunque en parte fue su culpa

-cuéntame-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor

La imite y le conté todo lo que había pasado.

-algo me mencionó Jasper-dijo cuando termine

-¿que te dijo?

-que Edward, había llegado y se había encerrado en la sala de música, casi toda la noche hasta que llegaste tu.

-soy un monstro-susurre

-no lo eres, solo tienes un corazón demasiado bueno, que se deja engañar, y no cree que haya personas malas.

-ese siempre ah sido mi problema-le dije triste

-no te preocupes, para eso nos tienes a nosotros, para defenderte, y alejar de ti a las malas compañías.

-gracias-susurre-hoy eh estado demasiado chipi

-si, parece que la embarazada eres tu-dijo riendo

-¿Cómo esta mini tu?-le dije acercando mi mano hacia su abdomen

-hambrienta-dijo Alice

Acaricie su abdomen por varios minutos, hasta que sentí una pequeña patadita, que izo que quitara la mano asustada

-¿que fue eso?-dije perpleja

-te acaba de saludar-dijo Alice tranquilamente-mira pon tu mano aquí

Tomo mi mano y la puso en su vientre y sentí mas pataditas.

-que emoción-murmure.

-lo se.

Charlie llego poco tiempo después, cenamos pizza, y vimos sorprendidos como Alice se saboreaba su crepa de mostaza.

…..

-¿de que será la conferencia?-íbamos entrando al hospital, donde hace 16 días, había estado, preocupada por Jacob, ahora veníamos por una razón diferente, Carlisle daría una conferencia y veníamos a apoyarlo.

-de las enfermedades alimenticias-me dijo Edward, con orgullo sobre su padre.

Estábamos en el lobby preguntando donde seria la conferencia, cuando se oyó el sonido de elevador, y de el iba saliendo Jacob en silla de ruedas, aun se veía delicado, pero mucho mejor, de cómo estaba la ultima vez que lo vi.

Por inercia jale un poco el brazo de Edward, este se dio la vuelta, y contemplo lo que yo estaba viendo, aparte de Billy quien iba hasta delante, cargando una pequeña maleta, quien venia empujando la silla era nada mas ni nada menos de tanya.

Edward se quedo tenso y quieto viendo la escena al igual que ella, cuando estuvieron un poco lejos del elevador, tanya detuvo la silla, y se agacho frente a el, los dos sonreían, se veían felices, tanya se levanto un poco y beso a Jacob.

-¿estas viendo lo que yo?-le dije a Edward un poco confusa

-si-susurro

Comenzamos a caminar hacia ellos.

-que pasa aquí-dijo Edward confundido

-me enamore-dijo tanya levantándose y tomando la mano de Jacob

-¿que?-dije

-lo que oíste-me dijo tanya viéndome feo

-¿y como se conocen?-pregunto Edward aun confundido

-nos gustaría, quedarnos a charlar pero tenemos cosas mejores que hacer-dijo Jacob-vámonos mi amor-le dijo a tanya esta asintió y comenzó a empujar la silla de nuevo.

-adiós Eddy-dijo cuando paso a su lado.

Vimos perplejos como salían del hospital.

-¿que fue eso?-susurro Edward

-no lose, pero la verdad me da un poco de miedo-dije -tenemos que averiguar que traman esos dos-

-cierto-me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

Durante la conferencia, le di vueltas al asunto, ¿Cómo se conocían? ¿Como llegaron a ser pareja?

Ver a Carlisle, arriba de un escenario y hablando profesionalmente, me izo darme cuenta que lo subestimaba un poco, ahora veía porque todo mundo lo quería y respetaba tanto: porque era muy bueno en su trabajo, y le gustaba hacerlo.

Vi a Edward, quien prestaba mucha atención a la conferencia, y veía con una sonrisa a su padre.

Al terminar, fuimos con Carlisle lo felicitamos, y partimos hacia forks.

En el camino iba viendo el paisaje por la ventana.

-como van-me dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿de que?-dije confusa

-la mudanza

-Oh, ya mero terminamos, esta casi todo listo, y ustedes-

-mal, Emmett se quiere llevar todo absolutamente todo-dijo Edward divertido

-Alice esta igual-confesé

Faltaban escasos 10 días para que comenzaran las clases, comenzaban el 25 de agosto, en unos días mas partiríamos a california todos juntos, por carretera, pues a nadie le apetecía volar.

-¿sabes algo que me emociona?-me dijo, disminuyendo un poco la velocidad, para poder voltear a verme

-¿que?

-que nuestro departamento esta junto al suyo, así podre ir a media noche y raptarte-me dijo con sonrisa picara

-Edward-le dije totalmente apenada.

Habíamos decidido rentar un departamento, cerca del campus ya que los dormitorios eran algo pequeños.

Rosalie había ido a verlos, y nos había mandado fotos, el que escogimos, era espacioso, pero no muy grande, tenia mucha iluminación, 3 recamaras y un estudio, 2 baños, la cocina sala comedor, y una pequeña terraza, que tenia vista hacia la piscina del edificio.

Cuando les dijimos a los chicos no lo pensaron 2 veces antes de rentar el departamento de enfrente.

-apoco no te gusta mi idea-me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi rodilla y hacia pequeños círculos sobre ella, la piel se me puso chinita.

-sabes, cambio de opinión, me encanta-le respondí sonrojada.

Continuo conduciendo hasta llegar a mi casa, hay le di varios besos hasta que me obligue al salir del auto, ya que Charlie muy sutilmente veía desde la ventana.

…..

Estábamos en casa de Edward, era medio día, pasado mañana partíamos a california, Alice estaba dentro con Jasper, y rosalie se había llevado a Emmett a la cuidad, estábamos Edward y yo sentados en el porche, platicábamos y reíamos, hasta que un coche salió del camino para estacionarse frente a la casa.

De el bajaron un señor con pelo largo y negro de tez blanca, le sonreía a Edward, supuse que era Aro, pues a su lado venia tanya.

Edward se levanto y me levante con el, me tomo la mano, y me acaricio la mejilla.

-hola Eddy-dijo tanya animada-bella-se puso seria

-hola-susurre

-Edward que gusto verte-le dijo Aro

-igualmente, Aro quiero presentarte a bella, mi novia

-tu eres la famosa bella-dijo sonriéndome, me tendió la mano-me da gusto al fin conocerte

Le tome la mano-igualmente dije tímidamente.

-¿están tus padres?-le pregunto a Edward

-Esme esta dentro, y papa no tarda el llegar, pasen en un momento los acompañamos-le dijo abriéndoles la puerta.

-tanya-dijo Edward, cuando esta iba a entrar a la casa.

-si, Eddy-dijo sonriente

-queremos hablar contigo-le dijo mi novio

Tanya suspiro-esta bien creo que me lo esperaba-dijo resignada

Se sentó en el porche y nosotros con ella y comenzó a hablar.

-¿como empiezo?-se quedo pensativa un momento-creo que será mejor que comienza desde el principio, así lo entenderán todo, verán hace tiempo, bueno-dice avergonzada-Edward tu sabes lo que sentía por ti, y siguiendo mis sentimientos, los seguí, hasta tu casa-me señalo- vi sus muestras de amor y la rabia me inundo, quería separarlos, pero no sabia como, estaba claro que mis intentos anteriores no habían funcionado, pensaba y pensaba como separarlos, la rabia me inundaba y si no eras mío, no serias de nadie-dijo avergonzada-fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que, alguien mas los veía, y con mucha rabia, me baje de mi auto con mucho cuidado y fui con el, "hola" le susurre, dio un brinco y luego me volteo a ver "¿hola?" dijo dudoso. Me conto que tu eras su novia-me vio fijamente- y yo le dije que tu eras mi novio-giro su vista hacia Edward- ay escondidos entre los arbustos viendo como se besaban y abrasaban ideamos un plan para separarlos.

-¿cual era?-pregunto Edward tenso

-básicamente tu terminabas conmigo y Jacob con bella-continuo- bueno el chiste es que, nos hicimos buenos amigos, cada vez pasábamos mas tiempo juntos, y cada vez su sonrisa me gustaba mas, me sumergía en sus ojos y veía reflejados los míos en ellos, y me gustaba que veía. Pero no sabia lo que sentía, según yo amor era lo que sentía por ti, pero no solo era una obsesión, cuando supe del accidente de Jacob, sentí una opresión en el pecho, fui corriendo a verlo, pero no pude entrar ya que ustedes estaban hay y no me podían ver, espere pacientemente asta que se fueron, primero tu Edward, y horas después se fue bella. Entre corriendo para saber como estaba, su cuerpo estaba mal pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, sabia que había echo algo de acuerdo al plan.

"como estas" le dije preocupada, "feliz, acabo de hacer que se peleen" dijo orgulloso. Su mirada al recordar a bella, izo que sintiera un dolor raro en mi pecho, no sabia que era, se intento mover, y se quejo algo le dolía, me arrime y lo intente ayudar, pero mi cara quedo cerca de la suya, y lo bese, una y otra vez no podía dejar de besarlo y el me correspondía.

Nos dimos cuenta que ya no valía la pena el dichoso plan, pues ya no era importante separarlos, nos teníamos a nosotros.

Queríamos separarlos y nos enamoramos en el camino-dijo suspirando

-¿es enserió?-pregunto Edward dudoso

-se que es difícil que me crean después de todo lo que ice y mas mentiras que dije, pero es verdad, lo que siento por el es verdadero, y el lo siente por mi-dijo segura

-¿entonces, ya no nos piensan separar?-le pregunto mi novio

-no, ya no, y bella-se levanto y quedo frente a mi-perdóname, no me di ni la oportunidad de conocerte cuando ya te estaba haciendo la vida imposible, ¿me perdonas?

-si-le dije

-¿crees que podremos ser amigas?

-eso no lo se, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo-le dije,

Ella me sonrió y Edward me abrazo, entramos a la casa.

…..

El día de las despedidas llego, Charlie nos abrazo una y otra vez.

-prométanme que me hablaran en cuando lleguen-nos dijo serio

-lo prometemos-dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-en vacaciones, y puentes aquí nos vas a tener-le dijo Alice- y revisa tu email, que te estaré mandando fotos de mi panza.

-esta bien-le contesto antes de volvernos a abrazar.

Esme y Carlisle abrazaban a sus hijos, y no los soltaban.

Rosalie se despedía de su nana, quien había decidido regresarse a su país con su familia, pues su "niña" ya no la necesitaba.

Estábamos en la casa de Edward, de aquí partiríamos, en el jeep y en el volvo, las maletas estaban en las cajuelas, y algunas cajas ya las habíamos mandado por paquetería.

-Edward, Jasper, Emmett-los llamo mi padre, vinieron hacia nosotras que estábamos junto a Charlie.

-muchachos, quiero decirles que los tres me caen muy bien, y que en cierta forma los eh llegado a querer, pero si me entero que alguna de ellas-nos señalo-derrama una lagrima por su culpa, los castro-dijo serio, los chicos quienes reían, se quedaron callados, viendo a Charlie con miedo, después este se echo a reír, y los chicos se relajaron.

-es en serio-aseguro Charlie

-es hora-dijo Carlisle

Un ultimo abrazo a los presentes y Edward y yo nos subimos al volvo, Alice, Jasper, rose y Emmett se subieron al jeep, y despidiéndonos de nuestros padres, arrancaron, rumbo a otra etapa de nuestra vida.

:::::::::::::::

Me dejan algún review?

:D

qarla


	24. capitulo 24

capitulo 24: nueva etapa

El viaje de camino a california, fue largo pero divertido, cada poco tiempo parábamos en una cafetería o en un restaurante, ya que tanto Emmett como Alice, les daba hambre y parábamos a acompañarlos.

En una de las paradas, a Emmett se le ocurrió retar a un camionero, a ver quien comía mas hot dogs, para sorpresa de muchos Emmett gano después de atragantarse con mas de 30 hot dogs, para alivio mío y de Edward nosotros íbamos en otro auto, y no tendríamos que soportar las quejas de Emmett, por haber comido de mas.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer decidimos parar en un hotel, pedidos 3 habitaciones, me di un relajante baño, mientras Edward veía la tv, se me olvido meter mi ropa al baño, y tuve que salir solo con la pequeña toalla, que apenas cubría lo necesario, una sonrisa salió de mi boca, al ver la cara que ponía Edward al verme salir del baño, se metió a bañar, mientras yo me cambiaba, nos dormimos, casi al instante pues, el viaje de unas 7 horas en auto se había retrasado a ser uno de 14 por las paradas continuas, y pasar la noche en el hotel.

Partimos después de comer, el rico desayuno que servían en el hotel, de hay en mas no hicimos otra parada mas que para ir al baño, pues Alice venia profundamente dormida, y Emmett tenia infección estomacal, y lo ultimo que quería era comer.

Llegamos a Los Ángeles, al medio día, la ciudad era grande con muchos rascacielos, y demasiados autos y personas, mucho más grande que Seattle.

Edward estaciono, el volvo afuera de un edificio de unos 4 pisos, era blanco y estaba bien cuidado, era los departamentos, Jasper estaciono el jeep alado y nos dispusimos a bajar las maletas de la cajuela.

Los departamentos estaban en el 3er. Piso. Eran espaciosos, 3 recamaras con su baño, sala comedor cocina, un pequeño estudio y una terraza, la nuestra daba hacia el jardín y la alberca que tenia el edificio, mientras que la de los chicos, daba hacia la calle, y un paisaje de la cuidad.

-están geniales, buena elección-le dije a rosalie

-gracias, estaba entre estos, y unos a unas cuadras, pero ¿saben que me convenció?-dijo yendo hacia la tarraza

-¿Qué?-dijo Alice

-eso-señalo hacia la alberca en la que estaban varios chicos, nadando y tomando el sol, la mayoría hombres y de muy buen ver.

-así se hace rosalie-la felicito Alice sin quitar su vista, hacia el jardín.

Emmett se asomo, y dejo escapar un gruñido

-rose, nos vamos-dijo enojado, te meteré de monja-dijo haciendo que nos riéramos

-si me metes de monja, seré moja y no podre estar contigo-le dijo rosalie soltándose de su agarre.

-esta bien-dijo Emmett rendido, no te meteré de monja, pero ¿es enserio que solo lo escogiste por eso?-dijo triste

Rosalie rio—no, eso es un plus, lo escogí porque en el otro no admitían niños-comento mientras miraba hacia Alice, esta sonrió y se sonrojo, fue y abrazo a rose.

-gracias por pensar en nosotros-dijo mientras se acariciaba el abdomen.

Salí al pasillo y saque mi celular, marque el numero de Charlie

-bella, hija, ¿están bien?

-si, papa, no te preocupes acabamos de llegar

-que bueno, y dime ¿te gusto tu departamento?

-si, esta genial, espero y lo veas pronto

-ya veras que si, y ¿Alice?

-te la paso-tape en celular con mi mano y me asome al departamento, "Alice" grite y le señale el celular, vino hacia mi y se lo di, entre dejándola sola.

El departamento, tenia el refrigerador, la cocina equipada, la sala una pequeña mesa, y en las recamaras las camas sus buros y el tocador. Necesitaba decoración. Y tal vez una Tv

Comenzamos arreglando nuestro departamento desempacamos y comenzamos a guardar la ropa en el armario, mientras los chicos acomodaban los muebles de la sala haber cual se veía mejor.

Las cajas que habíamos mandado ya estaban hay y dentro venían cuadros lámparas, bajilla de de mas cosas.

….

Terminamos pasadas las 10 de la noche, pero nuestro departamento ya estaba presentable, tenía unos pocos cuadros, pero muchos portarretratos y fotos, algunas alfombras y lámparas.

La cocina estaba lista para usarle, con vasos platos y cubiertos, claro tendríamos que comprar más.

No habíamos comido, y moríamos de hambre, Emmett y Edward fueron a un súper de 24 horas, y trajeron yogurt galletas, y un poco de fruta, cenamos sentados en el piso en la sala, mientras platicábamos.

Nuestro departamento estaba listo, pero el de los chicos estaba igual, ni siquiera habíamos entrado por mucho tiempo, así que esta noche dormirían con nosotras.

Toda empolvada me metí a bañar, el agua caliente destenso mis músculos y me relajo, oler mi shampoo izo que me sintiera en casa.

Salí en pijama, un short verde y una blusa de tirantes, me acosté a lado de Edward, quien me acarició la mejilla por varios minutos antes de meterse a bañar.

Estaba casi dormida cuando sentí que se metía a la cama, me comenzó a acariciar la espalda, haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

-¿no te parece que debemos celebrar, el haber llegado?-me pregunto con la voz demasiado ronca, y percibí el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-es una buena idea, lastima que este tan cansada,-dije dándole la espalda, y fingiendo un bostezó, para después sonreír.

Edward bufo. Sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿no me vas a dejar a si? ¿O si?-me dijo pegándose mas a mi cuerpo, salte un poco cuando se pego completamente a mi, y sentí mas que sus brazos.

Voltee riendo-no claro que no, ven aquí-le dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Suspire cuando Edward me empiezo a besar el cuello.

….

Las risas de Alice me despertaron, mire mi celular eran las 10 de la mañana, estire mi mano y sentí a Edward aun dormido a mi lado, me gire hacia el y le bese la nariz, izo una mueca y siguió dormido, bese sus mejillas y su frente y esta vez sonrió.

-despierta dormilón-le dije mientras revolvía su muy despeinado cabello, mas de lo normal.

-mmmm-murmuro-un poco mas-y me abrazo

-anda, tenemos cosas que hacer, aun no acabamos.

Abrió los ojos-ok-refunfuño

Intente levantarme pero sus brazos me lo impidieron

-no me darás mi beso de buenos días-dijo indignado, me acerque a el y lo bese, por varios minutos, lento sin segundas intenciones, mas que demostrarle mis sentimientos hacia el.

Salimos del cuarto ya cambiados, en la mesa estaban sentados, desayunando lo que quedo de la noche anterior.

-creo que, urge surtir la alacena, dijo Emmett mientras yo tomaba un paquete de galletas, lo abrí y comencé a comer.

-si, y bien surtida-dijo Alice-algo así como unos duraznos en almíbar-dijo saboreándoselos, miro a Jasper y sonrió - Jasper, cariño ¿que crees?-dijo inocentemente, Jasper la vio y sonrió

-antojo-adivino el. Alice asintió

-¿que les parece, si bella y yo vamos al supermercado y ustedes comienzan con nuestro departamento?-dijo Edward robándose una de mis galletas le saque la lengua y el me sonrió.

-si vamos-dije levantándome

-al supermercado eh- nos dijo Emmett levantando las cejas y viéndonos con cara de travesura. Me sonroje y oí como Edward gruñía.

…..

Estábamos en el supermercado de compras, cada uno llevaba un carrito cada uno para cada departamento.

Yo llevaba cosas sanas y algunas light, mas los antojos de Alice, mientras que Edward llevaba papas, y dulces.

Estábamos en el pasillo de galletas, estaba poniendo una caja de oreos, en el carro cuando se escucho que alguien decía "Edward"

La chica que venia caminando hacia nosotros era alta, rubia tez blanca y ojos azules, de inmediato mi autoestima bajo.

-hola Edward-dijo animadamente dándole un abrazo

-¡jane!-exclamo mi novio demasiado feliz para mi gusto

Ella se giro hacia mí, con una sonrisa en la boca

-soy jane-dijo sonriendo, y antes de que le digiera mi nombre me abrazo

-bella-dije cuando nos separamos

-mucho gusto, ¿Qué haces en L.A.? Yo te hacia en Seattle

-si, pero aquí estudiaremos-dijo estirando su mano hasta tomar la mía, que empezaba a caminar un poco, alejada de ellos.

-genial, espero que se la pasen súper y disfrutes estos años, que sin duda son los mejores.

-gracias, jane, oye y sigues con…-

-si-lo interrumpió-demasiado feliz-dijo riendo

No entendí a que se refería.

-que gusto volver a verte-dijo Edward sincero

-igualmente Edward, y bella, encantada de conocerte-me ruborice-bueno me voy, tengo prisa-me dio un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo a Edward, y siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta que desapareció.

Me mordí la lengua para que no salieran las preguntas que quería hacerle a Edward, pero el lo noto.

-¿no me vas a preguntar quien era?-dijo riendo

-¿de donde la conoces?- susurre

-era compañera mía de unos cursos de música que tome aquí en los Ángeles, hace varios años.

-ah-murmure-y ¿eran buenos amigos?

-si, pasamos cosas juntos que fueron muy divertidas-Edward me veía a los ojos y yo desviaba la mirada, tenia que confiar en el, por eso mordí mi lengua mas fuerte, para no empezar con mi ataque de celos que estaba a punto de darme.

-¿otra tanya?-le dije lo mas tranquila que pude, era absurdo lo se, estar celosa de alguien, quien, no había tenido dobles intenciones, como hubiera pasado, con tanya, pues su "relación" con Jacob aun estaba en duda.

Edward sonrió, y me acaricio mi mejilla-los celos, son indicio de que me quieres mucho, ¿es verdad?

-te amo-susurre, vi como se acercaba a besarme-pero ese no es el punto-se alejo riendo

-bella, jane es gay-dijo tranquilamente

-¿es que?-dije sorprendida

-gay-dijo natural-y tiene una muy buena relación con su novia, no la conozco pero jane me ah hablado de ella.

-¿de eso era la pregunta de hace un momento?

-si

-esta bien.

-celosa-murmuro en mi oído, antes de morder el lóbulo de este, solo reí y sentí como se me erizaba la piel.

Comenzamos a caminar, y seguimos con las compras, ahora que estaba mas tranquila podía decir que jane me caía bien.

….

Regresamos con cientos de bolsas, hicimos varias vueltas desde el carro hasta el departamento, por suerte el edificio tenia elevador.

El departamento de Edward ya estaba aventajado, su maleta era la única que seguía arriba de su cama, pues los demás ya habían guardado su ropa en el armario, en una pared tenia un poster de balón de americano, con el nombre del equipo favorito de Emmett.

Nos pusimos a acomodar las cosas en el refrigerador y la alacena de ambos departamentos, se oían risas en los cuartos, y alguno que otro zape, seguido de las quejas de Emmett, y los regaños de rosalie, Jasper tenia música en su recamara y Alice estaba enojada en un sillón. Pues no la dejábamos hacer nada, y estaba desesperada quería ayudar.

Terminamos a las 6 de la tarde

-la mudanza es oficial-dijo Emmett-esto se merece una celebración, vamos a cenar-dijo feliz

-por lo visto tu enfermedad se fue-dije

-si, hoy no eh vomitado ni ido al baño, y tengo hambre-dijo sonriendo-entonces ¿vamos?

-si-dijo Jasper-tengo hambre

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Alice

-vamos por unas pizzas-dijo Edward-conozco un buen lugar.

Salimos rumbo a la pizzería, Edward se estaciono frente lo que parecía ser una tienda de crema, leche y quesos.

-¿que hacemos aquí?-dije confundida

-ya veras- bajamos del auto y esperamos a que llegaran, minutos después el jeep se estaciono detrás del volvo.

-entramos, y si era una tienda de quesos, al estilo Italia, era pequeña, y me sorprendió ver gente formada, para entrar a lo que se suponía era la cocina, pero no.

Cuando fue nuestro turno, las puertas se abrieron, y un mesero nos indico que pasáramos, la cocina era la pizzería, la tienda de quesos era la entrada, muy original.

Por dentro era grande, y muy italiana, había mucha gente, el lugar era concurrido.

Nos sentamos, y vino el mesero a pedir las ordenes. Media hora mas tarde puso una pizza delante de nosotros, era deliciosa, la mejor que había probado.

Comimos hasta que ya no pudimos, me sentí mal. Había echo gula. Pero no era la única, todos teníamos cara de no comer asta el siguiente año.

::::::::::::::

Me dejas un review?


	25. Capitulo 25

capitulo 25: happy new yeard!

En la mañana siguiente fuimos a la universidad, para arreglar el papeleo, e ir por nuestro horario.

Emmett y Edward estudiarían medicina, Edward especializado en neurocirugía, y Emmett en pediatría.

Rosalie estudiaría derecho, Jasper arquitectura, Alice diseño de modas, y yo literatura.

La universidad, era grande, con muchos jardines y arboles, la arquitectura era antigua, al menos por fuera, grandes edificios, hechos de piedra.

-me encanta-dije sonriente

Lo que resto de la semana, la pasados conociendo la cuidad, y dándole los últimos toques a los departamentos, habíamos ido a Beverly halls y a Hollywood. En especifico al letrero, estaba prohibido entrar pero no se como entramos hasta estar justo debajo del gran letrero, la vista desde ese punto era genial, se veía toda la cuidad y sus alrededores, así como los suburbios. Nos tuvimos que salir prácticamente corriendo de hay, pues después de escuchar unos ruidos, a unos 100 metros de donde estábamos salió un puma.

…..

El primer día de clases, me sentí mas nerviosa de lo que recordaba, de los primer día de clases, antes no me sentía tan nerviosa, tan vez por que siempre estuvo Alice a mi lado, en el mismo salón, y ahora aquí estaba sola, en medio de personas desconocidas, caras nuevas, tal vez nuevos amigos, pero nunca un nuevo amor.

¿Con cuales me llevare bien? ¿Con quien tendré problemas? Eran las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza cuando entro el maestro al salón.

Se presento a la clase y dio una iniciación de lo que se vería en su clase, prácticamente todos los profesores hicieron lo mismo, el primer semestre solo tendría 5 clases, así que salía temprano, cuando iba saliendo, un chico llego conmigo

-hola, me llamo seth-dijo sonriente

-hola, soy bella-le dije extendiendo mi mano y la tomo

-no eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

-soy de forks-le dije vi que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba-es un pequeño pueblo, cerca de Seattle

-oh, ya veo, yo si soy de aquí, y te doy la bienvenida a la cuidad, dime ¿vienes sola?

-oh no, mi hermana mi cuñado, mi mejor amiga y su novio también estudian aquí a demás de….

-bella-me interrumpió su hermosa voz

Gire hacia donde venia su voz, venia caminando mientras sonreía, me dio un pequeño beso, y se giro hacia mi acompañante.

-mi novio-complete

-Edward-se presento mientras lo evaluaba con la mirada

-seth-dijo el chico ahora serio-mucho gusto bello pero me tengo que ir.

-adiós-murmuro Edward solo yo lo pude oír.

-celoso-le dije cuando el chico se fue

-no viste como te miraba-se excuso

-si lo vi, pero no me iba a portar grosera con el-le dije, Edward refunfuño-celoso-repetí y el sonrió

-si-acepto orgulloso

-y sínico-le dije riendo

-todo lo que quieras-me dijo abrazándome- seré lo que sea con tal de alejar a los hombres de ti-me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le dije-¿ya saliste?

-no, digamos que Salí al baño, cuando note que mi novia estaba en el edificio de a lado, en el mismo piso, te puedo ver desde mi salón-comento sonriente.

-así que, ¿podre voltear y verte?-le despeine su cabello

-si, así que no intentes nada señorita o lo sabré-me dio un beso-me tengo que ir, ya tarde demasiado.

-esta bien, ¿quieres que te espere? ¿Cuánto te falta para salir?

-me faltan 2 horas, si tu quieres esperarme

-te espero en la cafetería-le dije antes de darle otro beso y ver como avanzaba.

…..

Iba hacia la cafetería cuando me alcanzo Jasper, me acompaño y nos tomamos un café, poco a poco fueron llegando los chicos, primero Alice después Emmett y Rosalie y hasta el ultimo Edward, estuvimos comentando acerca de nuestro día, y decidimos comer hay.

….

Los meses pasaban mas rápido de lo creído.

La rutina estaba establecida, nos turnábamos para hacer el desayuno, un día ellos y otro nosotras, pero siempre desayunábamos en nuestro departamento, el que ahora compartíamos con Emmett y Edward, a la semana de habernos mudado, Alice hecho a Emmett y Edward de su departamento, mudándose con Jasper, ellos dos, y nosotros cuatro.

Después del desayuno, acudíamos a la escuela, el primer semestre resulto fácil, y divertido.

Saliendo de clases, íbamos al departamento, yo cocinaba, pues era la que mejor lo hacia, los chicos lo habían intentado varias veces, pero el resultado era desastroso, votamos y yo seria quien cocinara, y yo acepte feliz, no quería que alguien muriera por intoxicación.

Los deberes no eran muchos, por ser el primer semestre, por lo que, eran mas las oportunidades que teníamos de salir, a conocer la cuidad, o organizar tardes de películas.

Manteníamos contacto con Charlie y los padres de Edward, a través de internet, Charlie en estos meses se había vuelto todo un experto en internet, ya hasta facebook tenia.

Pronto serian las vacaciones de navidad, dando por terminado el primer semestre, viajaríamos a forks, seria la primera navidad de la pequeña renne, y queríamos que fuera especial.

Hace 2 meses, a mediados de octubre, Alice dio a luz, a una pequeña bebe, hermosa piel blanca como sus padres, cabello rubio como Jasper pero las fracciones iguales a Alice, era hermosa y sana. Alice le había puesto renne en honor a nuestra madre.

Charlie fue el que entro al quirófano junto con Jasper a la hora de dar a luz, fueron 14 horas de trabajo de parto, pero valió la pena, al ver la felicidad que demostraba Alice, Jasper aguanto todo el parto tomado de la mano de Alice, pero cuando los pasaron al cuarto de recuperación, se desmayo enfrente de nosotros, Emmett aprovecho y le saco fotos.

El tiempo que se quedaron el la cuidad, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron en un departamento que tenían, en el centro de la cuidad, y Charlie se quedo en el nuestro, pues se negó a separarse de Alice y la pequeña renne, en cuando entro, se dio cuenta de que Edward y yo vivíamos juntos, lo cual no le causo mucha gracia.

Lo cual no comprendía, no vivíamos solos, estaban también rose y Emmett, y Alice también vivía con su novio.

"ellos ahora son una familia" me había dicho cuando le pedí explicaciones por su enojo, pues eso días en los que se quedo, me obligo a dormir sola, mando a Edward a la sala, y el se instalo en el cuarto que había sido de Alice.

El pobre de Edward acepto resignado. Las burlas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar.

De mis compañeros de clase, me llevaba con la mayoría solo uno que otro, con quien apenas nos saludábamos, y no sabia porque simplemente aun no se daba el compañerismo. Me caían bien, excepto seth.

Quien días después de de la presentación de con Edward, seguía hablándome bien, pero cada vez yo lo sentía que me presionaba cuando me preguntaba cosas muy personales, me empezaba a poner realmente incomoda.

Por suerte sucedió algo, y desde entonces no le dirijo la palabra

(Flashback)

Íbamos caminando cerca del edificio de nuestra clase platicábamos cuando a unos 20 metros, iba Alice, caminando al parecer llevaba prisa pues iba caminando rápido.

-mira-dijo seth siguiendo con la mirada a Alice-ay va otra-comento viéndola feo

-¿otra que?-dije molesta pero el no lo noto

-otra que por estar de urgida, ahora tendrá que cuidar a un escuincle, ¿Qué no pueden mantener las piernas cerradas?-comento queriéndose hacer el gracioso.

Le di un zape lo mas recio que pude-no te vuelvas a expresar así de ella, ¿ok?-le grite

-¿que te pasa?-me dijo sorprendido

-pasa, que ella es mi hermana y no te permito que hables así de ella, entendiste, idiota-le grite totalmente furiosa

-bella, perdón yo no sabia-murmuro

-cállate, y no me vuelvas a hablar-camine echa una fiera, me salte la ultima clase que tenia y me fui a sentar a un jardín para intentar calmarme.

(Fin del flashback)

Desde entonces, solo me miraba de vez en cuanto, y cuando lo sorprendía viéndome desviaba su mirada.

Había aprendido a controlar mis celos, ahora era mas fácil, no habíamos vuelto a saber nada de tanya ni de Jacob, excepto esa vez que fuimos a san diego a una comida que ofrecía Aro, en ella estaban tanya muy acaramelada de Jacob, y el la veía como a mi nunca me vio, con un brillo especial en los ojos, empezaba a creer que lo suyo si era real. Solo nos habían saludado de lejos, y no se acercaron a nosotros en toda la noche. Edward no podía estar mas feliz y yo junto con el.

Había habido cierto incidentes con sus compañeras de clase, las cuales no entendían las palabras "tengo novia", mas de una vez fui y le plante un beso a Edward enfrente de ellas, y se calmaban, por suerte no había ninguna tanya y eso me daba tranquilidad.

…..

Llegamos a Seattle el 20 de diciembre, Esme nos esperaba en su casa, cuando oyó los motores salió corriendo y nos abrazo antes de pedirle la bebe a Alice y poner toda su atención en la pequeña renne.

Charlie vino a pasar esos días a la casa de los Cullen, que se sobraba habitaciones de huéspedes, y Carlisle y Esme tan hospitalarios como siempre le dieron la bienvenida a su casa.

-me riendo remplazada-dijo Alice con aires tristes

Estábamos en la sala, no teníamos una conversación pues todos los pares de ojos estaban fijos en Charlie y la cosita que tenia en brazos.

-¿porque?-dijo Edward

-ya nadie me hace caso, ni mi padre-fingió llorar, Charlie levanto su vista hacia ella-lo primero que hiciste cuando llegaste fue correr con la bebe, ni siquiera me saludaste-se quejo y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Querido consuegro, has herido sus sentimientos- le dijo Carlisle a Charlie

-no es verdad, Alice, si te salude, pero van 2 meses sin ver a mi nieta, compréndeme, es la primera-dijo Charlie nervioso.

-¿entonces a mis hijos, no les aras tanto caso?-le pregunte seria

Charlie se puso blanco, tenia cara de "como saldré de esta"

Sonreí y todos se empezaron a reír

-tranquilo papa, era broma-le dije cuando vi que seguía sin hablar.

….

Noche buena llego, la cena era la de tradición, pavo y sus complementos, cenamos en la mesa principal, el ambiente se sentía lleno de paz de felicidad.

La comida estaba exquisita, sin duda Esme era una gran cocinera.

Al terminar y a punto de dar las doce, comenzamos a abrir los regalos, había echo unos cojines con su nombre para cada uno, me había tardado, pero me gusto como quedaron.

Los regalos que estaban debajo del árbol fueron disminuyendo, la mayoría eran para la pequeña renne, quien estaba dormida en brazos de su madre, recibió mucha ropa así como juguetes, y un carrito eléctrico de barbie, de parte de Emmett.

"¿si comprendes que tiene 2 meses?, no lo podrá usar hasta los 4 o 5 años" le dijo Alice, riendo

-yo siempre quise uno-se excuso Emmett.

Edward me había dado un dibujo de nosotros hecho por el mismo, enmarcado, y con una gran dedicatoria

"para la mujer que me ah sabido enamorar día a día, y que siempre estará en mi corazón" decía en una esquina seguida de su firma.

Habíamos decidido que entre nosotros, no nos daríamos cosas materiales, si no hechos por nosotros mismos.

Le había invertido una gran cantidad de tiempo pero su regalo me había gustado demasiado, le di un álbum que tenia fotos nuestras así como, poemas e imágenes románticas todo mesclado en un raro collage, el álbum tenía 50 hojas.

-gracias-me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso lento lleno de amor, el cual yo hubiera querido que siguiera por años, pero el carraspeo de la garganta de Charlie izo que nos separáramos, y que yo me sonrojara.

….

Año nuevo había sido entre amigos, como dijo Charlie, se había regresado a forks para celebrarlo con sus amigos, entre ellos su mejor amigo Harry.

Carlisle y Esme, se habían ido a Seattle a cenar y a pasear para festejar llevándose con ellos a la bebe, después de haber escuchado 2 horas de recomendaciones de parte de Alice.

Era la primera vez que Alice se separaba de la bebe y la extrañaba.

-mi amor, tranquila, mis padres la cuidaran bien-le dijo Jasper

-lo se, pero la extraño, ¿acaso tu no?

-si, también la extraño, pero esta bien, y necesitamos tiempo para nosotros, como pareja no como padres-le dijo Jasper invitándola a bailar.

Nos habían dejado la casa para nosotros solos, había botana mucho alcohol, música y un micrófono, para karaoke.

Comenzamos a bailar, y a tomar, pronto veía todo medio borroso, era la primera vez que tomaba mas de 2 copas o una cerveza y mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando mal, pero no me importo me la estaba pasando bien, y no tendríamos que manejar así que no había de que preocuparse.

Escuchaba como Emmett cantaba con el karaoke cuando unos brazos me rodearon la cintura

-¿Cómo estas?-me dijo mi novio

-feliz-le dije besándolo

-bella, ya se te subió, deja de beber tanto-me dijo pero el estaba casi igual que yo

-pero me estoy divirtiendo-me queje haciendo pucheros-estoy bien

-¿segura?

-si, anda ven, vamos a bailar-le tome la mano y lo jale hacia la sala, subí la música y comenzamos a bailar, aunque lo pisaba muy seguido y no sabia bailar me estaba divirtiendo.

Emmett se cayo y se comenzó a reír, se quiso levantar y no pudo, estaba muy tomado, lo vi y me reí veía q tenia 2 cabezas.

-¿es normal que Emmett tenga dos cabezas?-le pregunte a Edward, quien me seguía abrazando, con una copa en la mano.

-pues yo le veo tres-dijo riendo, me uní a sus risas y lo bese.

…..

La luz que entraba por la ventana, hacia que me dolieran los ojos, y sentía que mi cabeza iba a explorar, me levante lentamente, tratando de recordar que había echo anoche.

Los brazos de Edward me mantenían presa, casi no me podía mover. Lo vi y no tenía camisa, su pecho estaba desnudo.

Voltee hacia abajo y yo también, estaba desnuda. No lo recordaba, pero al menos sabía que me la había pasado bien.

Desperté a Edward y tenia un dolor de cabeza igual al mío.

-creo que se nos paso la mano-murmure

-si, totalmente de acuerdo, no vuelvo a tomar-dijo masajeando sus sienes.

Entro una Alice feliz a la recamara.

-buenos días, par de flojos-dijo hablando normal, pero yo sentía que gritaba con un altavoz

-baja la voz-le pedí, nos tendió un vaso de agua y una caja de pastillas

-para la cruda-me explico

-gracias-murmuramos al mismo tiempo

-déjenme decirles, que verlos a todos borrachos es algo, realmente divertido, tienen que volverlo a repetir, y esta vez también los grabare-dijo sonriente

-nos grabaste-dije sorprendida

-si, al rato que se les pase la cruda lo veremos, a ver si se avergüenzan, en fin iré a despertar a Emmett y rosalie, Esme los espera en la cocina, para desayunar o comer, como quieran llamarle-salió casi saltando de la remara.

A regañadientes, Salí de la cama y me di una ducha, me vestí y fui a despertar a Edward que se había vuelto a quedar dormido, se metió a bañar y me mientras me peine.

Bajamos, aun con dolor de cabeza pero menos intenso.

-bueno días-dijo Esme sirviendo el desayuno

-buenos días-dijo Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla

-perdón-dije sonrojada-por lo de anoche, debimos dejar mucho tiradero

-oh, no te preocupes no fue tanto, además Alice y Jasper me ayudaron.

Comenzamos a desayunar, y entro Jasper en la cocina, se veía normal, y yo lo recordaba también tomado y diciendo incoherencias.

-¿como les va?-dijo burlonamente

-como es que tu…-

-Alice me despertó a las 6 de la mañana y nos dormimos a las 4, me curo la cruda y me puso a recoger, algo así como un castigo, y ahora estoy bien-dijo sonriente-pero al parecer ustedes no.

Terminamos de desayunar, y descubrí que eran las 3 de la tarde, esperamos a que Emmett y rosalie bajaran y traían peor cara que yo.

…..

Ya en la noche, cuando Carlisle llego, nos pusimos a ver el video de lo que habíamos echo anoche, ya que Alice no podía tomar se tenia que divertir con algo, y valla que lo izo.

Casi todo el video me la pase escondida en el pecho de Edward, sonrojada, oyendo todo lo que decía frente a la cámara, sin duda no volvería a tomar.

::::::::

Hola! Me das un review?


	26. Capitulo 26

capitulo 26: ¿ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSNADO?

Desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Renne han pasado 5 años, ahora es todo una niña, de cabello lacio y rubio, ojos grises como los de Jasper, así como la nariz y boca de Alice, herero la energía de su madre y la paciencia de su padre. Era una niña encantadora, con buenos modales, y era muy ocurrente, muchas veces no sabíamos que responder a las preguntas que hacia, pues eran muy avanzadas para su edad.

Alice y yo nos graduamos hace 1 año, pues nuestras carreras eran cortas por así decirlo, solo 4 años.

Rosalie le faltan 2, y Jasper esta a punto de graduarse, en 1 mes aproximadamente.

Emmett y Edward aun tenían camino por recorrer, pues les faltaba 1 año para terminar, medicina pero aun les quedaba la especialidad y las practicas, en unos 3 años mas.

Desde que comenzamos la universidad yo tenía un trabajo fines de semana: Niñera.

Todos los viernes o sábados cuidaba niños, mientras que sus padres iban a cenas o bailes, me gustaba cuidarlos pues la mayoría se portaba bien, y no tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, solo bañarlos, darles de comer y jugar un rato con ellos, hasta que al caer la noche, se quedaban dormidos.

También cuidaba a Renne, pero sin cargo pues la frase de Alice era "cortesía de la casa hermanita", y obviamente no le iba a cobrar.

A veces me sentía como en esas películas de los 80, pues más de una vez Edward me acompañaba a cuidar a los niños. Veíamos películas, o me ayudaba y se ponía a jugar con los niños. Aunque siempre me lo imaginaba con sus pantalones negros, y chaqueta de cuero montando una moto. Nunca se lo dije pues estaba segura que al día siguiente se compraría una moto y yo no quería que se hiciera daño, pues las motos nunca me gustaron, eran algo estúpidas y peligrosas.

Pero ahora ya no podía, pues desde hace ya 2 años trabajo en una editorial, el primer año ice las practicas, ayudando a los editores, y leyendo varios libros, dándole mi punto de vista a mis jefes, cuando mis practicas terminaron y me gradué, me ofrecieron un puesto como editora y feliz lo acepte, ahora trabajo en una editorial, y no me va nada mal.

Alice no perdió el tiempo, pues al graduarse busco contactos y poco a poco se ah echo fama, pues sus diseños, están muy padres y no es porque sea mi hermana, varias figuras publicas, del cine como de la política, le han pedido a Alice vestidos, para cenas de gala o premieres.

Con la ayuda de Carlisle ahora Alice tenia una pequeña boutique en el centro de la cuidad y sus diseños cada vez son mas conocidos.

Ahora tiene mas tiempo para pasarlo con su hija, pues se la lleva a la boutique y ya no la tiene que dejar con la niñera, en casa.

Hace tres años, cuando Renne comenzó a caminar y correr, decidieron dejar el departamento y mudarse a una casa, a 10 minutos de nuestro departamento.

Carlisle, consiguió un trabajo para Jasper por las tardes, pues este se negó a la ayuda económica que Carlisle le ofrecía, pero tenia confianza de que pronto ya con los estudios finalizados, conseguiría algo relacionado con su carrera.

Nosotros seguíamos compartiendo el departamento con rosalie y Emmett, que ya no rentábamos, Edward lo había comprado.

Pero pronto seria solo para Edward y yo, pues rosalie y Emmett estaban a 2 meses de casarse.

Emmett se lo pidió en un estadio de fut-bol los pusieron en la pantalla y el le dio el anillo, rose lloro y lo abrazo dándole el "si" con un beso.

Charlie nos visitaba frecuentemente, las vacaciones de pascua venían Charlie, Carlisle y Esme a los Ángeles, y nosotros vamos en verano y navidad.

Charlie ya no hacia que Edward durmiera en el sillón, lo dejaba en mi recamara y Charlie dormía en la que era de Alice.

Me sonroje al más no poder al escuchar su respuesta, cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle por que ya no obligaba a Edward a dormir en el sillón.

-bella, creo que ya es tiempo de que Renne tenga a un primito con quien jugar, ¿no crees?

Emmett disimulo la carcajada fingiendo toser, Rosalie se cubrió la boca con la mano para poder reír, Alice y Jasper se rieron libremente, Edward palideció y se convirtió en una estatua y yo me sonroje.

-¿voy a tener un primito?-pregunto Renne quien había estado presente en nuestra conversación.

-por ahora no, cariño-le dije acariciando su cabello

-¿Cuándo?-cuestiono

-cuando tus tíos dejen de jugar ajedrez por la noche, y se pongan a hacer algo mas divertido-contesto Emmett ganándose un gruñido por parte de Edward y risas de los demás.

Era sábado, nos levantamos a las 5 de la mañana, ropa cómoda y partimos a casa de Alice, ya nos esperaban listos con Renne dormida en brazos.

Iríamos a disneyland, a mis 25 años estaba muy emocionada pues nunca había ido y yo era fan declarada de Mickey

Esperaba que este pequeño viaje nos relajara, pues con las cosas de la graduación de Jasper la boda de rose y Emmett estábamos un poco tensos, notaba a Edward extraño desde hace varios días, y me sentía con miedo, pues después de ya 6 años juntos, todo podría soportar menos separarme de el y es lo que mas temía, pues lo seguía amando como loca, como los primeros meses.

Al llegar había una fila para entrar esperamos pacientemente y a las 8 de la mañana entramos, lo primero que vi fueron los jardines de la entrada con miles de flores en forma de Mickey y mimi.

Poco después estaba un tren, que lleva alrededor de todo el parque.

Fuimos directamente al castillo, era enorme y por dentro tenia muchas cosas interesantes además de juegos mecánicos. En el camino nos encontramos a las botargas de tinker bell y varios personajes mas, nos tomamos muchas fotos.

Desayunamos en un pequeño restaurant del andador principal tenia tema de piratas de Caribe.

Después del desayuno nos separamos, Alice y Jasper llevarían a Renne a los juegos de acuerdo para su edad mientras que Edward, Rose y Emmett me arrastraron a los juegos mas emocionantes según ellos, el primero fue el de indiana jones, una montaña rusa subterránea en la que todo el tiempo te sentías indiana jones pues había serpientes alrededor y una enorme piedra te perseguía, todo el camino lo pase abrazando el pecho de Edward mientras este reía.

Me sentí un poco mareada al salir pero poco le importo a Emmett para arrastrarnos al Hollywood tower, el juego tenia pinta de edificio abandonado, pero por dentro era un elevador el cual subía hasta el ultimo piso en donde había una ventana desde donde se puede ver toda la cuidad me fascine viendo el paisaje así que me tomo por sorpresa cuando el elevador callo a toda velocidad. Grite como nunca había gritado, hasta Edward se tubo que tapar los oídos.

-ya estuvo de asustarme-dije cuando salimos de la torre abandonada

-pero bella apenas vamos empezando, mira sigue ese-dijo Emmett señalando la montaña rosa en forma de la cabeza de Mickey

-estas loco, no me pienso subir a ese-refunfuñe

-los acompañamos y yo me quedo abajo contigo-me reconforto mi novio

-esta bien-dije no muy animada

Caminamos hacia el juego, mientras estábamos en la fila, pude ver como Edward miraba el juego y suspiraba

-anda súbete-lo anime

-no te quiero dejar sola-me dijo dándole un apretón a mi mano la cual estaba entre las suyas.

-no me pasara nada, anda sube, y yo cuido las cosas

-esta bien-acepto-pero no te acerques a nadie, ni hables con desconocidos-me dijo sonriente

-si papa-le conteste riendo

La fila avanzo y yo fui a esperarlos cerca del área de salida, pude ver la cara de horror de rosalie en una de las veces que el carrito quedo de cabeza, mientras que Emmett y Edward sonreían.

Así la pasamos por unas 3 horas, a veces si me subía dependiendo de los juegos, y otras simplemente los esperaba abajo.

A la que si en contra de mi miedos me obligue a subir fue a la grizzli river run (montaña del oso), pues siempre que la veía por la tv. Decía que me tenía que subir.

La experiencia no fue tan aterradora, en verdad me gusto.

Al fin puede convencerlos, y fuimos a la casa de Mickey me tome muchas fotos hay pero para decepción mía no lo encontré,

Después fuimos a la mansión embrujada, y a al cine en 4D, seguido de la carrera de autos, donde Edward pudo manejar a mas de 200 sin ningún peligro pues lo autos estaba guiados por un circuito que debían seguir.

Nos encontramos con Alice Jasper y Renne en las tazas choconas.

Comimos unos hot-dogs en un carrito de comida rápida, para ir hacia el lago, donde nos subimos al barco pirata.

Las horas pasaban rápido y no terminábamos de recorrer el parque, era enorme.

Pronto el crepúsculo se puso en el cielo y caminamos rumbo a al nuevo juego que acaban de abrir de toy story, y como nuevo es el que tenia mas fila, cuando salimos ya había oscurecido, así que fuimos rumbo al castillo pues pronto empezaría el espectáculo de pirotecnia.

Conforme se acercaba la noche, notaba a Edward mas nervioso y no tenia idea de el por que.

Eran las 9 de la noche, en media hora comenzaba el show de fuegos artificiales.

-voy por unos refrescos-me dijo mi novio dándome un beso en la mejilla y yendo hacia un puesto de comida, lo contemple caminar hasta que se perdió entre la gente, gire mi vista hacia otros lados y ya no vi a los demás, no me había dado cuenta de que se hubieran movido de lugar, quise ir a buscarlos, pero decidí esperar a Edward y preguntarle si el sabia hacia donde habían ido.

Seguía buscándolos con mi mirada cuando un Mickey se paro frente a mi.

-hola-le dije sonriente, tenia en frente a mi ídolo, el cual había estado buscando durante todo el dia.

-eres bella swan-me pregunto una voz detrás de la botarga

-si-respondí rápidamente-me dejas tomarme una foto

-este…-dudo-si, pero primero te tengo que dar algo

-¿a mi?-dije sorprendida

-si, a ti- traía una bolsita de terciopelo rojo me la entrego

-¿y esto?-dije mirando la pequeña bolsa

-te lo manda el chico de haya-levanto su brazo detrás de mi, gire en busca de "el chico" y vi a Edward mirándome finamente, mientras sonreía pero su sonrisa era nerviosa, y su mano no dejaba de pasar por su cabello, signo de que estaba realmente nervioso.

-¿que tiene adentro?-le pregunte a Mickey

-descúbrelo-me animo

Sonriente abrí la pequeña bolsa y lo que encontré a dentro me dejo plasmada.

Una cajita negra de terciopelo estaba al fondo de la bolsa, mis manos temblaban al sacarla de la bolsa.

¿Acaso es lo que me estoy imaginando? Dijo esa pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza.

La abrí con mucho cuidado y hay estaba un pequeño anillo, planteado con pequeñas piedras blancas rodeando un pequeño diamante al centro. Era hermoso.

-te gusta-me pregunto su voz en mi oído, Edward estaba detrás de mí

-e…s…pre…cio….so…-tartamudee

Tomo mi brazo y me giro hasta quedar frente a mi, levante la vista del aniño a sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban amor mucho amor, las mariposas de mi estomago revoloteaban sin cesar.

El tronido de un fuego artificial izo que me asustara, quite mi vista de sus ojos y vi alrededor, estábamos al centro de una pequeña bolita de gente que se había juntado para ver lo que Edward trataba de decir.

Solté una risita nerviosa, entre la gente pude notar las caras familiares de mis amigos. Quienes sonreían

-bella-murmuro Edward, lo vi a los ojos nuevamente

-si-le dije con la voz cortada pues pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

-bella-suspiro lentamente- te amo-dijo- y quiero compartir mi vida, contigo, no me veo a lado de otra mujer, es imposible-sus brazos me rodearon la cintura acercándome a el, y su cabeza se inclino hacia la mía- cada mañana le agradezco a dios cuando veo que sigues ahí a mi lado, y también le agradezco, que haya echo que ese avión se callera, así te pude conocer, y enamorarme de ti-suspiro- eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida y….-

No pudo continuar pues sus labios chocaron contra los míos, me beso dulcemente, mientras escuchaba un "awwwww" de los presentes

En ese momento comenzó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, el cielo se ilumino con miles de colores la música comenzó a sonar.

-Isabella Swan-dijo nervioso- bella, ¿me arias el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?-me dijo abrazándome aun mas.

El cielo se pinto de verde y de azul, con toques rojos y amarillos.

-Edward yo…..-

El cielo se volvió a iluminar, la música subió de volumen.

Fin?

:::::::::::::

:D


	27. epilogo

Epilogo

-bella cariño ven aquí- oí que decían a mi espalda gire y hay estaba, aquel hombre el cual me acompañaba desde hace varios meses.

Antes de caminar hacia el contemple de nuevo mi rostro en el espejo, los años no pasaban en vano, alrededor de mis ojos se empezaban a formar pequeñas patas de gallo, y las expresiones de la frente comenzaban a marcarse muy tenuemente.

Solo tenía 35 pero pronto llegarían los 40 y después los 50, la juventud la estaba dejando atrás.

Fui hacia el, y le di un pequeño piquito

-como te fue cariño-le dije tomando su mano y llevándolo hacia el sillón de la sala

-estoy agotado, pero feliz, es viernes y tendré todo el fin de semana para pasarlo con ustedes-dijo poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros.

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente, era lunes y estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo hacia el paisaje que me daba el ventanal que tenia enfrente, pronto vi por el vidrio, el reflejo del piano de cola que estaba en el recibidor.

Mi corazón se oprimió.

Recordé varios años atrás y lo recordé a el, a quien le jure amor eterno y no se pudo cumplir, a el que tras haber tenido en sus brazos a nuestro pequeño, se marcho y nunca volvió, no en cuerpo, solo su alma.

Una lagrima se derramo hacia mi mejilla, antes de podérmela quitar unos deditos, me la quitaron

-¿mami porque lloras?-dijo mi niño preocupado

-recordé a tu papi-le fui sincera-y me puse triste

-no estés triste, mi papi esta aquí-señalo mi corazón- el ahora es un Ángel, y nos cuida desde allá arriba-me dijo tranquilamente pero yo no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas mas.

Me abrazo y lo deje que me consolara.

Aun lo amaba no lo podía negar, cada ínstate mi corazón lo llamaba, mis brazos rechazaban a alguien mas solo lo querían a el.

Pero tenia que salir adelante, por mi hijo, por nuestro hijo, tendría que luchar, y había encontrado un buen hombre el cual me podría apoyar en el difícil camino de ser madre.

Me levante del sofá y fui hacia el piano seguida por mi pequeño, me senté en el banquito donde el solía pasar su tiempo libre, toque varias letras, y sentí una corriente de aire, atravesarme, en ese instante me sentí completa, el estaba conmigo, pero cuando la briza se fue, mi corazón volvió a oprimirse, y esta vez no pude aguantar mas el llorar ampliamente, los sollozos se oían por toda la casa, casa que habíamos comprado esperando tener un futuro, rodeados de nuestros nietos.

-me duele verte llorar-dijo mi niño

-lo siento corazón, ya no lo are-dije intentando reponerme

-¿lo prometes?-me dijo viéndome fijamente-a el no le hubiera gustado que estés triste.

-tienes razón, mi pequeñín, tan maduro, pronto tu cuidaras mas de mi que yo de ti-le bese su mejilla-te quiero mi Edward-murmure en su oído

-¿porque me llamas Edward?, siempre me dices Anthony-dijo confundido

-porque así también se llamaba tu papi-le toque su nariz con un dedo

-Edward, Anthony Cullen-me dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Más lagrimas pero ahora silenciosas se derramaron hasta mis mejillas.

….y desperté

Todo había sido un sueño

Abrí los ojos agitada, me incorpore y tarde varios minutos en tranquilizarme, solo había sido un sueño me decía a mi misma, una y otra vez. Pero aun sentía ese dolor tan grande en mi pecho, la habitación seguía a oscuras, gire la cabeza y en el reloj de mi buro, daban las 5 de la mañana, tome mi celular y le marque aun con las manos temblorosas.

-¿bella?-pregunto adormilado

-lo siento-le dije en un murmullo

-¿que paso mi niña?-dijo un poco mas despierto

-solo quería oír tu voz-le dije pero la voz se me quebró con la ultima palabra.

-bella, ¿que tienes?-dijo alarmado

-nada, nada-dije pero mi voz sonó peor, no me había dado cuenta que las lagrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas.

-¿como que nada?, bella estas llorando, puedo oírte, dime que te pasa, por favor-me dijo desesperado

-es solo que tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo

-¿segura?-no me creía

-si-afirme-pero ya estoy mas tranquila, ahora que se que estas bien.

-¿me dirás de que se trato tu sueño?

-esta bien-respire profundamente-soñé que estaba con otro hombre…-un gruñido me interrumpió

-pero no sabia porque, podía verme en el espejo, tenia como 30 o 35-continue-pronto estaba sentada en tu piano, y sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho-comencé a sollozar- un pequeño niño me decía que no le gustaba que yo llorara, me decía que a su papi no le hubiera gustado, y fue cuando comprendí que habías muerto-mas lagrimas caían de mis ojos-Edward fue horrible, si tu te vas de mi lado, yo me muero, te seguiría tan pronto como pueda.

-tranquila no me va a pasar nada-me dijo, sentí su voz un tanto ¿tierna?

-prométeme, que no te vas a ir de mi lado, ¡prométemelo!-le dije un poco histérica.

-simplemente no puedo-se limito a contestar-quiero ir a abrazarte asegurarme de que estas realmente bien, quiero tenerte en mis brazos consolándote-me dijo, se oyó un suspiro-pero tu sabes que no puedo, Alice me mataría.

-lo se, por eso no te pedí que vinieras, me conformo con oír tu voz

-te extraño-murmuro

-y yo a ti cariño

-pronto te veré-dijo animado-y no puedo esperar para hacerlo

-estoy nerviosa-admití

-y yo-dijo riendo-tengo un nudo en la garganta-oí ruidos en la habitación continua.

-Edward me tengo que ir, escucho ruidos en la habitación de Alice, empieza la tortura-dije fingiendo horror.

-valdrá la pena, para ver el resultado-me dijo con confianza-¡te veré en el altar!

-seré la de blanco-dije riendo

-muy convincente-oí su risa-te amo

-yo igual-conteste poniéndome triste

-¿tu igual que?-me pregunto, hacia eso muy seguido

-te amo-murmure y colgué.

Algo más tranquila me levante con una sonrisita tonta en la cara.

Si hoy me casaba por fin después de 5 años de noviazgo y 6 meses de preparativos, hoy uniría mi vida a la de Edward para siempre.

-belli-dijo una muy animada Alice entrando a mi habitación, corrió a abrazarme-¡hoy te casas!-casi grito

-lo se-le devolví el abrazo-pero ¿no crees que es muy temprano?, la ceremonia empieza a las 5 de la tarde y son las 5:30 de la mañana

-nunca es tarde, bella-cerro los ojos en una expresión ausente-de echo nos faltaran horas-comento

-pareces muy segura-camine hacia la cocina en penumbras prendiendo luces a mi paso, tenia hambre.

-soy medio psíquica, en mi próxima vida veré el futuro-bromeo

-si claro, y en mi próxima vida seré la nueva reina de Inglaterra-le dije irónicamente

-si te lo propones, puede ser-dijo segura de si misma

-aja-alegue, saque una barra de granola y me la comí, no quería hacer mucho ruido pues Charlie seguía dormido.

Teníamos 1 mes en forks, dándole los últimos toques a la boda, yo me quedaba en casa de Charlie por órdenes suyas, se negó a que durmiera en la casa de Edward, algunas veces hacia trampa, a mitad de la noche cuando Charlie dormía plácidamente, bajaba y le abría la puerta a Edward, quien se dormía en mi cama y justo antes del amanecer se iba.

Alice esta noche se quedo con nosotros y dejo a Renne y a Jasper en la mansión Cullen.

Charlie mantenía nuestras habitaciones, como las dejamos al ir a la universidad.

… …

El sonido de la marcha nupcial tocada por el piano hacia que las piernas se me doblaran estaba sumamente nerviosa, saber que detrás de esas puertas de madera estaba el amor de mi vida, esperándome solo a mí, me ponía feliz y muy nerviosa a la vez, no ayudaba el echo de traer tacones de 10 cm. Y no saber caminar con ellos, ni que la cola del vestido sea demasiado larga y la pueda pisar, todo esto combinado con los pequeños sollozos que daba Charlie a mi lado, hacían explotar a mi estomago con tantas emociones que sentía en este momento.

-tranquila-murmuro-se te correrá el maquillaje con el sudor

-lo siento-susurre

-estas hermosa-comento viéndome orgulloso

-gracias papa-le dije abrazándolo, me lo devolvió pero me soltó al instante

-¿lista?-pregunto ofreciéndome su brazo

-lista-afirme tomando su brazo y sonriendo, mientras las puertas se habrían

Camine varios pasos con la mirada en el suelo, concentrada en no caerme, me agarraba fuertemente del brazo de Charlie, oía uno que otro murmullo dentro de la iglesia.

Levante la vista y lo vi, parado justo debajo del altar, con un traje negro que le quedaba perfecto a su cuerpo, su característico cabello revuelto y esos ojos verdes que me hacían perder la cabeza, pero esta vez tenían un brillo especial, demasiado intenso. Me sonrió y le sonreí en respuesta.

Caminar ya no me resulto difícil, eso paso a segundo plano, ahora estaba totalmente concentrada en Edward, en su mirada, en su sonrisa.

Cuando llagamos delante de, el Charlie unió mi mano a la de Edward y se retiro a su lugar, Edward me izo caminar un poco más, y entonces no pude evitar abrazarlo.

Se oyeron risitas y carraspeos de garganta, me separe rápidamente sonrojada.

El padre comenzó la ceremonia, yo solo podía ver a Edward, no oía lo que el padre decía, sus palabras eran incoherentes para mí.

Edward se acerco más a mí y me murmuro al oído:

-estas hermosa

-gracias-murmure-y tu demasiado guapo

-valió la pena la tortura-comento

-no fue tanta-dije recordando paso a paso mi maquillaje, peinado y demás cosas que a Alice se le había ocurrido hacerme.

-recuérdame agradecérselo, en otro momento

El padre nos lanzo una mirada envenenada y Edward volvió a su lugar sonriéndole, gire a ver a Alice, quien estaba en primera fila, junto a rosalie mis damas de honor con su vestido rojo.

Del otro lado, estaban Emmett y Jasper como padrinos.

Las palabras mas esperadas por fin llegaron.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan como esposa?

-acepto-dijo con voz fuerte y clara tomando mis manos entre las suyas, me sonrió de una manera tierna mientras que sus ojos reflejaban amor. Pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron en mi mejilla.

-Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo?

-acepto-logre decir con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas derramándose.

No supe en que momento el padre dio por terminada la ceremonia, solo fue consiente de cómo Edward tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y acercaba lentamente sus labios a los míos, para besarme tierna y lentamente por varios minutos, sentí flash en mi cara y un gran silencio, cuando nos separamos, la iglesia rompió en aplausos.

-te amo, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida-logre decirle entre lagrimas.

-mi niña, como te amo-susurro volviéndome a besar.

…. …. ….

-Esme todo esta perfecto, tienes un gran talento, tienen-aclare viendo a Alice que estaba a su lado-gracias

En un salón a las afueras de Seattle se celebraría la recepción, todo estaba detallado, cada aspecto estaba perfectamente hecho: las mesas, la decoración, la comida y la música.

Eran más de 300 invitados y yo no conocía a la mitad, la mayoría eran invitados de Edward. Así que cuando vinieron a felicitarnos, tuve que saludar muchas caras nuevas, Olvidaba sus nombres en cuando me los decían.

-nos divertimos organizando todo-comento Alice, viendo hacia detrás de mi y negando con la cabeza. Quise voltear y ver que es lo que ella observaba, pero unas manos taparon mis ojos.

-¿sabes cuando me costo peinarle?-pregunto Alice-la vas a despeinar-se quejo

-¿Quién soy?-pregunto fingiendo otra voz

Sabia que era Edward, su característico aroma lo distinguía

-Edward-dije segura

Me quito las manos de los ojos y me giro hasta quedar frente a el

-¿ya te dije lo hermosa y radiante que estas el día de hoy?-rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, y los míos se fueron hacia su cuello

-si, unas cuantas, no lo suficiente-comente

Acerco su boca a mi oído, inhalo y exhalo causando que se me erizara la piel-estas preciosa, radiante, hermosa, bella, linda-dijo antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-y tu estas sexy, hermoso, precioso, guapo-enredé mis dedos en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia mi, sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos, cuando una estruendosa voz, izo que nos separáramos.

-buenas noches a todos-dijo Emmett por el altavoz-Eddie ¿Dónde estas?-busco con la mirada hasta que nos encontró, en una esquina cerca del área de la comida-oh hay estas-sonrió-bella que guapa estas el día de hoy-le sonreí mientras Edward gruñía por el "Eddie" –¿como llevas eso de andar en tacones?-puse los ojos en blanco mientras oía risas.

"bueno, bienvenidos a la boda de Eddie…-Edward lo fulmino con la mirada-Edward y Bella-corrigió- y ustedes tortolos-dijo haciendo que una luz nos enfocara-disfruten la fiesta que salió muy cara-comento esta vez se oyeron mas risas, y yo me sonroje escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward, sintiendo las vibraciones que tenia gracias a su risa.

El momento del primer baile llego, Edward me rodeo la cintura con ternura mientras me alzaba y ponía mis pies sobre los suyos, el vestido era tal largo que nadie se dio cuenta, y de pronto yo bailaba como si fuera una profesional, ya que el baile era una de las tantas cualidades de Edward.

Los siguientes brazos que sentí fueron los de Charlie, quien con lagrimas en los ojos me deseo lo mejor, le siguieron Emmett Jasper, Carlisle, aro, cayo (el hermano de aro), ben y Tyler, y de nuevo Edward volvió a mi.

-te extrañe-le comente

-y yo a ti cariño-dijo antes de besarme con intensidad mientras seguíamos dando vueltas por la pista de baile. Sentí flashes en mi cara y algunas expresiones como "awww" y "¡que lindos!"

Cuando nos separamos, me reí y escondí mi cara en su cuello, hay le di un beso y el suspiro.

La noche siguió pasando, durante la comida (de la cual no pude probar bocado) pasaron un video de muchas fotos de Edward y yo, algunas de la isla, y las demás de nuestro tiempo de novios, vacaciones en las montañas, la universidad, y las navidades en forks.

No lo pude evitar y derrame varias lagrimas, Edward me las quito con sus dedos y me abrazo mas fuerte, cuando termino, se escucharon aplausos, y después Edward me beso, como tantas otras veces.

… … …

Bella se encontraba en el estudio de su casa nueva, acababan de mudarse a una nueva casa, pues pronto llegarían los gemelos y necesitarían mas espacio para jugar que el que se puede tener en un departamento.

Si, aquel viaje de luna de miel, a Italia había dado sus frutos, pues ya a 8 meses después de la boda, bella esperaba ansiosa la llegada de los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

Se levanto con esfuerzo, pues su gran abultado vientre no la dejaba moverse, camino hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, se lambio los labios mientras sacaba un pastel de chocolate, su antojo preferido durante todo el embarazo, Edward le reprochaba que tanto chocolate no era bueno para bella ni para los bebes, pero ella siempre conseguía que Edward llegara a casa con un pastel de chocolate.

Edward aun no se graduaba pero cada vez le faltaba menos, y al estar bella incapacitada, optaron por invitar a Esme por una temporada para ayudar a bella, mientras Edward estudiaba y trabajaba.

-es tu tercera rebanada en lo que va de la mañana-le dijo Esme entrando a la cocina con bolsas del supermercado.

-lo se, pero no lo puedo resistir, me encanta-le contesto bella avergonzada-no le digas a Edward ya vez como se pone-suplico

-no te preocupes hija, de mi boca no sale nada-Esme puso las bolsas en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina y camino hacia bella, le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio su vientre-¿aun no sabes si son niños o niñas?

-no, quiero que sea sorpresa-bella miro su vientre y sonrió de forma maternal.

-¿y los nombres?-Esme insistió

-eh estado jugando con algunos-dijo bella sonrojándose mientras veía a Esme

-¿cuales?

-para niñas, Rachel, Kristen, o Reneesme-dijo bella sonriendo al ver la sonrisa que se empezaba a dibujar en el rostro de Esme.

-Reneesme- repitió Esme

-si, tu sabes Alice me gano el nombre de Renne, y tu bueno eres como mi segunda mama-bella agacho la mirada sonrojándose

-oh, cariño-Esme estaba conmovida-y tu eres como una hija para mi-dijo abrazándola, a bella le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas.

Se las limpio con la mano-lo siento, son las hormonas-dijo sonriendo

-tranquila cariño, es normal, yo también pase por esos cambios.

-bueno ya, basta de sentimentalismos-comento bella quitándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas y sonriendo.

-¿y nombres si son niños?

-Edward-dijo al instante bella-Robert o Taylor y Anthony-se quedo pensativa un momento recordando aquel sueño que había tenido hace ya 8 meses atrás.

Los últimos días eran tediosos para bella, pues el doctor y Edward no la dejaban salir ni al jardín ni subir las escaleras, por lo que se la pasaba paseando del comedor a la sala o al estudio donde tomaba la laptop y se ocupaba un rato, pero se cansaba y la apagaba, estaba cansada de ver películas, esa rutina que estaba llevando la tenían estresada.

Su mejor diversión era ir a la cocina por rebanadas de pastel de chocolate bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Esme.

La hora de la cena se izo presente y Edward entro con cara de fatiga

-¿hijo como te fue?-le pregunto Esme desde la cocina

Edward se dirigió al sillón donde estaba bella acostada, la beso durante un buen rato acaricio con ternura su vientre y después camino hacia la cocina.

-vengo muerto-dijo cayendo sobre una silla

-tomando un baño se te quita-le dijo Esme sobándole los hombros- ahora siéntate a comer.

-prefiero comer con bella-le dijo Edward levantándose y comenzó a servir dos platos de lasaña, Esme también se sirvió y los tres cenaron en la sala viendo la tv.

Edward tomo en brazos a bella y subió las escaleras, la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama, y se dejo caer junto a ella, mientras bella le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿como te fue?-pregunto bella mientras se sentaba en la cama e intentaba quitarse los zapatos, no lo logro, Edward la ayudo.

-en la escuela bien, eh pasado mi examen de ayer

-me alegro-dijo bella

-pero en el trabajo-Edward frunció el seño-me encontré con Tanya-susurro, bella se tenso.

-¿hablo contigo?

-si-Edward relajo el seño-me saludo y dijo que aunque no la hayamos invitado a la boda, ella entendía el motivo y nos deseo lo mejor, y te desea lo mejor en tu embarazo-bella iba a preguntar –aro le dijo-comento Edward.

-ohh-susurro bella

El monstro de los celos se estaba apoderando de ella, y ahora con las hormonas del embarazo tenia mas fuerza.

Edward noto la expresión en el rostro de bella y hablo antes de que esta explotara.

-iba de la mano con Jacob-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-además en su dedo tenia un gran anillo de compromiso.

Bella se tranquilizo-supongo que esta bien

Edward se sentó detrás de ella y comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros.

Bella termino de relajarse y llevo sus manos a su vientre donde acaricio su estomago lentamente, recibiendo a cambio unas pequeñas pataditas, sonrió, tomo una mano de Edward y la llevo hacia donde segundos antes había sentido la patada, el al sentir el movimiento puso los ojos como platos y sonrió tontamente.

Se paro y fue a sentar delante de bella.

Edward acerco sus labios a los de ella, mientras que el corazón de bella comenzaba a latir con fuerza, y sus mejillas a pintarse de rojo, Edward sonrió antes de unir sus labios en un beso lento y cargado de ternura.

-¿crees que serán las hormonas, o cada día te amo mas?-le pregunto bella en un susurro para no romper el momento.

Edward sonrió y llevo su mano a la espalda de bella, para acercarse más a ella, hasta que quedo pegado a la gran panza de bella.

-espero que cada día me ames mas porque yo a ti te amo mas a cada hora-comento

-me alegra-susurro bella antes de volverlo a besar, el beso ya no era tan inocente pero se tuvieron que separar al recordar que por el momento no podían tener intimidad, el embarazo de bella estaba casi al termino.

-creo que me voy a dar un baño-dijo Edward todavía agitado, beso a bella de nuevo y se metió en el baño.

…

Bella despertó agitada, sudando y con fuertes dolores en el vientre

-Edward-susurro moviendo el hombro de este

-Edward-dijo un poco más fuerte, frunció el seño al ver que Edward ni se movió

-¡Edward!-grito lo mas recio que pudo, Edward se despertó al instante, y en dos segundos ya estaba de pie junto a la cama.

-que pasa cariño-le dijo viendo a bella mientras ella se contenía por no gritar, estaba teniendo una contracción.

-creo….que…ya…van a…-bella dejo la frase inconclusa y grito de dolor.

Edward comprendió que pasaba y corrió al closet saco una pequeña mochila donde estaban varios cambios de bella y ropita de bebe amarilla.

Ayudo a bella a levantarse de la cama y la cargo escaleras abajo. Despertó a Esme y los tres subieron al auto.

En el camino Edward hablo al hospital para avisar que iban en camino, mientras que Esme, le hablaba a Alice, Emmett y Carlisle.

Alguna ventaja debía de tener el hijo del socio mayoritario del hospital pues todo un equipo capacitado ya los esperaba en urgencias.

Pusieron a bella en una camilla y la llevaron directamente a una habitación. Bella no soltó en ningún instante el brazo de Edward por el fuerte dolor que sentía y este creía que se lo había roto.

El doctor llego minutos después, la reviso y vio que tenía 8 centímetros de dilatación, le inyecto la epidural y bella dejo de quejarse, pues ya no sentía dolor.

La pasaron al quirófano y le pusieron anestesia local para que pudiera ver el nacimiento de sus hijos.

Edward se puso ropa especial y entro al quirófano con ella.

Esme esperaba ansiosa en la sala de espera, aun con pijama y con el celular en la mano, necesitaba a Carlisle, pero este estaba en Seattle y aunque tomara un vuelo en ese instante llegaría a los Ángeles aun en varias horas.

Carlisle y Charlie volarían lo más rápido posible. Esme llevaba ya 1 mes en casa de Edward y bella, así que Carlisle estaba desesperado por ver a su amada esposa, mientras que Charlie moría por ver a bella con una enorme panza o tener en brazos a sus nuevos nietos.

Bella y edd habían ido a forks el segundo trimestre del embarazo cuando la panza se empezaba a notar pero después ya no pudieron ir, pues se enteraron que eran 2 bebes y eso hacia el embarazo de alto riesgo, Charlie no tenia tiempo para viajar a Los Ángeles, una serie de asesinatos de turistas lo tenían ocupado, y aunque veía por la webcam y a través de fotos la evolución del embarazo, no era lo mismo.

Alice llego corriendo seguida de Jasper quien traía a Renne en brazos dormida, abrasaron a Esme y se pusieron a conversar mientras esperaban, Emmett y rosalie llegaron minutos después.

El parto duro varias horas, pues bella tardo en dilatar los 2 centímetros que le faltaban, cuando por fin fue tiempo de pujar bella entro en ataques de nervios por no saber hacerlo, Edward la relajo besándola, y después de eso, fueron 4 horas de trabajo de parto hasta que tubo a sus dos bebes en brazos, Edward sostenía a la niña en brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, tenia la piel blanca como sus padres, un poco de pelo café oscuro se asomaba en su cabeza, unos grandes ojos color chocolate y un lunar en la muñeca igual al de su madre, mientras que bella mantenía en su regazo a el niño, pequeño piel blanca y ojos verdes como los de su padre, aun no tenia cabello.

Llevaron a bella del quirófano a otra recamara, mientras revisaban que todo estuviera bien con los bebes, pues habían nacido 1 mes antes.

Acomodaron a bella en la cama mientras Edward le sostenía la mano. Se sentó junto a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.

-una mini bella, y un pequeño Edward-comento Edward con orgullo

-así es-le dijo bella sonriéndole

-¿que has pensado de los nombres?-le dijo Edward

-tu el del niño, y yo el de la niña-le dijo bella, Edward estuvo de acuerdo y se puso a pensar en nombres.

-ya lo tengo-dijo minutos después

-¿Cuál?-dijo bella

-Anthony, es mi segundo nombre y así se llamaba mi abuelo- bella asintió con la cabeza pero en su interior aquel sueño volvía a estar presente.

-¿tu ya lo tienes?-dijo Edward besándole la mejilla, aquel día el estaba mas cariñoso de lo normal y eso a bella le encantaba.

-Reneesme-susurro bella

-Rene… ¿que?

-Reneesme- repitió bella riendo-es la combinación de Renne y Esme, pues Alice me gano el de Renne y sabes que quiero a Esme como si fuera mi madre.

-me parece perfecto-concluyo Edward antes de volverla a besar

-hoy estas mas amoroso que nunca-bromeo bella

-no todos los días traes dos hijos míos al mundo-le comento Edward abrazándola-pero si te incomoda yo-la soltó y comenzó a alejarse

-me encanta-dijo bella tomando su mano y tirando de el asta que Edward estuvo de nuevo junto a ella.

Tocaron la puerta y Edward fue a abrir, eran toda la familia, quienes venían cargando arreglos de flores peluches y globos.

-felicidades-le dijo Alice a Edward abrazándolo.

-gracias enana

-Eddie, ya eres padre-le dijo Emmett dándole un gran abrazo

-solo hoy te paso el "Eddie"-dijo Edward devolviéndole el abrazo

Rosalie corrió con bella y la abrazo

-¿como te sientes?

-cansada, pero feliz

La familia rodeo la cama y conversaron cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron dos enfermeras con un carrito cada quien, donde había una gran cobija, una rosa y otra azul, las cuales rodeaban unos pequeños bultitos color de rosa.

-¡que hermosos!-exclamo Alice quien estaba mas cerca de la puerta.

Las enfermeras entregaron a los bebes uno a bella y otro a Edward en cuanto salieron de la recamara, Alice y rosalie se abalanzaron hacia Edward, mientras que Emmett, Jasper y Esme iban con bella.

El doctor entro a la recamara, saludo a Esme y a Edward efusivamente.

-todo parece estar bien, nacieron en perfecto estado, la niña pesa 3 kilos 200 gramos y el varón 3 kilos 500 gramos, sus signos vitales están bien, y tu bella estás muy bien, te recuperaras pronto, según como te desarrolles en el día podrías salir esta misma noche o mañana en la mañana.

Así pasaron los bebes de unos brazos a otros, durante toda la tarde, bella comía unos chocolates que le había regalado Emmett, como postre después de comer la comida que le había llevado una enfermera.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un par de enormes peluches en forma de perros, y tras es ellos un Carlisle sonriente.

-Llegaste-le dijo Esme abrazándolo y dándole un suave beso.

-uggrh!, hay niños presentes-dijo Emmett riendo Esme le lanzo una mirada asesina-perdón-susurro.

Carlisle saludo a todos y después se arrimo a los carritos donde los bebes dormían.

-son hermosos-dijo Carlisle viéndolos detalladamente-se parecen mucho a ti Edward cuando eras un bebe-comento

-si, lo se, mama me lo ah dicho.

Tocaron a la puerta y esta vez, un Charlie con ojos rojos se asomo por ella.

-papa-dijo bella emocionada

-oh bella-Charlie cruzo la habitación y rodeo a bella con sus brazos, cuando se separaron Charlie saludo a todos y fue directo hacia los bebes quienes dormían plácidamente.

-hermosos-susurro cargando a el pequeño Anthony mientras que Carlisle cargaba a Reneesme

-rose nos han ganado-dijo Emmett señalando a Edward y bella que estaban acostados en la camilla Edward tenia su brazo alrededor de ella y tenían una de sus manos unidas-porque estos-ahora señalo a Alice y Jasper-par de conejos nos ganaron hace mucho, tanta hambre tenían que se comieron la torta antes del recreo-Alice se sonrojo y Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, los demás rieron.

-¿como se llamaran?-pregunto Esme acariciando la mejilla de Anthony

-Rennesme y Anthony-dijo Edward con voz de orgullo.

La tarde noche llego y Alice Jasper y Renne se despidieron seguidos de Emmett y rosalie.

Carlisle, Charlie, y Esme se quedaron un rato más.

-cariño-dijo Edward a bella quien se estaba quedando dormida, hacia ya varios minutos que se habían llevado a los bebes a el área de lactancia-tengo que hacer un asuntito, ahora vuelo.

Bella abrió los ojos de inmediato y se sentó en la cama-no vayas-dijo aterrada

Los presentes la vieron con interrogante.

-¿Por qué?-Edward se tensó al ver a bella tan asustada

-mi sueño-susurro bella, tomando la mano de su amado

-¿cual sueño?, querida- Esme se acerco a bella pero ella no quitaba sus ojos de Edward

-¿nos dejarían un momento a solas?-pidió Edward

Esme y Carlisle arrastraron a Charlie fuera de la habitación.

-cariño ¿que pasa?-dijo Edward abrazando a bella, ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de este.

-¿recuerdas que la noche antes de nuestra boda tuve un sueño en el que tu…bueno…tu-

-¿moría?-susurro Edward

-si, eso, bueno pues nunca te lo conté bien, pero Edward en mi sueño tu morías-se le quebró la voz-justo después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo el cual en mi sueño se llamaba Anthony y también tenia los ojos verdes como tu, y en mi sueño no salió Renneesme pero eso no quiere decir que justo en ese momento estaba en casa de su abuela, Edward no quiero perderte-susurro con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor no te vallas.

A Edward se le quebró el corazón ver a si a su esposa, tan frágil y delicada y con tanto miedo en la mirada.

-tranquila-le acaricio la mejilla-no me iré a ningún lado, me quedare a tu lado para siempre ¿me oíste?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y la escondió de nuevo en el pecho de este, Edward la abrazo con fuerza y derramo varias lagrimas en silencio, entendía el miedo y dolor que sentía bella en esos momentos.

Pues solo imaginarse en perderla lo enfermaba, como perder al amor de tu vida, como perdería a aquella muchacha que lo enamoro desde la primera vez que la vio. Simplemente no podía.

…

5 años después….

-Nessie-gritaba Anthony mientras perseguía a su hermana atreves de la playa.

Bella gruño odiaba ese apodo, pero "Nessie" lo adoraba, maldecía la hora en que a un compañerito del kínder le había dicho que Renneesme era muy difícil y la apodo "Nessie" ¿que se creía ese niño para apodar a su bebe con el nombre del monstro del lago Ness?

-es solo un apodo-dijo Edward tranquilamente quitándose los lentes de sol que tenia puestos-son solo niños

-lo se-gruño bella, Edward rio por su actitud a veces era tan absurda pero aun así la amaba.

Estaban de vacaciones en florida, en unos días seria el quinto cumpleaños de los gemelos y los llevarían a uno de los parques Disney, aquellos que les traían tan buenos recuerdos a sus padres.

Anthony o Tony como le decía su hermana corría por la arena con una bermuda verde que le quedaba un poco grande, persiguiendo a su hermana quien había destruido su castillo de arena.

Tony era la viva imagen de Edward cabello despeinado color ocre, ojos de un verde esmeralda intenso, la piel blanca y esa sonrisa ladina que era su marca personal igual a la de su padre.

Nessie por su lado era una pequeña bella en persona, igual de torpe, con el cabello a los hombros de un café intenso, ojos chocolates y la piel casi translucida.

Nessie paso corriendo entre los camastro donde estaban acostados bella y Edward, salpicando la piña colada que Edward sostenía en la mano de arena.

Edward se levanto corriendo y alcanzo a su pequeña la cargo y le izo cosquillas, la niña reía como loca, la bajo en el suelo y la llevo hacia donde bella, y le puso un poco mas de protector solar, Tony llego cansado de correr y le jalo el cabello a su hermana esta se quejo y Tony se gano una reprimenda de su madre.

-pero ella destruyo mi castillo-se quejo Tony

-eso no te da derecho a lastimarla-comento bella

-no era mi intención-susurro Nessie con lagrimas en los ojos, si había algo que de verdad le dolía era ver la cara triste de Tony-tropecé y sin querer caí enzima de el, perdóname-murmuro derramando una lagrima.

Tony abrazo a su hermana y ambos sonrieron, y corrieron a construir un castillo nuevo.

-si todo fuera tan fácil de arreglar-dijo Edward viendo con cariño a sus hijos.

-lo se-contesto bella-amor, porque no me traes otra naranjada-pidió bella con voz melosa y haciendo ojitos.

Sus encantos hacia con Edward seguían teniendo el mismo efecto, el se levanto al instante y fue directo hacia el bar.

Bella lo siguió con la mirada riendo.

Edward volvió al cabo de unos minutos le dio su bebida a su esposa y se dispuso a besarla, bella enredo su mano libre en el cabello de el, mientras sus labios seguían en su lucha.

-tu y yo, esta noche, será una cita-susurro Edward al oído de bella

-y los niños-murmuro bella aun abrazándolo

-para eso están los abuelos-dijo Edward riendo, mientas volvía a su camastro.

Esa tarde llego el resto de la familia al hotel, bella y Edward así como sus hijos habían llegado 1 semana antes.

Tan pronto como estuvieron instalados en el hotel, Renne de 10 y julia de 3 añitos corrieron al encuentro con sus primos seguidos de Alice con una botella de protector solar en la mano.

Alice saludo a sus hermanos pues Edward también era su hermano y se puso a tomar el sol. Pronto llegaron rosalie con Emmett Jr. En brazos, tenia 8 meses de nacido, y Esme quien lucia espectacular en traje de baño aun a su edad.

Los que tardaron más en llegar fueron los chicos, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle pues habían ido a rentar un bote para ir a pescar.

Bella echo de menos a su padre, pues no había podido ir, pues 2 semanas atrás se había roto la pierna, pero bella era feliz al saber que Charlie era feliz por fin había encontrado con quien compartir su vida, Sue su vecina de toda la vida, ahora era su novia y pronto su esposa.

…

Bella se sentía nerviosa, hace meses que no tenía una cita o al menos a solas con Edward.

-todo saldrá bien-la animo Alice

-¿tu crees?

-claro que si, además yo se a donde te llevara, y se que te va a gustar

-Alice por favor dime, ¿a donde?

-mis labios son una tumba lo sabes-comento Alice riendo la ver los pucheros que bella hacia frente al espejo-ahora quédate quieta o no te podre peinar.

Bella se cruzo de brazos y se quedo quieta, con el seño fruncido

-quita esa cara te saldrán arrugas-le susurro Alice al oído

Bella la suavizo y sonrió.

Media hora estaba lista, un vestido playero de color azul que disfrazaba muy bien su pancita de 4 meses. (Si bella estaba embarazada de nuevo) unas sandalias de piso, el cabello sujeto en una trenza de lado y maquillada tenuemente.

A las 9 en punto Edward toco la puerta de la habitación de Alice y Jasper, vestía unas bermudas que combinaban con el vestido de bella sandalias, playera blanca sin mangas y su típico cabello revuelto.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto tendiéndole su brazo a su esposa. Bella asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del hotel. Tomaron un taxi que los llevo al muelle hay los esperaba un gran yate blanco.

-sorpresa-susurro Edward en el oído de bella-ahora es tuyo

Bella abrió la boca y no salió absolutamente nada, el yate era impresionante, llevaba años casada con Edward un rico y famoso doctor que día a día se hacia mas fama gracias a su talento, sumado con la fortuna de la familia, pero aun así no se podía acostumbrar a los lujos que el le daba.

-¿te gusta?

-si, es maravilloso, pero Edward ya sabes lo que pienso-comenzó a replicar bella, pero Edward la callo con un rápido beso.

-si lo se, pero ¿sabes que? Esta vez no te escuche, mira ven a ver esto.

Edward tomo la mano de bella y la guio hacia la embarcación, con letras cursivas estaba escrito el nombre del barco "Isabella" y abajo en letras un poco mas pequeñas "simplemente perfecta", bella se emociono y abrazo a su marido.

-gracias-dijo antes de besarlo.

Subieron a la nave y Edward le dio un recorrido, luego arranco el motor y se sumergieron en las oscuras aguas, lo apago hasta que estuvieron un poco lejos, las luces de los hoteles se veían a lo lejos.

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras se hacían arrumacos, y muestras de amor.

-cariño te tengo otra sorpresa-dijo Edward después del postre

-¿Qué es?-pregunto bella aun saboreándose el helado que había prácticamente devorado.

-bueno, no quiero que te enojes, piensa en los recuerdos de ese regalo te traerá, ¿de acuerdo?

-si-dijo dudosa

-bien toma-Edward le tendió un sobre, dentro estaban las escrituras de aquella isla en la cual habían naufragado ya 10 años atrás.

-Edward-susurro Bella con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¿eso es un "si acepto tu regalo"?-pregunto Edward dudoso, con el embarazo tenia que estar prevenido de los cambios de humor de su esposa.

Pero bella se abalanzo sobre el dándole besos por toda la cara.

-gracias-dijo bella-no sabes lo que esto significa para mi, es hay donde comenzó nuestra historia y eso es algo muy importante para mi.

-y para mi amor, hay empezó, pero falta mucho para que termine y…-

Bella no lo dejo acabar, beso su labios con tanto amor que creía que se le iba a ir el corazón en ello.

Tal vez sus vidas no fueran perfectas, tal vez tuvieron que luchar contra obstáculos para estar juntos, pero lo valía ese amor que se tenían lo valía.

-te amo, mas que a mi vida, mas que a nada-susurro bella contra los labios de Edward.

-yo solo vivo por ti y por nuestros hijos, sin ustedes mi vida no tendría sentido, te amo.

Enredo sus dedos en el cabello de ella, y la beso frenéticamente, dando comiendo a una de las mejores y si no es que la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Dos corazones unidos, jamás pueden separarse, pues están destinados a estar juntos.

FIN

:::::::::::::::

¿Qué dijeron? YA MATO A EDWARD

Noooooo por supuesto que no jiji….

Muchísimas gracias por leerme

Casi no dejje nota de autor porque no me salen, al momento de escribir dejo volar mi imaginación lo mejor que puedo, pero al momento de expresar algo yo, no se que poner, no se si me entienden xD

En fin, esperen mis próximas historias

Este fic ya lo tenia terminado pero para los que vengan pues si me tardare en actualizar

Gracias por sus reviews :D

….qarla


End file.
